quand la fiction rejoins la réaliter
by Siria Black 666
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêver de voir les pilotes de gundam en vrai. Bas c'est ce qui est arriver a siria, kaina et leurs amis. Pleine d'aventure les attendent .
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : siria black  
  
Email : siriablack@aol.com  
  
Couple : pas encore décider  
  
Genre : hétéro, histoire raconter par « je » etc  
  
Disclamer : les pilotes ne sont pas a moi mais seulement dans cette fic parce que je les ait kinapé et enfermer dans ma chambre. Bon sinon kaina ; alexandra, sandra et tout les autres sont a moi, enfin pas vraiment quand on pense qu'en faite c'est mes amis a part Kevin que j'ai inventer, mais bon pour la place qu'il va prendre dans cette fic c'est pas important.  
  
Blabla de l'auteur : bas voila j'ait eu l'idée de faire cette fic quand on a commencer, ma copine et moi, a préparer halloween. J'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous en penser en me laissant des rewieux pour savoir si oui ou non je peux la continuer et si ça intéresse a quelqu'un.  
  
Préparation d'une fête inoubliable  
  
Moi : kaina c'est bon on va pouvoir faire cette fête chez moi.  
  
Kaina : cool j'ai vraiment hâte de la préparer. Je vois déjà tout.  
  
Salut je m'appelle sabrina mais mes amies m'appelle siria et franchement je préfère celui la à sabrina. Je n'ai rien contre le nom que mon donner mes parents aux contraire, mais je préfère siria car ce n'est que mes amis qui m'appelle comme ça et non mes parents. Ça donne un peu de liberté et nous détache de l'autorité parental.  
  
Enfin bref, je suis brune aux yeux vert, pas beaucoup de poitrine et pas très grande non plus. Avec mes copines ont prépare une fête d'halloween et je peux dire que je l'attend avec beaucoup d'impatience cette fête.  
  
Sandra : bon maintenant qu'on à l'endroit on invite qui.  
  
Kaina : bas Brahim, Mickaël, laura, Théo, titi, David, Mickaël roche, Antoine et la s?ur de siria et moi.  
  
Sandra c'est une fille gentil mais vraiment énervante et quand elle a quelque chose à dire elle te le dit en fasse et sans faire de chichi. Sinon elle est brune au yeux marron. Elle n'est pas très grande. Elle aime bien courir les garçons et joue un peu à la petite écervelé sans espoir d'être un jour plus intelligente qu'une poule.  
  
Kaina, ou plus appeler anissa, est une fille gentil elle aussi et son caractère est pareil au mien si ce n'est plus téméraire. Elle est d'origine arabe et elle à les cheveux et les yeux noir. Mais son plus gros défaut serait qu'elle ment supers bien donc difficile de savoir quand elle ment ou quand elle dit la vérité. Ah oui ! Au faite Sandra est d'origine portugaise et moi italienne du côté de ma mère et japonaise du coter de mon père.  
  
Sandra : cool j'ai vraiment hâte d'y aller  
  
Moi : ouais c'est clair. Les filles ça vous fait rien si on fait un détour dans cette boutique de manga  
  
Kaina : non mais pourquoi ?  
  
Moi : j'ai des livres de gundam à acheter  
  
Sandra : comment tu peu aimer ce manga c'est vraiment trop nul.  
  
Kaina : ouais c'est vrai  
  
Moi : mais non c'est bien. Allait venez  
  
Un truc qu'on n'a pas en commun c'est les manga. Elles, elles détestent tous ce qui est manga donc gundam wing aussi alors que moi ce serai vraiment le contraire.  
  
Après avoir acheter ce que je voulait, ce qui veux dire 1 livre et le film endlez walt version française s'il vous plais, on c'est séparer pour rentré chez nous, chacun de notre coter. Mais on c'est tout de même donner rendrez vous demain pour acheter les déco pour halloween.  
  
Alors la je suis rentrer chez moi et surprise je trouve ma s?ur dans les bras de notre voisin, hyper craquant et avec un super beau cu et.....ok restons calme la je suis entrain de m'éloigner du sujet, enfin bref elle étaient dans ses bras entrain de l'embrasser. Ce qui en somme ne me surprenait pas vraiment parce que quand on connaît ma s?ur on comprend qu'elle a encore plaqué son ancien mec pour aller voir mon voisin avec son beau cu et.....oui je sais faut que j'arrête. J'doit vraiment être en manque pour dire des choses pareil.  
  
Moi : hum hum, fi-je en toussotant.  
  
Alex : ah salut sabrina tu rentre tôt aujourd'hui. Je ne t'attendait pas avant longtemps.  
  
Moi : j'vois ça, di-je en montrant Kevin du menton  
  
Kevin : salut sabrina  
  
Moi : salut (a ma s?ur) tu devrai faire plus attention quand tu ramène tes petit copain a la maison. Papa pourrai vous surprendre et se serai fini pour toi les sortit et les garçons.  
  
Alex : oui je sais. Tu ne lui dira pas hein ?  
  
Moi : tu me connaît  
  
Mon père et très pointilleux sur le sujet des garçons. Pour lui ma s?ur et moi somme encore tros jeune pour avoir des copains. J'ai quand même 15 ans et ma s?ur 14 mais ça il veux pas le comprendre.  
  
Ah oui j'ai oublier de dire comment était ma s?ur. Alors pour faire simple elle est blonde, yeux bleu, tout le contraire de moi quoi. Elle a un caractère de scorpion, ce qui en somme fait vraiment des étincelle entre nous vu que je suis une sagittaire.  
  
Mais je ne vous ait pas raconté. Hier il c'est passer quelque chose de vraiment bizarre.  
  
Kaina, sandra et moi on étaient en ville pour s'acheter un déguisement pour halloween quand tout a coup une vieille femme est sortit de je ne sais ou et a fa y se faire écraser. Non mais je vous promet cette femme est apparue comme ça sans savoir d'où elle venait.  
  
J'était entrain de regarder tout droit quand il y a Brahim qui nous à appeler donc moi je me suis retourné et le temps de retourner ma tête vers la route et cette femme était la. Alors qu'une seconde auparavant il n'y avait personne dans cette ruelle. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit je l'ai sauvé inéstrémiste et c'est la qu'elle m'a dit.  
  
« Flash back »  
  
Femme : merci ma jeune enfant. Pour vous remercier de m'avoir secouru je vous offre un v?ux.  
  
Moi : euh.....merci........mais je vois pas quoi faire comme v?ux ! Ah oui je veux que les pilotes de gundam existe vraiment.  
  
Femme : votre v?u et réaliser, dit-elle en partant  
  
Moi : ouais c'est ça  
  
Kaina : (en accourant) mais pourquoi t'a fait ce v?u ?  
  
Moi : parce que c'est bidon et que jamais ça ne se réalisera jamais. Donc c'est mieux de faire un v?u comme celui-ci qu'un v?u ou tu demande beaucoup d'argent et d'avoir des fausse joie en voyant ton voeu ne pas se réaliser.  
  
Kaina : ouais peu être mais t'aurai pu souhaiter quelque chose de mieux tout de même  
  
Moi : a quoi bon j'y croit pas de toute façon.  
  
« Fin du flash »  
  
Mais le plus bizarre c'est qu'aujourd'hui vers 14H, j'était en fasse d'un vidéo club pour louer « le cercle » avec kaina quand j'ai entendu des voix derrière moi.  
  
« Flash back »  
  
Voix 1 : duo viens ici on a pas le temps d'acheter ça  
  
Voix 2 : mais quat-chou on peu se détendre maintenant  
  
Voix 3 : pas avant d'avoir trouver celle qu'on cherche  
  
Voix 2 : mais......  
  
Voix 4 : il n'y a pas de mais maxwell maintenant tu écoute yuy.  
  
« Fin du flash »  
  
Et le temps que je me retourne, il n'y avait plus personne.  
  
Mais franchement duo, quat-chou, maxwell et yuy ce n'est pas courant. Mais je peu pas croire que mon v?u se soit réaliser, c'est scientifiquement impossible. Enfin on verra bien, pour l'instant occupons nous de notre fête. 


	2. arriver et blessure

Auteur : siria black  
  
Email : siriablack@aol.com  
  
Couple : pas encore décider  
  
Genre : hétéro, histoire racontée par « je » etc  
  
Disclamer : les pilotes ne sont pas a moi mais seulement dans cette fic parce que je les ai kidnappés et enfermés dans ma chambre. Bon sinon kaina ; alexandra, sandra et tous les autres sont à moi, enfin pas vraiment quand on pense qu'en fait c'est mes amis, à part Kevin que j'ai inventé, mais bon pour la place qu'il va prendre dans cette fic c'est pas important.  
  
Blabla de l'auteur : bah voila j'ai eu l'idée de faire cette fic quand on a commencé, ma copine et moi, à préparer halloween. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en penser en me laissant des reviews pour savoir si oui ou non je peux la continuer et si ça intéresse quelqu'un. Ah au faite merci a dana- chan pour avoir corriger ma fic  
  
Carina D : merci d'aimer ma fic. T'inquiète je continuerai à la mettre sur le net.  
  
Nekomiyu : ne pleure pas je vais la continuer. Merci d'aimer mon début parce que moi je le trouvais vraiment naze. J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi.  
  
Maintenant place à l'histoire.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Arrivée et blessure.  
  
Moi : kaina on a quoi après ?  
  
Kaina : maths je crois  
  
Sandra : oui on a bien math  
  
En ce moment on est en cours de français mais la prof est tellement ennuyeuse qu'on ne fait que chahuter dans la classe. En plus, la conne ne s'aperçoit de rien. Enfin vous allez me dire qu'une prof à qui vous posez une question et qui n'est même pas capable de vous répondre parce qu'elle ne connaît pas la réponse justement et qui en plus prend 2 heures d'affilées sur ses cours pour la chercher et que le lendemain même elle vient en cours et qu'elle repasse encore une heure à trouver la réponse, c'est vraiment une prof avec une casse en moins ! Enfin on ne va pas se plaindre vu qu'on passe tout de même toutes ses heures de cours à parler donc à ne pas travailler.  
  
Ah ! Oui, vous ne croirez jamais ce qui c'est passé ce matin. Bon, pour résumer Kaina, Sandra et moi on se rend à notre cours d'anglais quand arrivée en classe la prof nous annonce qu'il y a 5 nouveaux qui doivent venir. Nous, on s'en foutait et on continuait de parler. Seulement quand les 5 mecs sont entrés, j'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque. Il y avait 5 beaux gosses mais surtout 1 qui avait une tresse ! J'ai tout de suite paniqué parce que des mecs qui ont une tresse et les yeux violets ce n'est pas courant et puis surtout avec ce que j'entendis après il y avait de quoi paniquer sérieusement.  
  
Devinez leur prénom ? Vous ne trouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas y croire ? Moi franchement, je ne voulais pas y croire ! De toute façon, quand vous entendez ça vous vous demandez si vous n'êtes pas malade et s'il ne faut pas vous enfermer ! En plus, à ce qui paraît, j'étais toute blanche selon les dires de Kaina. Enfin bref, je suppose que vous voulez savoir leur nom je me trompe ? Bah leur nom sont : HEERO YUY, DUO MAXWELL, TROWA BARTON, QUATRE REBERBA WINNER et WUFEI CHANG.  
  
Franchement Duo est vraiment un dieu !. Il a un petit cul tout rebondit et avec sa chemise entre-ouverte il était a violé sur place ! La preuve, toutes les filles le mataient à s'en niquer les yeux.  
  
Bref j'étais restée bouche bé devant eux à moitié effrayée. En plus pour rien arranger, Duo est passé devant moi en me faisant un sourire trop craquant et il m'a aussi fait un clin d'?il.  
  
Enfin bref, là on est en français et le chahut continue de plus belle. Les protagonistes de ce chaos c'est Kaina et moi rejointes depuis peu par Duo. Je lui parle comme à un vieux pote mais après je crois qu'on aura une conversation tous les 6.  
  
Prof : Sabrina, Laura, Duo calmez-vous sinon je vous vire de cours !  
  
Laura : (en colère) J'ai rien fait madame, c'est Anissa qui parle.  
  
Prof : C'est bon Laura, je me suis trompée. Pas la peine de gueuler !  
  
Laura : Ouais bah j'en ai marre !  
  
Moi : (en murmurant) Elle a vraiment une case en moins de gueuler comme ça.  
  
Kaina : c'est clair.  
  
Laura est une amie à nous mais depuis un moment on ne lui parle plus vraiment depuis qu'elle n'arrête pas de dire des conneries derrière notre dos en fait.  
  
Enfin bref Duo, Kaina et moi on continue notre chahut quand même, après tout être viré de cours, nous on connaît !  
  
***********************************************  
  
A la fin de la journée, enfin il n'est que 14h, on se rejoint, où plutôt je rejoins Kaina chez elle. On a prévu de passer cette journée sans cours à courir les magasins pour nos costumes, même si on ne sait pas encore en quoi se déguiser. Enfin bon on verra bien.  
  
Merde j'ai encore oublié de parler avec les mecs du comment ils sont arrivés ici. Bah c'est pas grave j'arriverai bien à leur parler un jour de ça.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chez les garçons.  
  
Heero et les autres habitent dans une maison qu'a acheté Quatre, luxueuse quoi.  
  
Duo : Pouah je déteste les cours mais encore une chance que Sab et Anis soient là parce que sinon les cours seraient mornes.  
  
Quatre : Ouais mais je me demande pourquoi elles se font appeler Siria et Kaina.  
  
Duo : Mouais  
  
Heero : Au lieu de se poser ce genre de questions vous devriez vous demander comment sommes-nous arrivés là.  
  
Duo : Oh Hee-chan, on se le demande aussi mais........Au fait Quat-chou je me demande si Siria ne nous connaissait pas.  
  
Quatre : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
  
Duo : Bah quand elle nous a vus, elle a tout de suite eu un regard effrayé. Peut-être que c'est d'elle dont l'autre vieille nous a parlé.  
  
Quatre : Sûrement mais je n'en suis pas sûr.  
  
Duo : Ouais bah on verra et pis en plus, je sais que je ne lui semble pas indifférent.  
  
Quatre : Duo !!!!!!  
  
Duo : Je rigole Quat-chou  
  
(Enfin....)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
De notre côté  
  
Vous est-il déjà arrivé, le matin, de penser que ce jour là vous auriez mieux fait de rester au lit ? Bah moi j'aurai mieux fait d'y rester, dans mon lit.  
  
Alors déjà ce matin, au lycée, il y a ces foutus pilotes de gundam, qui j'en suis sûr ne le sont pas vraiment mais seulement des fans déguisés, qui arrivent et après, quand tout devait ce passer plutôt bien, je tombe dans une crevasse que je n'avais pas vue, ce qui a provoqué bien évidemment un fou rire chez Kaina mais une douleur inimaginable chez moi.  
  
Kaina : Non mais j'te jure, t'aurais dû voir ta tête quand t'es tombée, c'était à mourir de rire !  
  
Moi: Ah ah ah ah ah j'suis morte de rire mais en attendant j'ai affreusement mal et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que je me suis fait.  
  
Kaina : Bah en rentrant chez toi t'en parlera à ton père.  
  
Moi : Ouais bah c'est ce que je comptais faire figure toi !  
  
Non mais franchement, il y a des jour comme ça où tout va mal. En plus Kaina et moi on n'a pas encore trouvé nos costumes et pour couronner le tout j'ai vraiment trop mal à la jambe.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Enfin j'arrive chez moi et là je m'écroule dans le canapé.  
  
Pfffff, j'ai trop mal. Ça fait vachement mal en plus ma cheville est aussi grosse qu'un ?uf de poule. Sans dec !  
  
Ah ! Mon père rentre enfin. Eh vas-y que je passe devant toi sans te voir, et fout moi un coup de pied dans ma cheville tant que t'y es ! Aïeuhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bah voilà, il ne m'a pas ratée là. Au moins, ça aura eu le mérite de lui faire comprendre que j'étais là.  
  
Papa : Bah Sabrina, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?  
  
Ah oui j'vous ai pas dit. Alors en fait, là j'suis par terre. Bah voui, j'avais tellement mal qu'en m'asseyant j'ai raté le canapé et à cause de la douleur j'ai pas trouvé le courage de me relever.  
  
Moi : bah ça se voit pas, j'suis en train de voir si le sol est confortable ou non !  
  
Papa : Non franchement, qu'est-ce-que tu as ?  
  
Moi : J'ai mal à la cheville.  
  
Papa : (en regardant ma jambe) Whoua comment as-tu fait ça ?  
  
Moi : En tombant dans une crevasse.  
  
Papa : (surpris) Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu voulais faire ?  
  
Moi : Bah tu vois, j'ai vu cette crevasse et je me suis dit « ce serait bien si j'allais me pèter la cheville dans ce trou pour voir ce que ça ferait ! »  
  
Papa : T'es vraiment folle toi !  
  
Mais il est con ou il le fait exprès ? ! Je pense plutôt qu'il le fait exprès parce que sinon ça serait grave !  
  
Papa : Bon viens on va aller aux urgences pour voir ce que tu as.  
  
Moi : Mouais, si ça peut aider.  
  
Alex : Eh ! J'peux venir ?  
  
Papa : Oui si tu veux.  
  
Alors nous voilà, mon père, ma stupide s?ur et moi-même en trajet pour aller aux urgences. Je ne vous dis pas l'ambiance dans la voiture, elle était bruyante.  
  
Il y avait mon père qui gueulait et disait, je cite « bouge ton cul connard, t'as eu ton permis dans une pochette surprise ? » et ma s?ur, pour reciter, qui me sort « cool on va sûrement te couper le pied !»  
  
Quand enfin on arrive aux urgences, on nous met dans la salle d'attente évidemment, et là, commence une interminable attente pendant des heures. J'aime pas ça moi ! J'suis pas patiente.  
  
Mais vous ne saurez jamais qui était aux urgences à ce même moment. Bon ok à part tout ceux qui sont là et que je ne connais pas d'ailleurs. A croire qu'ils se sont tous donnés le mot pour se faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. Enfin bref il y avait Duo et Quatre aussi.  
  
Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien mais je finirai bien par le savoir.  
  
Alex : Pfffff, la prochaine fois quand je veux venir avec vous aux urgences, frappez moi ! !  
  
Moi : Je m'en rappellerai.  
  
Papa : Qu'est qu'elle a ?  
  
Moi : Elle s'ennuie. Elle croyait sûrement que ça se passerait comme dans « urgence », dis-je en la regardant tourner en rond.  
  
C'est vrai que c'est ennuyant les urgences. Ils te mettent dans une salle d'attente qui selon ton problème, chirurgie ou médical, aura une attente de 1h15 à 2h45.  
  
Moi je suis dans la partie médical donc je dois attendre 2h45 alors que Quatre et Duo sont dans la partie chirurgicale donc pour eux c'est 1h15 d'attente.  
  
Quand enfin on m'appelle, j'entends « Duo Maxwell » donc j'en conclue que c'est Duo qui a quelque chose. Enfin bref je suis la dame qui m'emmène dans une petite salle d'attente ou on me fait encore poirauter !  
  
Mais oh malheur, ou bonheur, ça reste à voir, Duo arrive lui aussi dans cette salle.  
  
Duo : Salut ça va ?  
  
Oh mon dieu il me parle, oh mon dieu il me parle, oh mon dieu il me parle, oh mon dieu il me parle, oh mon dieu il me parle... Bon respire calmement et répond lui.  
  
Duo : ouh ouh ! T'as perdu ta langue ? J'espère pas sinon ça doit pas être super pour ton mec. A moins que t'en aies pas, de mec j'veux dire, mais ça m'étonnerait, belle comme tu es, enfin ça arrangerait bien mes affaires si t'avait pas de mec.......  
  
Moi : Euh......oui j'vais bien.  
  
Duo : Ah ça me réconforte ça.  
  
Moi : Dis, tu t'arrêtes jamais de parler toi ? Demandais-je en le voyant réouvrir la bouche  
  
Duo : Euh......non je pense pas.  
  
Moi : Hum........, sinon tu fais quoi là ?  
  
Duo : Bah........en fait, je me suis niqué un ongle et le sang a coagulé sous l'ongle.  
  
Moi : Beurk, Kaina aussi se l'est fait et.........  
  
Infirmière : Sabrina Geslin ?  
  
Moi : Bon bah salut.  
  
Duo : Ciao bella !  
  
Duo est vraiment incorrigible, toujours en train de draguer à tout bout de champs.  
  
En plus là je parle de lui et je lui ai parlé comme si c'était un vieux pote que je connais depuis longtemps.  
  
C'est l'effet que me fait Duo. Après tout c'est à moitié vrai vu qu'en lisant gundam wing j'en ai appris assez sur lui, comme sur les autres pilotes, pour avoir l'impression de le connaître depuis un bail.  
  
Enfin bref, je suis l'infirmière qui me fait passer une radio et me ramène à la salle d'attente.  
  
Malheureusement Duo n'est plus là et me revoilà seule dans cette putain de salle d'attente à attendre qu'on veuille bien me donner les résultats.  
  
En plus avec tout ça, j'ai perdu mon sac où il avait mon portable, mon porte feuille, et plein d'autres trucs. J'espère seulement que Duo l'aura trouvé et l'aura pris avec lui sinon je suis vraiment dans la merde !  
  
Enfin, au bout de 5 minutes, j'ai les résultats et en fait je n'ai qu'une entorse. Comme si l'?uf de poule que j'ai à la place de la cheville n'était rien, surtout avec la douleur que ça me procure.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Quand enfin je retourne là ou il y avait mon père et ma s?ur, je remarque qu'il y a encore Quatre mais toujours pas de Duo ; à croire qu'ils n'en n'ont pas fini avec lui.  
  
Mon père, pressé comme il n'y a pas deux, me presse et m'empêche d'aller dire bonsoir à Quatre. M'enfin bon, il a pas remarqué que je n'avais pas mon sac sauf ma s?ur.  
  
Ç'est arrivé à la maison qu'elle me fait la remarque, ce à quoi je lui réponds que ce n'est pas ses affaires avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre.  
  
A suivre 


	3. quand on apprend la veriter

Auteur : siria black  
  
Email : siriablack@aol.com  
  
Couple : pas encore décider  
  
Genre : hétéro, histoire racontée par « je » etc  
  
Disclamer : les pilotes ne sont pas à moi mais seulement dans cette fic parce que je les ai kidnappés et enfermés dans ma chambre. Bon sinon kaina ; alexandra, sandra et tout les autres sont à moi, enfin pas vraiment quand on pense qu'en fait c'est mes amis à part Kevin que j'ai inventé, mais bon pour la place qu'il va prendre dans cette fic ce n'est pas important.  
  
Blabla de l'auteur : bah voila j'ai eu l'idée de faire cette fic quand on a commencé, ma copine et moi, à préparer halloween. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez en me laissant des reviews pour savoir si oui ou non je peux la continuer et si ça intéresse à quelqu'un.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Quand on apprend la vérité  
  
Kaina sania : Eh pour halloween comme dessert on prend quoi ?  
  
Siria black : Bah je sais pas j'y ai pas pensé.  
  
Kaina sania : Bah voilà, on pense pas au plus essentiel :-)  
  
Siria black : Oui désolé :-)  
  
Kaina sania : Ecoute, j'ai une idée, on fait un gâteau au chocolat.  
  
Siria black : Ouais.  
  
Kaina sania : Et des crêpes.  
  
Siria black : Ouais je m'occupe des crêpes et toi du gâteau au chocolat et des pizzas.  
  
Kaina sania : Ok je redis.  
  
Kaina sania : On achète d'abord les boissons.  
  
Kaina sania : Après les bonbons.  
  
Kaina sania : Toi les crêpes.  
  
Kaina sania : moi gâteau et pizzas.  
  
Siria black : Ouais ok.  
  
Siria black : Bon il faut que je me déconnecte, mon père est entrain de me piquer une crise !  
  
Kaina sania : ok @+ ciao  
  
Siria black : Sayonara.  
  
***************  
  
Papa : ça y est, t'as fini ?  
  
Moi : Oui c'est bon, dis-je en laissant la place à mon père.  
  
Franchement, des fois j'aimerais trop avoir un ordi portable ou un ordi dans ma chambre. Mais non je n'en ai pas le droit. Enfin j'espère que mon père ne regarde pas les photos de Duo et Heero très très chaudes.  
  
Dring dring  
  
Papa : Sab va répondre.  
  
Moi : oui.pfff  
  
J'en ai marre de toujours répondre à la porte. Surtout qu'à cette heure-là, 14H30, un mercredi après midi, c'est sûrement la cop' de ma s?ur.  
  
Moi : Euh oui qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?  
  
Voix 1 : Te parler !  
  
Voix 2 : Eh Heero, tu peux lui parler plus gentiment  
  
Heero : Baka !  
  
Duo : Ouais, (à moi) dis, ça ne te ferait rien de nous faire entrer, on commence à avoir froid.  
  
Moi : euh......oui......bien.....bien sûr.  
  
Eh oui les gundam-boys étaient là, chez moi, et ils voulaient me parler.  
  
Là, je crains le pire, je panique. De quoi veulent-il me parler ? Et si c'était à cause de moi qu'ils étaient la ? Et s'ils voulaient me tuer ?  
  
« Bon c'est bon calme toi », hein t'es qui toi ? « Ton subconscient qui en a marre de toutes tes question », hein mais c'est pas de ma faute, « non c'est celle du pape ! De toute façon t'avais qu'à pas faire ce v?ux stupide », mais je pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait se réaliser et......mais j'suis folle de me parler à moi-même. « T'avais pas remarqué ».  
  
Duo : Sabrina, ouh ouh t'es dans la lune ?  
  
Whoua il a sa main sur mon épaule ! Whoua il a sa main sur mon épaule ! Whoua il a sa main sur mon épaule ! Whoua il a sa main sur mon épaule ! Whoua il a sa main sur mon épaule ! Whoua il a sa main sur mon épaule ! Whoua il a sa main sur mon épaule. Qui a dit que je le saoûlais ? Comment vous réagiriez si le plus beau mâle de toute la planète avait sa douce main sur votre épaule ? Bah comme moi alors critiquez pas.  
  
Duo : Ouh Sabi ça va ?  
  
Moi : hein.....oh oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
« Il a encore sa main sur mon épaule »  
  
Quatre : Il y a une fille là ! dit-il en me montrant la cop de ma s?ur  
  
Moi : Oui qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
Cop : Est-ce qu'Alexandra est là ?  
  
Moi : oui attends, j'vais la chercher.  
  
Je la fais entrer et je ferme la porte.  
  
Moi : Euh.....vous.....venez avec moi.  
  
Duo : Oki d'oki ma belle, dit-il en gardant sa main sur mon épaule.  
  
Quatre : Duo tu devrais lâcher son épaule je crois.  
  
Duo : Oups !  
  
Merde, il a enlevé sa main ouinnnnnnnnnnnnn j'ai plus la douce et chaude main de Duo. Oh bon bah comme ça je vais pouvoir marcher sans qu'il ne me ralentisse.  
  
On arrive enfin devant ma chambre. Enfin on n'a pas eu besoin de faire beaucoup de trajet car la porte de ma chambre est près du couloir de la porte d'entrée.  
  
Moi : Attendez moi dans ma chambre, je vais aller prévenir ma s?ur.  
  
Je sors sans attendre leur réponse, de toute façon ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix.  
  
Le temps que j'aille dans la chambre de ma s?ur, que je la prévienne de la présence de sa cop dans le couloir, de répondre à ses vannes, d'aller boire quelque chose qu'à mon retour, je vois déjà Heero fouiller ma chambre, Duo sur mon lit, Quatre en train de dire à Heero d'arrêter et Trowa et Wufei qui, comme à leur habitude, ne dissent rien.  
  
Moi : Euh.......dis, tu veux que je t'aide Heero ?  
  
Heero : Je veux en savoir plus sur toi.  
  
Moi : Ce serait mieux si c'était moi qui posait cette question. Et toi Duo, tu fais quoi sur mon lit à sentir ma tête d'oreiller ?  
  
Duo : Hein.......euh, dit-il en rougissant  
  
Moi : Bon ok, j'aurai pas de réponse, alors tu me veux quoi Heero ?  
  
Heero : Pourquoi on est là ?  
  
Moi : Quoi ? Dans ma chambre ? Bah parce qu'on ne peut pas aller dans la salle à manger.  
  
Wufei : (en grognant) il veux dire dans ce monde stupide onna !  
  
Moi : Eh ! Elle t'en dit bien des choses la stupide onna, et puis de toute façon, j'en sais rien moi pourquoi vous êtes là.  
  
Heero : Oui tu le sais, la vieille nous l'a dit !  
  
Shit.......ils le savent et je suis sûre que là il va sortir son flingue et me flinguer, attends , il a parlé d'une vieille, mais quelle vieille ? Pas celle que j'ai sauvée et qui m'a accordé un v?u ? Sinon j'suis dans la merde.  
  
Moi : Quelle vieille ? Demandais-je paniquée.  
  
Quatre : Celle qui t'a accordé un v?u l'autre jour.  
  
Oh non c'est bien elle ! Maintenant ils ne vont pas arrêter de me poser des questions et bien sûr il va falloir que j'y réponde. J'ne crois pas que je vais m'en sortir vivante en plus pour en rajouter à mon malheur, Quatre n'arrête pas de me regarder. Je suis sûre qu'il capte mon malaise.  
  
Moi : Connais pas ! Vous devez vous tromper de personne, dis-je en voulant sortir de ma chambre.  
  
Duo : Eh n'ait pas peur. On ne te veut aucun mal, on veut juste savoir pourquoi t'as souhaité qu'on vienne et d'où tu nous connais, dit-il en me retenant par la taille pour m'empêcher de sortir.  
  
Heero : J'ai trouvé d'où elle nous connaît, dit-il en montrant un manga de gundam wing, tu peux m'expliquer ?  
  
Et re shit..........J'suis coincé là ! En plus, ils vont sûrement pas me croire. Bref je me lance dans un long monologue expliquant comment j'ai fait ce v?u, même si je pense qu'ils le savent déjà, et après je leur dis ce qu'ils sont dans ce monde pour nous et là comme je l'ai prédit, ils se foutent de moi.  
  
Duo : Mais oui c'est ça ! Tu sais ma belle, c'est pas que je ne veux pas te croire mais pense quand même que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux.  
  
Wufei : Ouais pour une fois Maxwell a raison, onna.  
  
Duo : Eh ! Euh........bella qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
  
Ils m'énervent de ne pas me croire et je sens qu'avant que cette histoire soit réglée, je vais faire du pâté de chinois s'il continue avec ses onna !!!  
  
Duo : Ouh ouh ! Répond bella.  
  
Oh et puis lui, il ne peut pas arrêter avec ses « bella ». J'crois qu'il y aura aussi du pâté d'américain avec celui du chinois. C'est énervée comme il n'y a pas que j'arrache le livre des mains de Heero et je me mets à crier.  
  
Moi : (en criant) Parce que vous croyez que ce livre je l'ai fumé peut- être ?  
  
Duo : Non bella mais......  
  
Moi : Oh et puis toi arrête de m'appeler bella parce que tu m'énerves légèrement.  
  
Duo : Mais......  
  
Quatre : C'est bon Duo, Sabrina, moi je te crois.  
  
Moi : (en criant) Toi aussi tu ne me crois pas mais c'est pas vrai je........quoi ? Attends t'as dit que tu me croyais ? dis-je en me calmant.  
  
Quatre : Oui je te crois.  
  
Trowa : .............(moi aussi)  
  
Wufei : Quoi vous la croyez ? Mais c'est absurde !  
  
Quatre : mais Wufei, comment saurait-elle tout de nous si ce n'était pas la vérité ?!  
  
Wufei : Je veux qu'elle me prouve qu'elle connaît des trucs sur nous.  
  
Oh facile, il veux un exemple il en aura un.  
  
Moi : ok tu veux un exemple, alors voilà. Wufei je sais que t'as été marié à Mei Lang à 14 ans, Trowa, Catherine est vraiment ta s?ur et ton vrai nom est Triton Bloom, Heero, toi t'as vécu avec Odin Lowe qui t'a appris tout ce que tu sais et c'est même un tueur à gage, toi Duo c'est le père Maxwell et s?ur Hélène qui t'ont élevé, quand à toi Quatre, tu n'es pas né d'une éprouvette mais naturellement. Vous voulez savoir autre chose ou c'est bon ?  
  
Whoua qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme ça ? Ça se voit que j'ai jeté un froid dans la pièce. C'est tout moi ça « comment casser l'ambiance par Sabrina Geslin ». Qu'est-ce que je peux ne pas aimer le silence, surtout quand il est aussi posant. Aller merde que quelqu'un parle !  
  
Duo : Whoua là tu nous as vraiment mis sur le cul !  
  
Moi : bah je........  
  
Heero : Bon maintenant qu'on sait la vérité, ramène nous chez nous, dans notre monde.  
  
Moi : Mais je ne sais pas comment faire, t'es marrant toi. Demandez à la vieille, seulement elle peut vous aider.  
  
Quatre : Elle est morte. !  
  
Moi : Bah alors désolé mais vous allez devoir rester ici.  
  
Trowa : elle nous a dit, avant de mourir, que t'allais hériter de ses pouvoirs.  
  
Tient tient, il sait parler lui ? C'est nouveau ça.  
  
Wufei : En clair, t'as ses pouvoirs donc toi seule peut nous ramener chez nous.  
  
Là c'est à moi d'être sur le cul ! Alors j'ai des pouvoirs, que je ne sais pas contrôler, et dont j'ignorais l'existence.  
  
Bon là ils attendent peut-être que je parle mais ils veulent que je dise quoi ?  
  
Moi : Bah.......là.......j'sais pas quoi dire.  
  
Wufei : dis nous ce que tu comptes faire pour nous ramener chez nous pauvre onna !  
  
Moi : eh je te ferai dire connard que je viens d'apprendre que j'ai des pouvoirs. Je sais, par conséquent, pas encore les contrôler et encore moins comment vous ramener alors si vous voulez vraiment rentrer chez vous, vous attendrez un peu.  
  
Wufei : On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge avec elle et puis je t'interdis de me traiter de connard, stupide onna !  
  
Moi : Et moi de stupide onna !  
  
Heero : Bon on va y aller, mais sache qu'on t'aura a l'?il.  
  
Moi : Ouais c'est ça, dis-je en les voyant sortir de chez moi.  
  
Enfin ils sont partis, je vais enfin pouvoir réfléchir sur ce qu'ils m'ont dit mais surtout prendre une bonne douche.  
  
Duo : Au fait., dit-il en revenant  
  
Quoi encore, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?  
  
Moi : Quoi ? Réponds-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
  
Duo : Tien ton sac, je l'ai trouvé hier. Tu l'avais oublié.  
  
Moi : Ah....euh...merci.  
  
Duo : Je n'ai rien touché.  
  
Moi : merci, maintenant au revoir.  
  
Duo : Et ma récompense alors ?  
  
Non pas de chibis eyes, je ne peux pas y résister.  
  
Moi : Quoi ?  
  
Duo : Bah oui, j'ai le droit à une récompense, non ?  
  
Moi : Oui mais quoi ?  
  
Duo : Quoi ? Tu veux bien ?  
  
Moi : Oui.  
  
Duo : Tout ce que je veux ?  
  
Moi : Il y a des limites quand même !  
  
Duo : Ok, alors je veux que tu m'embrasses.  
  
Quatre : Duo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Non mais il est malade ! C'est pas que je ne le veux pas, loin de là, mais il y a quand même des limites.  
  
Duo : Ou sinon laisse moi t'embrasser ? S'il te plaît rien qu'une fois.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je réponds moi. J'ai grave envie qu'il m'embrasse mais pas comme ça. Mais bon je ne risque rien après tout.  
  
Moi : Euh.....bah.........d'accord.  
  
Duo : Cool, dit-il en sautant comme un foi. Quat-chou, tu peux dire aux autres que j'arrive s'il te plait ?  
  
Quatre : Pffff oui.  
  
Là je commence à paniquer grave. Il commence à s'approcher de moi dangereusement. En plus il est bien plus grand que moi et mon père est juste à côté alors s'il se ramène ça va finir mal.  
  
Arrivé jusqu'à moi, il me prend dans ses bras pour me mettre à la hauteur de son visage. Là j'ai vraiment trop chaud. Sentir son torse musclé contre moi me rend toute chose.  
  
Duo : Si tu as peur on peut repousser ça à plus tard.  
  
Moi : J'ai........j'ai pas peur ! Où t'es allé pêcher ça ?  
  
Duo : Bah t'as pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude d'embrasser un mec.  
  
Moi : Dans ces conditions c'est sûr !  
  
Duo : Bon alors t'es prête ?  
  
Sa voix est douce et rassurante. Elle me fait fondre.  
  
Moi : oui, dis-je rassurée.  
  
Il fit glisser doucement sa main derrière ma nuque pour avancer ma tête et c'est l'extase complète.  
  
Il m'embrasse de ses douces et chaudes lèvres, d'un baiser doux et timide à la fois. Je lui réponds avec la même intensité.  
  
Whoua mon dieu, il embrasse vraiment trop bien en plus il me sert de plus en plus dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille, même si je me demande comment je pourrais.  
  
Si c'est ça le paradis je préfère y rester pour toujours, après tout qui n'aimerait pas rester dans les bras de Duo ? Et ne me dites pas vous, je ne vous croirais pas !  
  
Mais malgré que le baiser soit super, j'aimerais qu'il le soit plus. Malheureusement Duo a plutôt peur d'approfondir le baiser. Peut-être devrais-je l'approfondir toute seule pour qu'il suive le mouvement ? Bon je me lance je verrai bien.  
  
Je passe doucement ma langue sur ses lèvres et je sens tout de suite un sourire germer sur ses lèvres quand il m'autorise l'entrée de sa bouche.  
  
Avant même que je n'entre ma langue sans sa bouche, je sens déjà la sienne jouer avec la mienne. Elles jouent un ballet pendant au moins une minute mais qui pour moi dure une éternité.  
  
Duo : Whoua c'était super. Je pourrai recommencer ça quand tu veux.  
  
Moi : Bah il faudra pour cela que tu me ramènes quelque chose que j'aurai oublié, dis-je en descendant de ses bras et en entrant chez moi.  
  
Moi : A demain en cours, dis-je en fermant la porte.  
  
A suivre (si vous le voulez toujours) 


	4. flirte et tristesse

Auteur : siria black  
  
Email : siriablack@aol.com  
  
Couple : pas encore décider mais ça se dévoile un peut dans ce chapitre. Je tenait a préciser que les couples je peux les changer à force que l'histoire avance alors à vous de me dire les couples que vous préférer et j'essayerais d'en prendre comptes.  
  
Genre : hétéro, histoire racontée par « je » etc  
  
Disclamer : les pilotes ne sont pas à moi mais seulement dans cette fic parce que je les ais kidnappés et enfermés dans ma chambre. Bon sinon kaina, alexandra, sandra et tout les autres sont à moi, enfin pas vraiment quand on pense qu'en fait c'est mes amis à part Kevin que j'ai inventé, mais bon pour la place qu'il va prendre dans cette fic ce n'est pas important.  
  
Blabla de l'auteur : bah voila j'ai eu l'idée de faire cette fic quand on a commencé, ma copine et moi, à préparer halloween. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez en me laissant des reviews pour savoir si oui ou non je peux la continuer et si ça intéresse quelqu'un.  
  
Yami-Rose : heero va bientôt fondre ça tu peut en être sur et j'ai déjà mon idée sur la personne qui le ferra fondre. Pi t'être relena (enfin si je décide de la faire venir niack niack). Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y en à qui veux me tuer hein ?  
  
ShadowDark : merci. C'est vrai que ça change des fics qui ne sont la plupart du temps que centré sur duo et heero. Mais après tout j'aime bien ce couple vu que c'est mon couple préférer dans ce manga. Enfin bref ici c'est une fic hétéro donc pas yaoi. Qui a dit dommage ?  
  
Merci pour vos rewieux  
  
Maintenant place a l'histoire  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Flirte et tristesse  
  
Moi : kaina t'as donner les invitations pour la fête ?  
  
Kaina : oui sauf à Théo  
  
Moi : t'as peur de lui donner ?  
  
Kaina : ouais. Ça a bon être mon mec, j'ai tout de même la trouille en plus je vais sur ment le quitter  
  
Moi : ouais je préfère pas savoir pourquoi, di-je en voyant sa tête ou germer un sourire triste  
  
Il faut bien dire que moi aussi j'suis dans la merde parce qu'en faite pour tout expliquer, cette fête on l'as fait depuis des années, elle est donc connu de tous.  
  
En faite il y aura plein de monde ainsi que mon ex et son pote qui veux me faire ma fête pour cause que j'aurai jamais du plaquer jeremy, mon ex, pendant les vacances d'été.  
  
Ça pourrai passer si on avait pas décider, kaina et moi, d'inviter heero et les autres. Et avec duo et le baiser de la veille encore trop présent dans mon esprit, ça va être pire.  
  
Enfin bref je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, tout ce que je crains la c'est de revoir duo et c'est aussi que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui depuis hier. Dois-je oublier ce qui c'est passé ou au contraire essayer de lui en parler pour lui demander ce que ça représentait pour lui ?  
  
Je ne sais pas, je sais plus et c'est ça qui m'effraye.  
  
Laura : salut sabre, salut anis.  
  
Moi : salut laura tu va ?  
  
Laura : je vais et toi ?  
  
Moi : bas écoute ça peu pas mieux aller, dit-je avec un sourire  
  
Laura : elle me fait la tête anissa ?  
  
Kaina : hein ?.................. Non je te fait pas la tête, je penser  
  
Laura : ah ok tu m'as fait peur  
  
Moi : les filles je croit qu'il faudrait aller en cours maintenant  
  
Kaina : t'a raison, dit-elle en entendant la sonnerie  
  
Arriver en cour on découvre sandra et wufei entrain de s'engueuler.  
  
Sandra : TU TE CROIS LE MEILLEUR ESPECE DE CON ?  
  
Moi : qu'es qu'il se passe quatre ?  
  
Wufei : MIEUX QUE TOI ESPECE D'ONNA  
  
Quatre : il se dispute pour savoir qui sera le plus fort à relever les défis qui vont se dérouler pour la fête de noël  
  
Sandra : OUAIS BAS C'EST CE QU'ON VERRA, DIT-ELLE EN SORTANT DE NOTRE CLASSE POUR ALLER VERS LA SIENNE.  
  
Moi : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Wufei : C'EST DEJA TOUT VU  
  
Ah oui je vous ait pas dit mais pour chaque fête comme noël, halloween et paque, notre lycée prévoie une fête qui ce passe sous forme de défi à relever et le premier à arriver gagne soit un voyage, un scooter etc..........  
  
Ces défis doivent se faire en couple soit 2 filles, 2 garçons ou 1 fille et 1 garçon. Enfin bref avec tout ça je viens juste de remarquer que duo n'était pas la.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Je vous passe le détail des cours parce que à part que les profs c'étaient tous donner le mot pour m'en faire voir de toute les couleurs rien de spéciale n'est arrivé. A croire qu'aujourd'hui j'étais leur tête de turc. C'était du « mademoiselle geslin arrêter de parler » « mademoiselle geslin aurai vous l'aimable obligeance de suivre mon cours ou du moins de faire semblant ? » encore une change que la journée est terminer sinon je croit que j'aurai tuer les profs.  
  
Enfin bref après 9h de cour non stop a part 1h de pose pour mange, on peut enfin quitter les cours. On est jeudi se qui veux dire que demain c'est vendredi mais c'est aussi halloween. Ah oui autre bonne nouvelle on est enfin en VACANCE.  
  
Laura : eh siria tu sais qui j'ai vu hier ?  
  
Moi : bas non vu que je n'était pas avec toi  
  
Laura : j'ai vu manu et jeremy. Jeremy est toujours aussi fou de toi.  
  
Moi : ah, dit-je sur un ton de je-m'en-foutisme total  
  
Kaina : ça a pas l'air de te faire plus d'effet que ça, dit-elle en riant  
  
Moi : non tu croit ? dit-je ironiquement  
  
Non mais attendait je rêve ou quoi. Monsieur m'a plaqué parce que manu lui à dit de le faire quand j'ai reprit avec lui et maintenant il aimerait reprendre avec moi ? Je sais que j'ai dit que c'était moi qui l'avait plaquer mais ça remonte au dernière vacance et depuis je suis ressortit avec lui et 3 jours après il m'a larguer en me donnant comme raison que j'aurai du aller le voir alors qu'il était avec des potes que je ne connaissait pas. Manque de pot j'ai apprit quelque jour après par laura que déjà il ne voulait pas me le dire en fasse mais que se soit laura qui me le dise. Le pire c'est quand plus il m'avait mentit parce qu'il m'a largué seulement parce que manu lui a dit de le faire. Ça me dégoûte ça. (1)  
  
Quatre : euh les filles ça vous dit de venir manger chez nous.  
  
Kaina : pour moi pas de problème  
  
Laura : moi aussi  
  
Moi : désoler mais je doit rester avec ma s?ur parce que mes parents vont manger chez de la familles et ils veulent pas laisser ma s?ur seule chez moi.  
  
Laura : pourquoi elle est assez grande ?  
  
Moi : ils ont plus confiance en elle. Elle leurs a mentit la dernière fois en disant qu'elle allait dormir chez une copine alors qu'elle est aller chez son mec Kevin qui d'ailleurs en passant n'est plus son mec pour des raison que j'ignore.  
  
Quatre : elle a qu'à venir alors  
  
Moi : oui mais c'est pas sur que mon père soit d'accord  
  
Kaina : téléphone lui  
  
Moi : ouais t'a raison  
  
Au téléphone !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moi : papa c'est sabrina. Voila il y a des potes qui m'on invité à manger chez eux avec anissa et laura tu veux bien que j'y aille ?  
  
Père : et t'a s?ur tu l'oublie ? dit-il sur un ton dur  
  
Moi : non elle pourra venir  
  
Père : je ne sais pas chéri. Tu ne fricotes quand même pas avec un des mecs ?  
  
Moi : non papa ou va tu chercher ça ? dit-je avec une voix innocente  
  
Père : bon j'ai confiance en toi ma puce ne me déçoit pas  
  
Moi : merci papa  
  
Fin de la communication  
  
Whoua putain encore une chance qu'il a confiance en moi. J'espère vraiment qu'il ne saura rien de se qui c'est passer entre moi et jeremy (pensé pas à des trucs pervers vous !) et entre moi et duo sinon j'suis morte.  
  
Kaina : alors il veux bien ?  
  
Moi : ouais c'est bon, je vais aller chercher alexandra  
  
Quatre : ok tient l'adresse, à moins que tu ne préfères qu'on vienne vous chercher ?  
  
Moi : non c'est bon merci quatre mais j'arriverai bien a trouver toute seule, dit-je en prenant l'adresse, bon j'y vais  
  
Laura : ok à tout à l'heure  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Il m'a au moins fallu 1h pour convaincre ma s?ur et surtout de lui dire qui était ces mecs. Au début je voulait pas lui dire que c'était les gundam boys après tout elle m'aurai pas cru. Après je me suis dit qu'après tout qui tente rien n'a rien alors je lui aie dit la vérité. Elle aussi aime bien ce manga, enfin pas vraiment elle préfère un des pilotes c'est tout et deviner qui ?.........................et oui notre soldat parfait.  
  
Maintenant elle est plutôt existée comme une puce a l'idée de rencontrer heero en chair et en os. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne m'a même pas demander comment ils sont arriver la mais seulement si relena était la elle aussi et si heero était comme dans le manga, aussi mignon.  
  
Vraiment timbré.  
  
Enfin bref l'à on est arrivé devant leur baraque. Ça ce voit vraiment que c'est quatre qui l'a acheter. On dirait la maison de Lionel li dans sakura, elle est aussi grande.  
  
Tient en parlant de lionel, si j'ai vraiment des pouvoirs je pourrai le faire venir. Après tout il est craquant.  
  
Quatre : heu sab tu rentre ou pas  
  
Moi : hein ? Euh.......oui  
  
A force de penser je suis resté devant la porte d'entrer donc dehors alors que tout les autres me regardent bizarrement et que quatre s'époumoner en me disant de rentrer.  
  
Tient ils sont encore bouche ouverte même ma s?ur qui a arrêter de regarder heero et de lui baver dessus.  
  
Moi : bas quoi ? Qu'es qu'il y a ?  
  
Duo : euh......bella. Je sais pas à quoi tu penser mais tout à l'heure tu a rayonné comme si t'avait été un ange, il y avait un holla de lumières autour de toi.  
  
Très drôle j'adore son humour. Tient au faite qu'es qu'il fait la lui ? Ok vous allez me dire « il est chez lui, c'est normal qu'il soit la » mais moi je voudrai savoir pourquoi il était pas la à l'école.  
  
Quatre : dit siria tu pensait à quoi tout à l'heure ?  
  
Moi : euh à rien d'important pourquoi ?  
  
Wufei : à cause de la lumière onna  
  
Toujours aussi gentil wufei  
  
Moi : (en regardant tout le monde) alors c'est vrai c'est pas un mensonge ?  
  
Kaina : bas non tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on avait inventé cette histoire ?  
  
Moi : euh........bas........oui  
  
(Un silence pesant)  
  
Duo : bon ça vous dit d'oublier ça et d'aller manger ? demanda t-il joyeusement  
  
Kaina : ouais t'a raison mon pote, j'ai trop fin  
  
Duo et kaina : VIVE LA NOURRITURE (2)  
  
Duo : eh je t'aime bien toi. On risque de bien s'entende toi et moi ma puce, dit-il en la prenant par les épaule  
  
Kaina : ouais c'est certain, dit-elle en se serrant plus contre lui  
  
Ok je comprend plus rien. Déjà il y a de la lumière autour de moi quand je pense à faire venir lionel et après je vois devant mes yeux kaina et duo flirter légèrement mais en plus il l'a appelé MA PUCE. Non mais je rêve. Alors pour lui c'était rien le baiser qu'on a échangé ? Après tout il doit avoir plein de filles à ses pied alors pourquoi se préoccuper d'une pauvre conne comme moi qui plus est, est aussi laide qu'un pou. Et puis je comprend qu'il s'intéresse a kaina. D'une elle est plus jolie que moi et de deux elle a pas un père qui ne veut pas qu'elle ait un petit copain donc pas besoin de se cacher.  
  
Eh mais qu'es qu'il fait, ouch ça fait mal ça  
  
Heero : peut-être que les autres veulent oublier mais pas moi. Je sait que c'est tes pouvoirs qui se manifestent donc bientôt t'arrivera à les contrôler, dit-il en me lâchant  
  
En faite il m'avait pris par le poigner et m'avait coincé entre lui et le mur en fessant pression sur mes poigné et avec son corps sur le mien. Dans d'autre circonstance ça m'aurai rien fait mais la ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.  
  
********************************************************  
  
La soirée est enfin terminé est ça à était la pire de toute ma vie.  
  
J'avais était mise à l'écart et personne ne faisait attention à moi à part peut-être quatre qui me parlait de temps en temps avant de retourné à ses occupations et wufei qui m'insulter avant d'aller dans sa chambre.  
  
Duo et kaina n'ont fait que flirter devant mes yeux. Enfin c'était plutôt elle qui flirter avec lui mais lui il ne ferai rien pour l'arrêter. Mais le pire c'est que lui et moi on à pas pu se parler donc de reparler de ce qui c'est passer hier. De toute façon je croie qu'il a oublié et de toute façon il a l'air de s'en foutre royalement. C'est dur mais il faut que je l'oublie, il préfère kaina. Ça fait mal de voir que anissa fait fondre tous les mecs, surtout ceux qui m'intéressent.  
  
Ma s?ur à elle passer sa soirée avec heero. Au début il voulait pas qu'elle l'approche mais petit à petit il a commencer à la laisser s'approcher mais surtout il lui parlait, rigoler avec elle. Il l'aime bien et ça se voit.  
  
Laura c'était rapproché de trowa. Ils s'entendent bien tout les deux. J'ai l'impression que laura l'aime et que c'est réciproque.  
  
Le temps que j'ai passé seule m'a permis de tout voir dans tous les détails dans les 3 couples qui sont entrain de se former.  
  
Je suis contente pour eux et moi j'ai envie de me flinguer la gueule d'avoir était aussi bête de croire que duo avait un soit dissent petit sentiment pour moi. La pire des idiotes. Pour l'oublier et oublier mon malheur je serai même prête à retourner avec jeremy.  
  
Enfin bref je verrai. Demain c'est halloween et kaina et moi passerons la journée ensemble à tout préparer, je lui poserai des questions sur duo et sur se qu'elle éprouve pour lui.  
  
Ah oui les mecs viennent à la fête. Ma s?ur, kaina et laura sont contente mais pas moi.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A suivre (si vous le voulait toujours)  
  
: ça m'est vraiment arriver et ça m'a vraiment dégoûter. Il a demander a ma copine de me dire qu'il me plaquer mais en plus c'est pas lui qui lui a dit mais son pote et lui il baisser la tête comme si il voulais pas le faire. Quant ma copine lui a dit qu'elle ne me le dira pas parce que c'était a lui de me le dire il m'a envoyer un texto comme quoi il me quitter. Vraiment super de le faire par texto. Le pire c'est que maintenant qu'il me rencontre vu qu'on est au même lycée il n'arrête pas de me regarder. Ça me dégoûte ces mec qui son pas capable de vivre par eux même mais seulement par leurs copains.  
  
: oui vive la nourriture. C'est le meilleure des pêcher pour moi. ;-) 


	5. une fête d'halloween inoubliable partit...

Auteur : siria black  
  
Email : siriablack@aol.com  
  
Couple : kaina + 2 ; 2+K ? Siria+2 ; 2+S ? Laura+3 ; 3+L? Alexandra+1; 1+A ? Jeremy + siria ; Siria + jeremy ? Je tenait a préciser que les couples je peux les changer à force que l'histoire avance alors à vous de me dire les couples que vous préférer et j'essayerais d'en prendre comptes.  
  
Genre : hétéro, histoire racontée par « je » etc  
  
Disclamer : les pilotes ne sont pas à moi mais seulement dans cette fic parce que je les ais kidnappés et enfermés dans ma chambre. Bon sinon kaina, alexandra, sandra et tout les autres sont à moi, enfin pas vraiment quand on pense qu'en fait c'est mes amis à part Kevin que j'ai inventé, mais bon pour la place qu'il va prendre dans cette fic ce n'est pas important.  
  
Blabla de l'auteur : bah voila j'ai eu l'idée de faire cette fic quand on a commencé, ma copine et moi, à préparer halloween. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez en me laissant des reviews pour savoir si oui ou non je peux la continuer et si ça intéresse quelqu'un.  
  
PLACE A L'HISTOIRE  
  
***********************************************  
  
Une fête d'halloween inoubliable  
Partit 1  
  
Enfin vendredi,  
  
Enfin halloween,  
  
Cette fête que j'attendais depuis longtemps et dont j'avais hâte qu'elle arrive. Maintenant je veux qu'elle finisse vite. Si tout se passe comme hier entre kaina et duo, je sens que je ne le supporterai pas.  
  
C'est vrai, j'ai eu du mal à en prendre conscience mais je suis tombé amoureuse de duo. Et j'ai mal à cause de ça. Mais ce qui fait le plus mal c'est de savoir que c'est un sentiment à sens unique. Je sais que ça sert à rien de tomber amoureuse de lui alors qu'il devra retourner chez lui quand cette histoire sera fini et que ça ne sert à rien non plus de ce démoraliser mais c'est plus fort que moi.  
  
Whoua 13H30. A force de me plaindre sur ça je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé et kaina va arriver dans 15 minutes à tout casser.  
  
Alex : sab es que heero vient ce soir à la fête ?  
  
Moi : oui bien sur  
  
Alex : cool. Tu sait il est plus gentil et pas aussi froid que tout le monde le croit  
  
Moi : Alex tombe pas amoureuse de lui. Il n'est pas de notre monde et lui et les autres n'attendent qu'une chose c'est que je l'ai aide à retourné chez eux, surtout lui.  
  
Alex : toi ça ne t'a pas empêché de tomber amoureuse de duo que je sache ?  
  
Moi : quoi ?................mais qu'es que tu raconte ?  
  
Alex : arrête sabrina, je suis t'a s?ur et je sais quand tu tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un ou quand tu déteste une personne.  
  
Moi : euh......bon disons que t'a raison, c'est pas une raison. J'ai fait une grosse connerie de tomber amoureuse de lui parce que j'en souffre. Duo ne fait que s'amuser parce qu'il sait qu'il ne restera pas la toute sa vie et à cause de ça je souffre et quand il repartira j'en souffrirai encore plus. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres de ça.  
  
Alex : je veux prendre le risque de l'aimer et de souffrir  
  
Moi : si ça te fait plaisir, di-je ironiquement, mais je ne serai pas la quand ça arrivera.  
  
(Sonnette de la porte lol)  
  
Moi : salut kaina tu va ?  
  
Kaina : je vais et toi ?  
  
Moi : bas écoute ça pourrai mieux aller.  
  
Kaina : on si met alors pour la deco ?  
  
Moi : ouais, au faite Theo, tu la quitter ou pas ?  
  
Kaina : ouais par texto  
  
Moi : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
C'est dégueulasse la manière dont elle l'a plaquer. Elle qui nous disais l'aimer et maintenant elle lui crache à la gueule. Que c'est beau l'amour. En faite à bien y réfléchir elle ne l'a jamais vraiment aimer puisqu'on ne l'a voyait jamais avec lui et quand ils se voyaient ils ne s'embrassaient pas mais se faisait seulement la bise.  
  
Moi : t'a quelqu'un en vu pour le remplacer ? Di-je en sortant une deco d'un carton  
  
Kaina : ouais on peux dire ça, dit-elle en faisant comme moi  
  
Moi : je le connaît ?  
  
Kaina : ouais c'est duo  
  
Moi : (pas surprise pour un sous) ahh t'es amoureuse de lui ?  
  
Kaina : ouais grave, on s'entend bien tout les deux, on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Tu ne peux pas savoir siria, je suis grave amoureuse de lui.  
  
Moi : je comprend kaina, moi aussi j'aime un mec qui ne m'aime pas  
  
Kaina : ah oui est c'est qui ? dit-elle toute souriante  
  
Vite trouve quelque chose, trouve quelque chose.  
  
Moi : c'est.................euh....................quatre, vouai quatre.  
  
Kaina : non c'est vrai ? Tu sais il a l'air de bien t'aimer, tente ta chance  
  
Moi : ouais je verrai  
  
Mais qu'es qu'il m'a pris de dire quatre. Il est gentil mais ce serai plutôt un frère pour moi c'est tout. Et si il l'apprend, il va peux être y croire ! Et quand il va vouloir me repousser, il va essayait de le faire en douceur pour ne pas me faire du mal !! Mais dans quel merde je me suis encore fourrer moi ?  
  
**********************************************************  
  
L'après midi est déjà assez bien avancé mais pas la deco. Kaina et moi avons fait que de rigoler. Les invités vont bientôt arrivés et nous ont pas encore prête. De toute façon nous connaissants s'était prévisible.  
  
Moi : et tu sais quoi ma s?ur est amoureuse de heero  
  
Kaina : non c'est vrai ? Ils ferrons un beau couple mais pas aussi beau que le miens avec duo  
  
Moi : ouais, di-je mélancolique  
  
Elle veux vraiment me foutre le moral à zéro je croit. Elle ne peut pas arrêter de parler de lui. En plus qu'es qu'elle en sais si elle est duo formeront un beau couple ou pas. Je devient méchante la et bizarrement j'aime ça.  
  
Kaina : dit tu crois qu'entre duo et moi ça pourrai marcher ?  
  
Moi : surment  
  
Kaina : siria, va voir quatre et dit lui que tu l'aime ai lieu de te démoraliser  
  
Moi : je croit pas que..........  
  
Alex : t'aime quatre toi, c'est nouveau je croyait que c'était d.....  
  
Moi : lalalalalalalalalala, fi-je en allant vers ma s?ur, (murmure) je t'expliquerai plus tard.  
  
Alex : ouais t'a plutôt intérêt, me dit-elle en murmurent, vous devriez vous préparer parce que la fête commence bientôt  
  
Kaina : ouais t'a s?ur a raison, siria on devrait se préparer  
  
Moi : c'est sur et puis maintenant on peut le faire puisque la salle est assez décorer non ?  
  
Kaina : oui aller lest go  
  
Moi je me déguise en déesse de la mort. Mais le déguisement n'est pas comme celui du dieu de la mort. Ce n'est pas un long déguisement noir qui n'est pas vraiment sexy. Non c'est une robe comme ceux des diablesses mais en noir. Je mets aussi un peux de crème blanche, qui brille dans le noir, sur le visage. Je mets du crayon sous les yeux et du mascara water prouffe ®. Un peux de faux sang sur les bras pour innové une peux. Le résultat est dément et selon les dires de kaina, il est hyper bien réussi et super sexy.  
  
Kaina, elle, à décider de se déguiser en diablesse. Le déguisement est comme le mien mais en rouge. Il à un dessin de feu en bas, qui remonte jusqu'à la ceinture, de la robe et quelque petite flamme sur toute la robe. Elle a aussi mit un peux de maquillage ainsi que du faux sang sur ses bras. Le déguisement est vraiment bien réussi.  
  
Laura, elle, m'a dit qu'elle allait se déguiser en sorcière. La robe est pareil que celle de kaina et moi mais elle de couleur verte. Un vert très clair et aussi beau que celui d'un joyau. Un vert très très beau. Elle aussi va mettre du faux sang sur elle. J'ai hâte de voir le résulta.  
  
Kaina : siria pour la fête j'ai eu une idée de jeu  
  
Moi : ah oui et c'est quoi ?  
  
Kaina : bas t'a vu que dans la salle il y a une estrade ? Bas j'ai penser à faire un karaoké, dit-elle en me voyant acquiescer. Tu vois nous 5, laura, toi, sandra, alexandra et moi on pourrai chanter une chanson et danser, après j'ai penser que heero, duo, trowa, quatre et wufei pourrait faire pareil.  
  
Moi : hein ? Mais t'es malade ? Tu me dis ça à quelques minutes de la fête. Et puis rien ne dit que les mecs seront d'accord  
  
Kaina : je leurs aient demandés et ils ont dit oui  
  
Moi : et les filles t'a penser à eux ?  
  
Kaina : elles sont d'accord. Y'a que toi qui était pas au courant  
  
Moi : ça fait plaisir de savoir ça, et puis qui te dit que je suis d'accord ?  
  
Kaina : t'aime bien chanter  
  
Moi : mais c'est pas une raison et puis je suis pas prête donc ma voix va être horrible  
  
Kaina : t'a vois est toujours magnifique. Aller dit oui s'il te plaie  
  
Moi : bon........d'accord  
  
J'arrive jamais à dire non à mes amis, un jour ça me perdra  
  
Kaina : merci, merci, dit-elle en me sautant dans les bras  
  
Mais dans quelle merde je me suis encore mise. En ce moment je me fout dans des merde pas possible, il faut vraiment que je prenne des vacances moi. Je vais me ridiculiser et se sera bien fait pour ma gueule, en plus rien cas penser que duo verra ça me rend encore plus stressé.  
  
Moi : kaina lâche moi tu m'étouffe, di-je en devenant bleu  
  
Kaina : désoler, dit-elle en me lâchant  
  
Moi : dit qu'elle chanson on va devoir chanter, demande-je en reprenant des couleurs  
  
Kaina : j'avais pensé à lady marmelade, elle est trop sexe  
  
Moi : euh.......ok  
  
J'suis pas sur que j'arriverai à la chanter  
  
********************************************************  
  
19H30 et on est enfin prête. Les invités vont arriver dans 30 minutes. J'suis vraiment stressé pour le karaoké.  
  
Au faite les mecs aussi vont chanter, mais ils vont chanter quoi ? Mais surtout en quoi vont-ils se déguiser ?  
  
J'ai bien essayé de demander à kaina mais elle est au courant de rien.  
  
Alex : sab, laura vient d'arriver  
  
M : ah salut laura, va t'asseoir, met toi à l'aise, di-je en passant comme une flèche devant elle.  
  
Laura : euh...........d'accord, dit-elle en regardant la salle.  
  
(Quelques minutes plus tard)  
  
Manu : salut laura  
  
Laura : qu'es que tu fait la toi ?  
  
Manue : bas jeremy et moi on est venu faire la fête  
  
Laura : ouais t'es vraiment pour faire la fête ou simplement pour foutre la merde ?  
  
Manu : un peux des deux, dit-il en souriant, mais non je rigole je suis venu faire la fête hein jeremy ?  
  
Jeremy : ou.......  
  
Duo : salut laura ça va ?  
  
Laura : salut duo, salut les mecs  
  
Les mecs : salut  
  
Quatre : (a manu et jeremy) salut vous vous appeler comment ?  
  
Manu : manuel enfin tu peux m'appeler manu et lui c'est jeremy et vous,  
  
Duo : moi c'est duo, lui mon meilleur ami quatre, le chinois c'est wuffy.....  
  
Wufei : WUFEI  
  
Duo : oui mon wufyfy, enfin bref le japonais à ma droite c'est hee-chan enfin heero, dit-il sous le regard noir d'heero, et pour finir voici trowa.  
  
Manu/jeremy : salut  
  
Laura : pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu déguiser  
  
Quatre : anissa voulait que vous découvriez nos costumes au karaoké  
  
Manu : il y a un karaoké ?  
  
Duo : ouais ça va être supers  
  
Manu : on va y participer jeremy  
  
Jeremy : euh........si tu veux  
  
Laura : anissa le sais comment vous déguiser ?  
  
Duo : non c'est une surprise. Toi-même tu seras surprise par trowa, pas vrai tro-chan ?  
  
Trowa : (rougissant)...........  
  
Duo : ouais ok je vois, dit laura tu sais ou se trouve bella, j'aimerai bien voir comment elle est déguiser  
  
Laura : bella ?........................ah oui, bas en faite tout à l'heure, elle est passé comme une flèche quand je suis arrivé. Elle m'a seulement dit de me mettre à l'aise.  
  
Duo : ah bas je vais attendre qu'elle réapparaisse, dit-il en rigolant  
  
( Dû coter de ma s?ur, moi et kaina. (  
  
Moi : Alex laisse toi faire putain  
  
Alex : mais je veux pas que tu m'en mette, tu va me faire mal, dit-elle en couinant  
  
Moi : bas laisse au moins kaina t'en mettre  
  
Alex : ouais bas si elle est comme toi je craint le pire  
  
Kaina : mais non j'ai l'habitude d'en mettre et puis t'a pas envie de plaire a heero,  
  
Alex : euh..........tout bien réfléchi d'accord je veux bien  
  
Moi : ouais bas il faudra déjà qu'il te remarque  
  
Alex : nia nia nia  
  
Kaina : arrêter vous deux  
  
Non mais ce n'est pas possible comment c'est dur de préparer alexandra. Elle est toujours entrain de se plaindre en plus elle veux bien faire quelque chose que si c'est pour heero. Ma s?ur se déguise en vampire, donc je vous dit pas le mal qu'on a, kaina et moi, à lui mettre du noir autour des yeux, du sang auprès de la bouche et du blanc sur tout le visage.  
  
Merde...........19H, les invités sont sur ment arriver.  
  
Moi : kaina je vais voir si tout le monde est arrivés et si quelqu'un à besoin de quelque chose  
  
Kaina : ok je reste ici pour finir  
  
Moi : bas ça j'avais déjà crut comprendre  
  
( Arrivé dans la salle (  
  
Ah les mecs sont déjà arrivés mais bizarrement ils ne sont pas déguisés.  
  
Oh non j'avait pas remarquer qu'ils étaient avec manu et jeremy ainsi que laura. D'ailleurs je vais venir à son secours.  
  
Laura : ah sab t'es enfin la merci mon dieu  
  
Moi : ouais  
  
Quatre : salut siria tu faisais quoi ?  
  
Moi : oh j'était avec kaina pour déguiser ma s?ur  
  
Heero : elle se déguise en quoi ? demanda t-il soudainement intéresser par la conversation  
  
Tient quand il s'agit d'Alex il est à l'écoute  
  
Moi : en vampire et vous pourquoi vous êtes pas déguiser ?  
  
Trowa : (tient il parle lui) on le sera au karaoké  
  
Laura : euh duo tu devrai peux être fermé la bouche parce que ça fait pas très extétique et tu pourrai aussi reprendre ton souffle parce que sinon tu va mourir de manque d'air.  
  
Duo : ................  
  
Moi : qu'es que t'a duo ?  
  
Duo : whoua la vamp, dit-il à mon attention  
  
C'est malin maintenant je rougit  
  
Manu : tu dit que ç'est une vamp ? T'es sur que t'es pas malade ?  
  
Moi : toi ferme la, di-je sur un ton froid  
  
Duo : dit ma vamp tu t'es fait belle pour moi ou quoi ?  
  
Moi : non t'es pas le centre du monde duo, di-je sur un ton plus dur que je ne l'aurai voulu  
  
Duo : ah, fit-il déçut  
  
J'ai était dur avec lui la, mais après tout il l'a bien mériter. Non mais c'est vrai il me drague et après il flirte avec kaina pour recommencé a me re-draguer, il me prend pour une girouette ou quoi ?  
  
Jeremy : euh.sab je.......je peux te parler ?  
  
Moi : pour dire quoi, pour me dire mes quatre vérité encore ? Ce n'est pas la peine  
  
Jeremy : non c'est pas je.......  
  
Moi : de toute façon je ne veux pas te parler  
  
Jeremy : mais.........  
  
Duo : tu n'as pas comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas te parler ? Alors laisse la  
  
Manu : oh toi tu ne lui parles pas comme ça  
  
Duo : il ne peut pas se défendre tout seul ? Il a besoin de son maître le petit toutou ?  
  
Manu : arrête de l'appeler comme ça connard t'a comprit ?  
  
Duo : oh c'est bon tu calme ta joie  
  
Moi : ARRÊTER VOUS DEUX !!!!!!!!!!!!!, je commence a en avoir marre  
  
Non mais ils ont quoi à s'engueuler comme ça ? Et puis pourquoi duo c'est mit dans cette histoire ? J'aurai pu me défendre toute seule. Il m'énerve autan que m'énerve manu et jeremy.  
  
Kaina : nous voila, n'es t'elle pas magnifique ? dit-elle en montrant alexandra.  
  
Duo : whoua j'ai devant mes yeux une très belle vampire mais pas aussi belle que ma vamp hein heero ?  
  
Heero :................  
  
Whoua c'est drôle de voir heero la bouche ouvert comme un poison hors de l'eau devant ma s?ur.  
  
Alex : salut heero  
  
Heero : bonsoir  
  
Alex : t'es supers bien déguiser, dit-elle ironiquement  
  
Heero : toi t'es magnifique  
  
La c'est à moi, duo, trowa, kaina, laura et wufei de se retrouver la bouche ouverte comme un poison hors de l'eau.  
  
Heero qui dit à ma s?ur qu'elle est magnifique et duo qui n'a pas encore remarquer kaina. C'est le monde à l'envers.  
  
Kaina : euh..........les mecs vous devriez allé vous préparer. Le karaoké va commencer  
  
Duo : ok lest go  
  
Vraiment je me demande en quoi ils vont se déguiser.  
  
Alex à l'air d'être heureuse mais pas laura vu que manu ne fait que de lui coller au cu, moi c'est plutôt jeremy qui me colle au cu malgré le faite que je lui ait bien montrer que je ne voulait plus rien avoir avec lui.  
  
Théo : salut sabrina, laura  
  
Moi : oh salut theo ça va ?  
  
Theo : ouais et toi ?  
  
Moi : très bien. Dit tu va y passer au karaoké ?  
  
Theo : euh..........tu sais moi et le chant c'est pas le grand amour, dit- il en rigolant  
  
Moi : ouais si tu le dit  
  
Theo : toi tu va chanter ?  
  
Moi : ouais avec les filles  
  
Theo : ah j'ai hâte de voir ça  
  
Moi : c'est ça fout toi de ma gueule  
  
Theo : mais je n'oserai jamais, dit-il en souriant  
  
Il est trop gentil, moi je l'adore trop  
  
Kaina : mes amis, voici le moment que vous attendez sur ment tous avec impatience. Le karaoké est ouvert, venez vous y inscrire auprès de Christine pour y participer. Mais avant nous allons recevoir un groupe de 5 beaux gosses qui vont vous chanter un des plus grand tube des villages people.  
  
APPLAUDISSEZ HEERO, DUO, TROWA, QUATRE ET WUFEI.  
  
Franchement on n'a pas lessivé sur le décor ainsi que sur le jeu des lumières. Quand les mecs ont apparue sur scène, les lumières se sont éteintes et quand la music commence enfin les lumières s'allume.  
  
Moi : OH MON DIEU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( A suivre ( 


	6. une fête d'halloween inoubliable partit...

Auteur: siria black  
  
Email: siriablack@aol.com  
  
Couple: kaina + 2; 2+K? Siria+2; 2+S? Laura+3 ; 3+L? Alexandra+1; 1+A ; 1xA ; Jeremy + siria ; Siria - jeremy Je tenait a préciser que les couples je peux les changer à force que l'histoire avance alors à vous de me dire les couples que vous préférer et j'essayerais d'en prendre comptes.  
  
Genre : hétéro, histoire racontée par « je » etc  
  
Disclamer : les pilotes ne sont pas à moi mais seulement dans cette fic parce que je les ais kidnappés et enfermés dans ma chambre. Bon sinon kaina, alexandra, sandra et tout les autres sont à moi, enfin pas vraiment quand on pense qu'en fait c'est mes amis à part Kevin que j'ai inventé, mais bon pour la place qu'il va prendre dans cette fic ce n'est pas important.  
  
Blabla de l'auteur : je voulais remercier tout ceux qui lisse ma fic mais surtout Demoness lange.  
  
Yami-Rose : t'a encore rien vu pour heero parce que dans ce chapitre il est encore plus décongeler. Pour le déguisement j'espère que ça va te plaire.  
  
? PLACE A LA FIC ?  
  
****************************************************  
  
Une fête d'halloween inoubliable  
Partit 2  
  
Franchement on n'a pas lessivé sur le décor ainsi que sur le jeu des lumières. Quand les mecs ont apparue sur scène, les lumières se sont éteintes et quand la music commence enfin les lumières s'allume.  
  
Moi : OH MON DIEU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mon dieu, Mon dieu, Mon dieu, Mon dieu, Mon dieu, si vous voyiez ce que je vois, vous réagirais comme moi. Pour résumer le tout heero était déguiser en policier mais en policier très sexe beaucoup trop sexe. En faite il avait la chemise ouverte sur laquelle brillait une plaque de flic, il a les cheveux encore plus en bataille qui lui donne un air kawai, son pantalon était en cuir bleu qui serai bien la ou il fallait et pour en ajouter plus il avait mis dans ses cheveux du gel effet mouiller et c'était surment jeter de l'eau sur lui avant son entrer en scène puisque son torse était mouiller. Pour compléter le déguisement il avait autour de la taille une ceinture au se poser un flingue. (Faux bien sur)  
  
Duo, lui était déguiser en pompier beaucoup mais beaucoup trop sexe pour mon pauvre coeur. Il était en uniforme rouge et dieu comment le rouge lui allait bien. Sa chemise était ouverte comme celle d'heero sauf que la sienne était fermée par un bouton au milieu. Sur sa tête il avait posé un casque de pompier rouge et il avait tressé ses cheveux.  
  
Trowa, lui était déguiser en indien. Alors pour lui c'était simple il avait presque rien sur lui. Une incitation au viol. Il avait juste un petit mais vraiment tout petit drap pour cacher son anatomie et en haut il était torse nu avec seulement autour de la taille une ceinture ou se tenez une hache. Il avait sur la tête un chapeau indien.  
  
Quatre, c'était le plus étonnant. Quand vous le connaissait comme vous le connaissait vous vous demandez si vous n'avez pas rêvé. Mais quatre était bien habillé en trip tisseur et cela je ne l'ai pas rêver. Mais c'est tout autant étonnant que de voir Akito gentil avec ses maudits dans Fruits Basket. Donc il était habillé avec presque rien. Un pantalon moulant en cuir, un haut tout aussi moulant mais toute aussi cour en cuir, sans manches et les brettelles en croix dans son dos. Il était ce qu'on peux de dire SEXY.  
  
Wufei, lui était habiller en juge mais pas le juge qu'on vois dans les cours d'audience, non c'est vraiment trop moche. Non la il était torse nu, en pantalon moulant qui à plutôt l'air trop petit. Autour de sa taille une ceinture avec un fouet accrocher dessus.  
  
Y'a pas a dire ils sont vraiment trop SEXYYYYYYYYYY  
  
Oh putain de dieu (pardon dieu ;-)), le putain de déhancher qu'a fait duo. C'est tellement impressionnant qu'il est impossible a d'écrire.  
  
Heero: YOUNG MAN, THERE'S NO NEED TO FEEL DOWN.  
  
I SAID, YOUNG MAN, PICK YOURSELF OFF THE GROUND  
  
(LE JEUNE HOMME, N'A LA AUCUN BESOIN DE SE SENTIR EN BAS.  
  
J'AI DIT, LE JEUNE HOMME, LA PIOCHE VOUS-MEME DE LA RAISON)  
  
Heero s'avance vers ma s?ur sensuellement qui elle commence vraiment à devenir rouge. Il se dandine même contre elle sensuellement.  
  
Trowa: I SAID, YOUNG MAN, 'CAUSE YOU'RE IN A NEW TOWN  
  
THERE'S NO NEED TO BE UNHAPPY.  
  
(J'AI DIT, LE JEUNE HOMME, LA CAUSE VOUS ETES DANS UNE NOUVELLE VILLE  
  
IL N'Y A AUCUN BESOIN D'ETRE MALHEUREUX.)  
  
On peut dire que lui aussi se lâche parce que comme heero, il se frotte à laura. Elle, je croit qu'elle sait plus ou se mettre tellement elle est gêné. Surtout que manu est prés d'elle et la colle (pas plus que trowa bien sur ;-)) donc ça la dérange un peux.  
  
Quatre: YOUNG MAN, THERE'S A PLACE YOU CAN GO.  
  
(LE JEUNE HOMME, EST LA A UNE PLACE OU VOUS POUVEZ ALLER.)  
  
Lui il à l'air un peux timide parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude, enfin c'est ce que j'aurai pu dire il y a encore quelque jours mais pas ce soir. Il c'est complément lâcher. Il se frotte à presque toutes les filles sauf ma s?ur, trop occuper avec heero, laura, occuper avec trowa, et moi. Mais le plus bizarre c'est qu'il est étrangement collé à kaina.  
  
Wufei: I SAID, YOUNG MAN, WHEN YOU'RE SHORT ON YOUR DOUGH.  
  
(J'AI DIT, LE JEUNE HOMME, QUAND VOUS ETES COURTS SUR VOTRE PATE.)  
  
Lui aussi il est à fond dans son rôle de juge. Il est autour de sandra qui se la joue à fond. Il lui tourne autour en lui donnant des petits coups avec son fouet comme un sado-maso.  
  
Duo: YOU CAN STAY THERE, AND I'M SURE YOU WILL FIND  
  
MANY WAYS TO HAVE A GOOD TIME.  
  
(VOUS POUVEZ RESTER LA ET JE SUIS SUR QUE VOUS TROUVEREZ  
  
BEAUCOUP DE FAÇONS DE BIEN VOUS AMUSER.)  
  
Non mais qu'es qu'il fait ? Pourquoi il vient vers moi ? Oh mon dieu. Il vient se coller à moi, me prend par la taille, colle mon corps au sien, passe une 2 ses jambe entre mes 2 cuisses et colle l'une des miennes a son entre jambe.  
  
J'ai chaud, mon dieu, j'ai vraiment trop chaud.  
  
Les 5 mecs qui se rejoignent sur scène et font un clin d'oeil au filles: IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y-M-C-A.  
  
IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y-M-C-A.  
  
(C'EST L'AMUSEMENT POUR RESTER A L'Y-M-C-A. C'EST L'AMUSEMENT POUR RESTER A L'Y-M-C-A.)  
  
Oh mon dieu je sais plus ou me mettre. Pourtant les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas provocantes, elle sont même loin de l'être, mais ceux sont eux qui l'a rende provocante. La chanson parle d'une ville cela ne devrai pas être danser comme ça mais la............hmmmmmmmmm.  
  
Duo: THEY HAVE EVERYTHING FOR YOU MEN TO ENJOY,  
  
YOU CAN HANG OUT WITH ALL THE BOYS...  
  
(ILS ONT TOUT POUR VOUS DES HOMMES POUR AIMER,  
  
VOUS POUVEZ TRAINER AVEC TOUS LES GARÇONS...)  
  
Il fait passer sa main sensuellement sur son torse et me regarde intensément.  
  
Les 5: IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y-M-C-A.  
  
IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y-M-C-A.  
  
(C'EST L'AMUSEMENT POUR RESTER A L'Y-M-C-A.  
  
C'EST L'AMUSEMENT POUR RESTER A L'Y-M-C-A.)  
  
Toujours en se trémoussant.  
  
Quatre: YOU CAN GET YOURSELF CLEANED, YOU CAN HAVE A GOOD MEAL,  
  
YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU FEEL ...  
  
(VOUS POUVEZ VOUS FAIRE NETTOYER, VOUS POUVEZ AVOIR UN BON REPAS,  
  
VOUS POUVEZ FAIRE SE QUE VOUS SENTEZ...)  
  
Tout en jetant un regard rempli de désir à toutes les filles de l'assistance ainsi qu'en se frottant au mur.  
  
Wufei: YOUNG MAN, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?  
  
I SAID, YOUNG MAN, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO BE?  
  
(JEUNE HOMME, M'ECOUTEZ-VOUS ?  
  
J'AI DIT, JEUNE HOMME, QUE VOULEZ-VOUS ETRE ?)  
  
Tout en tapant avec son fouet et en regardant sandra  
  
Heero: I SAID, YOUNG MAN, YOU CAN MAKE REAL YOUR DREAMS.  
  
BUT YOU GOT TO KNOW THIS ONE THING!  
  
(J'AI DIT, JEUNE HOMME, VOUS POUVEZ FAIRE REEL VOS REVES.  
  
MAIS VOUS ETES PARVENUS A CONNAITRE LA CHOSE DE CELUI-CI !)  
  
Tout en embarquant ma s?ur sur scène et commençant à se frotter à elle sensuellement.  
  
Trowa: NO MAN DOES IT ALL BY HIMSELF.  
  
I SAID, YOUNG MAN, PUT YOUR PRIDE ON THE SHELF,  
  
(AUCUN HOMME NE FAIT TOUT CELA TOUT SEUL.  
  
J'AI DIT, LE JEUNE HOMME, A MIS VOTRE FIERTE SUR LA PLANCHE,)  
  
Tout en embarquant, lui aussi, laura et a commencer à danser avec elle  
  
Quatre: AND JUST GO THERE, TO THE Y-M-C-A.  
  
I'M SURE THEY CAN HELP YOU TODAY.  
  
(ET ALLEZ JUSTE LA, A L'Y.M.C.A.  
  
JE SUIS SUR QU'ILS PEUVENT VOUS AIDER AUJOURD'HUI.)  
  
Tout en embarquant une fille qui m'est inconnu et à commencer à se frotter à elle en se dandinant contre elle.  
  
Les 5: IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y-M-C-A.  
  
IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y-M-C-A.  
  
(C'EST L'AMUSEMENT POUR RESTER A L'Y-M-C-A.  
  
C'EST L'AMUSEMENT POUR RESTER A L'Y-M-C-A.)  
  
Ils font tourner les filles, sauf duo et wufei qui danse sensuellement devant.  
  
Duo: THEY HAVE EVERYTHING FOR YOU MEN TO ENJOY,  
  
YOU CAN HANG OUT WITH ALL THE BOYS ...  
  
(ILS ONT TOUT POUR VOUS DES HOMMES POUR AIMER,  
  
VOUS POUVEZ TRAINER AVEC TOUS LES GARÇONS...)  
  
Mais pourquoi il m'embarque sur scène ? Oh mon dieu il danse comme un dieu.  
  
La pour bien expliquer, il m'a prit par la taille d'une main et l'autre se promène dans mes cheveux, pour ensuite commencer à descendre plus bas. D'abord tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour finir sa course sur mon postérieur.  
  
Les 5: IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y-M-C-A.  
  
IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y-M-C-A.  
  
(C'EST L'AMUSEMENT POUR RESTER A L'Y-M-C-A.  
  
C'EST L'AMUSEMENT POUR RESTER A L'Y-M-C-A.)  
  
Tout à coup duo me prend dans ses bras et instinctivement je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille et la je remarque que tout les mecs, sauf wufei, l'on fait avec les autres filles. Je crois que c'est enfin fini.  
  
On descend de sur scène et l'a je remarque kaina entrain de me regarder avec un regard bizarre.  
  
C'est moi ou elle me fait la gueule ? Si c'est a cause de ce qui vient de ce passe avec duo alors je comprend sa réaction.  
  
Moi : kaina tu me fait la gueule ?  
  
Kaina : non pourquoi je te ferai la gueule ? Je n'ai aucune raison, dit- elle sur un ton froid  
  
Moi : mais..... Kaina : écoute siria, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi pour cette histoire. On l'a déjà fait pour Théo et je n'ai pas envi que ça recommence. A ce que j'ai vu t'es aussi attiré par duo et lui aussi donc se sera a lui de choisir entre toi et moi, mais sache que je me bâterai pour l'avoir comme j'ai fait pour théo.  
  
Ok elle veux la guerre alors elle l'aura. Je déclare la guerre ouverte et tout coups bas est permis. Elle ne se laissera pas faire ? Si elle veut mais moi non plus je ne me laisserai pas faire, même si je suis déjà sur de perdre.  
  
Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire avec duo qui est attirer par moi ? C'est impossible.........enfin je croit.........argg je c'est plus quoi penser.  
  
Laura : anissa, sab, on a un problème !  
  
Moi : c'est quoi, demande-je en sortant de mes pensées.  
  
Laura : t'a s?ur n'a pas appris les paroles de lady marmelade mais celle de GENIE IN THE BOTTLE de Christina Aguillera, me dit-elle  
  
Moi : mais putain, di-je en colère  
  
Kaina : c'est bon on va chanter celle la alors. On l'a aussi apprise celle la !  
  
Moi : mouais mais......  
  
Laura : bon alors on va chanter celle la ?  
  
Kaina : ouais  
  
***************************************  
  
Ça commence enfin, j'ai trop le traque en plus c'est a moi d'ouvrir le bal.  
  
Aller j'y vais.........  
  
Moi: I FEEL LIKE I'VE BEEN LOCKED UP TIGHT  
  
FOR A CENTURY OF LONELY NIGHTS  
  
WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO RELEASE ME  
  
YOU'RE LICKING YOUR LIPS  
  
AND BLOWING KISSES MY WAY  
  
BUT THAT DON'T MEAN I'M GONNA GIVE IT AWAY  
  
BABY BABY BABY (BABY, BABY, BABY)  
  
(JE RESSEMBLE, J'AI ETE FERME A CLEF SERRE  
  
PENDANT UN SIECLE DE NUITS SOLITAIRES  
  
L'ATTENTE DE QUELQU'UN POUR ME SORTIR  
  
VOUS LECHEZ VOS LEVRES  
  
ET BAISERS SOUFFLANTS MA VOIE  
  
MAIS CELA NE SIGNIFIE PAS QUE JE VAIS LE DONNER  
  
BEBE DE BEBE DE BEBE (BEBE, BEBE, BEBE) )  
  
Je commence en dansant sensuellement et en caressant mes lèvre doucement  
  
Nous 5 : OOOOH (MY BODY IS SAYING LET'S GO)  
  
OOOOH (BUT MY HEART IS SAYING NO)  
  
(OOOOH (MON CORPS DIT QU'ALLONS)  
  
OOOOH (MAIS MON COEUR NE DIT PAS) )  
  
On danse sensuellement contre les barres à danseuse qu'on a installé avant qu'on commence  
  
Je peux voir de la ou je suis que tout les mecs nous contemple avec des têtes surprit mais un regard d'envie.  
  
Kaina : IF YOU WANNA BE WITH ME  
  
BABY THERE'S A PRICE TO PAY  
  
I'M A GENIE IN A BOTTLE  
  
YOU GOTTA RUB ME THE RIGHT WAY  
  
IF YOU WANNA BE WITH ME  
  
I CAN MAKE YOUR WISH COME TRUE  
  
YOU GOTTA MAKE A BIG IMPRESSION  
  
I GOTTA LIKE WHAT YOU DO  
  
(SI VOUS VOULEZ ETRE AVEC MOI  
  
LE BEBE EST LA, UN PRIX POUR PAYER  
  
JE SUIS UN GENIE DANS UNE BOUTEILLE  
  
VOUS ME FROTTEZ LA VOIE JUSTE  
  
SI VOUS VOULEZ ETRE AVEC MOI  
  
JE PEUX FAIRE VOTRE DESIR SE REALISER  
  
VOUS FAITES UNE GRANDE IMPRESSION  
  
JE GOTTA COMME CE QUE VOUS FAITES )  
  
Elle danse contre la barre et lance un sourire charmeur a duo.  
  
Laura : I'M A GENIE IN A BOTTLE BABY  
  
YOU GOTTA RUB ME THE RIGHT WAY HONEY  
  
I'M A GENIE IN A BOTTLE BABY  
  
COME, COME, COME ON AND LET ME OUT  
  
(JE SUIS UN GENIE DANS UN BEBE DE BOUTEILLE  
  
VOUS ME FROTTEZ LA VOIE JUSTE LE MIEL  
  
JE SUIS UN GENIE DANS UN BEBE DE BOUTEILLE  
  
EH BIEN, AVANCEZ-VOUS ET LIBEREZ-MOI)  
  
Elle danse timidement mais lance quand même des regards qui veulent tout dire à trowa.  
  
Alexandra : THE MUSIC'S FADING  
  
THE LIGHTS DOWN LOW  
  
JUST ONE MORE DANCE  
  
AND THEN WERE GOOD TO GO  
  
WAITING FOR SOMEONE  
  
WHO NEEDS ME  
  
HORMONES RACING AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT  
  
BUT THAT DON'T MEAN IT'S GOTTA BE TONIGHT  
  
BABY, BABY, BABY (BABY, BABY, BABY)  
  
(LA DISPARITION DE LA MUSIQUE  
  
LES FEUX EN BAS  
  
JUSTE ENCORE UNE DANSE  
  
ET ETAIENT ENSUITE BON POUR ALLER  
  
ATTENDRE QUELQU'UN  
  
QUI A BESOIN DE MOI  
  
HORMONES COURANT A LA VITESSE DE LA LUMIERE  
  
MAIS CELA NE SIGNIFIE PAS QUE C'EST PEUX T'ETRE CE SOIR  
  
BEBE, BEBE, BEBE (BEBE, BEBE, BEBE) )  
  
La elle est la première à m'étonner, elle c'est carrément mise à danser sensuellement et à pris heero avec elle sur scène.  
  
Nous 5 : OOOOH (MY BODY IS SAYING LET'S GO)  
  
OOOOH (BUT MY HEART IS SAYING NO)  
  
(OOOOH (MON CORPS DIT QU'ALLONS)  
  
OOOOH (MAIS MON COEUR NE DIT PAS) )  
  
On c'est remise a danser sur les barre mais je croit que la petite démonstration de ma s?ur lui à fait penser a quelque chose parce que kaina à pris duo avec elle et la elle le colle sur une barre pour carrément lui caresser le torse comme ma s?ur le fait avec heero, qui par dessus le marché n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire (duo je parle)  
  
Sandra : IF YOU WANNA BE WITH ME  
  
| BABY THERE'S A PRICE TO PAY  
  
I'M A GENIE IN A BOTTLE (I'M A GENIE IN A BOTTLE)  
  
YOU GOTTA RUB ME THE RIGHT WAY  
  
IF YOU WANNA BE WITH ME (OOH)  
  
I CAN MAKE YOUR WISH COME TRUE (WISH COME TRUE...WOAH)  
  
JUST COME AND SET ME FREE  
  
AND I'LL BE WITH YOU  
  
(SI VOUS VOULEZ ETRE AVEC MOI  
  
| LE BEBE EST LA UN PRIX A PAYER  
  
JE SUIS UN GENIE DANS UNE BOUTEILLE (JE SUIS UN GENIE DANS UNE BOUTEILLE)  
  
VOUS ME FROTTEZ LA VOIE JUSTE  
  
SI VOUS VOULEZ ETRE AVEC MOI (OOH)  
  
JE PEUX FAIRE VOTRE DESIR SE REALISER (LE DESIR SE REALISE ... WOAH)  
  
VENEZ JUSTE ET METTEZ-MOI EN LIBERTE  
  
ET JE SERAI AVEC VOUS)  
  
Elle aussi elle à décider de prendre un mec avec elle et c'est bizarrement wufei qu'elle choisi  
  
Nous 5 : I'M A GENIE IN A BOTTLE BABY  
  
YOU GOTTA RUB ME THE RIGHT WAY HONEY  
  
I'M A GENIE IN A BOTTLE BABY  
  
COME, COME, COME ON AND LET ME OUT  
  
(JE SUIS UN GENIE DANS UN BEBE DE BOUTEILLE  
  
VOUS ME FROTTEZ LA VOIE JUSTE LE MIEL  
  
JE SUIS UN GENIE DANS UN BEBE DE BOUTEILLE  
  
EH BIEN, AVANCEZ-VOUS ET LIBEREZ-MOI)  
  
I'M A GENIE IN A BOTTLE BABY  
  
YOU GOTTA RUB ME THE RIGHT WAY HONEY (IF YOU WANNA BE WITH ME)  
  
I'M A GENIE IN A BOTTLE BABY  
  
COME, COME, COME ON AND LET ME OUT  
  
(JE SUIS UN GENIE DANS UN BEBE DE BOUTEILLE  
  
VOUS ME FROTTE LA VOIE JUSTE LE MIEL (SI VOUS VOULEZ ETRE AVEC MOI)  
  
JE SUIS UN GENIE DANS UN BEBE DE BOUTEILLE  
  
EH BIEN, AVANCEZ-VOUS ET LIBEREZ-MOI)  
  
OOOOH (MY BODY IS SAYING LET'S GO)  
  
OOOOH (BUT MY HEART IS SAYING NO)  
  
(OOOOH (MON CORPS DIT QU'ALLONS)  
  
OOOOH (MAIS MON COEUR NE DIT PAS) )  
  
I'M A GENIE IN A BOTTLE BABY  
  
COME, COME, COME, ON AND LET ME OUT  
  
(JE SUIS UN GENIE DANS UN BEBE DE BOUTEILLE  
  
EH BIEN, VENEZ, ET LIBEREZ-MOI)  
  
Laura aussi a pris trowa pour danser donc je me retrouve seule à danser sur la chanson enfin jusqu'à que duo ne se ramène et danse avec moi.  
  
Maintenant que la chanson est terminée, je peux clairement sentir le regard noir de kaina sur moi mais je m'en fous.  
  
*******************************  
  
21h30, la fête à commencer depuis 3 heure environ est tous à l'air bien se passer. Le karaoké est un sucés totale, presque toute la salle y ait passé. Notre prestation à était très apprécier et ça c'est cool.  
  
Manu : tu as était superbe laura  
  
Jeremy : toi aussi sabrina  
  
Moi : ouais merci  
  
Quatre : supers votre prestation les filles  
  
Moi/laura : merci quatre  
  
Moi : quatre t'a pas vu ma s?ur ?  
  
Quatre : euh la dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était avec heero et ils se rendaient vers la cuisine.  
  
Moi : ok merci, je vais aller voir  
  
Je me demande se qu'ils peuvent bien faire dans la cuisine. J'en suis sur que je vais apprendre dans pas longtemps que ma s?ur sort avec heero.  
  
J'arrive enfin dans la cuisine et qu'es que je vois ? Heero entrain de tenir ma s?ur par la taille et de l'embrasser alors qu'elle elle à une de ses jambes sur la cuisse d'heero pendant que lui la lui tient avec sa main droite, tout en la caressant.  
  
Moi : hum hum  
  
Alex : ah.....euh.....sab qu'es........qu'es que tu veux ? dit-elle en poussant heero  
  
Moi : oh moi ? Juste savoir si tu savait ou était mon portable.  
  
Alex : non je ne sais pas, c'est tout ?  
  
Moi : oui, au faite, faite pas trop de bêtise vous deux, di-je en partant  
  
Alex : ah ah très drôle.  
  
Je repart tout droit vers la salle et qu'es que je vois ? ( Elle en voit des trucs lol) Duo et jeremy ainsi que manu s'engueuler pour des raisons que j'ignore.  
  
Duo : non mais es que je t'ai parlé espèce de con  
  
Manu : tu ne lui parles pas comme ça  
  
Jeremy : peux être pas mais ç'est moi qui te parle  
  
Duo : ouais bas j'ai pas envie de te parler moi et encore moins que tu me parle et puis je fait se que je veux, si je veux.  
  
Jeremy : pas avec celle que j'aime aussi  
  
Duo : mais t'a pas comprit qu'elle ne t'aime plus elle ? Alors maintenant fout moi la paie tu veux !  
  
Manu : il t'emmerde connard  
  
Duo : tu veux mon point dans ta gueule ou quoi ?, dit-il en tendant son point  
  
Wufei : bon duo c'est bon, maintenant tu te calme, dit-il en le retenant  
  
Duo : mais c'est lui qui commence wufei, moi je fait que de me défendre.  
  
Moi : manu, jeremy vous devriez vous en allé je croit  
  
Manu : ah oui et pourquoi c'est nous qui devront nous en allé et pas lui ? dit-il en montrant duo du doigt  
  
Moi : parce que lui c'est un de mes amis et vous, par preuve du contraire, vous ne l'êtes pas. Alors allez vous en ! Di-je d'une voix ferme  
  
Jeremy : aller viens manu on s'en va, mais sache duo que tu me le payera, dit-il en partant.  
  
Ouf ils sont enfin partit. J'en ait marre cette fête est trop naze, du moins pour moi.  
  
Duo : merci siria, dit-il en m'entourant les épaules des ses bras.  
  
Moi : pourquoi vous vous engueuler vous 3, demande-je en retirant ses bras  
  
Duo : ton conard d'ex voulait que j'arrête de te parler  
  
Moi : et c'était une raison de t'énerver ?  
  
Duo : euh.......bella......la c'est toi qui t'énerves !!  
  
Moi : PARCE QUE J'AI PAS LE DROIT DE M'ENERVER PEUX ETRE ? IL Y AURAIT QUE TOI QUI EN AURAIS LE DROIT ?  
  
Duo : j'ai jamais dit ça ma puce  
  
Moi : ET ARRETE AVEC TES MOT DOUX A LA CON, dis-je en partant.  
  
Duo : mais.......  
  
Laura : n'insiste pas duo, c'est mieux je croit   
  
Non mais quel con.......mais qu'elle conne j'ai été aussi. Pourquoi je lui aie parlé comme ça ? A cause de ça kaina risque de l'avoir sans problème.  
  
J'EN AIT MARRE  
  
Laura : sab ça va ? demanda t-elle en arrivant  
  
Moi : ouais pourquoi ça irai pas ? demande-je froidement  
  
Laura : c'est bon sabrina tu me parle pas sur ce ton, va calmer tes nerf ailleurs.  
  
Moi : désoler laura mais en ce moment je sais plus ou j'en suis  
  
Laura : sab pourquoi tu t'en prends toujours a duo ?  
  
Moi : je sais pas......je sais plus. Quand je suis énervé je ne me contrôle plus et à chaque fois faut que je relâche la pression et ça tombe toujours sur duo, mais je sais pas pourquoi.  
  
Laura : moi je crois savoir pourquoi. Tu l'aime.......tu l'aime et t'a peur que si tu lui déclarera ta flamme, il te repousse pour kaina, dit-elle ne voyant ma surprise  
  
Moi : mais...mais com....comment tu sais ça ?  
  
Laura : y'a juste à voir comment tu te conduit avec lui et puis j'ai capté une conversation entre toi et kaina donc c'était facile de deviner.  
  
Moi : ahh....s'il te plais ne dit rien à personne et surtout a duo ok ?  
  
Laura : t'inquiète pas je serai une tombe  
  
Moi : merci, bon on y retourne, di-je en montrant la salle  
  
Laura : ouais ouais. Pouf dans 2 jours c'est la rentré (sont cour les vacances hein ?)  
  
Moi : ouais la seule chose qui m'encourage à y aller c'est parce que j'ai une copine que j'ai rencontrer y'a pas longtemps qui va arriver dans notre bahut  
  
Laura : cool elle s'appelle comment ?  
  
Moi : DL (se prononce DIELLE)  
  
Laura : DL ? demanda t-elle surprise  
  
Moi : oui c'est un surnom qu'elle c'est donner, elle préfère qu'on l'appelle comme ça  
  
Laura : ah et ça veut dire quoi ?  
  
Moi : je t'expliquerai plus tard  
  
Laura : ok et pour duo, dit lui au lieu de te morfondre  
  
Moi : ouais je verrai, di-je en nous enfonçant dans la salle  
  
Une ombre caché derrière la porte : cool, alors c'est ça ma petite sabrina. T'inquiète pas avec moi ton secret sera bien garder, surtout avec moi mon ange. J'espère que la magie de noël exaucera ton v?u. Même si moi j'en ait aucun doute ma belle, dit-il en partant vers la salle lui aussi.  
  
A suivre 


	7. pouvoir qui dérape

Auteur: siria black  
  
Email: siriablack@aol.com  
  
Couple: kaina + 2; 2+K? Siria+2; 2+S? Laura+3 ; 3+L? Alexandra+1; 1+A ; 1xA ; Jeremy + siria ; Siria - jeremy Je tenait a préciser que les couples je peux les changer à force que l'histoire avance alors à vous de me dire les couples que vous préférer et j'essayerais d'en prendre comptes.  
  
Genre : hétéro, histoire racontée par « je » etc  
  
Disclamer : les pilotes ne sont pas à moi mais seulement dans cette fic parce que je les ais kidnappés et enfermés dans ma chambre. Bon sinon kaina, alexandra, sandra et tout les autres sont à moi, enfin pas vraiment quand on pense qu'en fait c'est mes amis à part Kevin que j'ai inventé, mais bon pour la place qu'il va prendre dans cette fic ce n'est pas important.  
  
Blabla de l'auteur : je voulais remercier tout ceux qui lisse ma fic mais surtout Demoness lange (Demoness désoler pour tout le temps que t'a attendu pour avoir la suite lol).  
  
Yami-Rose : c'est cool de voir heero décongeler hein ? C'est clair que se ça avait été relena ça aurai pas était beau a voir lol. Merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
chris52 : merci, t'inquiète je vais continuer a écrire, même si je suis la reine pour arrêter les fics en cours mais celle la je vais la continuer. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire, perso moi je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre, j'ai plutôt l'impression que ça n'avance pas et ça m'énerve  
  
Marotte et Charlie : merci de lire ma fic, ça fait trop plaisir ;-)   
  
Place o chapitre  
  
***********************************************  
  
Pouvoir qui dérape  
  
On est lundi et c'est la rentrer. J'ai trop hâte parce que c'est aujourd'hui que doit arriver DL. Whoua j'ai trop hâte.  
  
Alors pour vous expliquer DL veut dire Demoness lange, c'est-à-dire Ange et Démon. C'est sont frère qui l'appelle comme ça parce qu'il dit qu'on a tous un coter ange et un coter démon.  
  
En bref elle est d'origine martiniquaise et quadeloupééne. Elle à les yeux marron mais elle préfère porter des lentilles violettes et parfois verte. Elle a 15 ans, 1m63, cheveux défrisés. Elle peut être très susceptible. Elle aime bien rire mais seulement avec ceux qu'elle aime bien. Elle est très réservé mais parfois délurer. Elle rend toujours service, elle est très romantique et se pose toujours des questions du style « pourquoi j'suis sur terre » « pourquoi j'ai cette apparence » pleins de truc comme ça. Des trucs bizarres quoi !  
  
Bref elle est cool et trop sympa, je suis sur que tout le monde va l'adorer.  
  
Moi : salut laura, kaina, les mecs  
  
Tout le mondes : salut  
  
Kaina : poua les cours ont reprit, ça va être trop la galère.  
  
Moi : tu l'as dit  
  
Kaina : eh sab on doit la rendre malade la prof  
  
Moi : ouais c'est clair comme ça on sera débarrasser d'elle  
  
Laura : vous vous allez vous retrouver chez le dirlo un jour  
  
Moi/kaina (en souriant) : mais laura on a le droit de s'amuser quand même  
  
Duo (en arrivant) : salut bella comment ça va ?  
  
Moi (en souriant) : bien et toi  
  
Duo (sourire charmeur) : bien depuis que je te vois  
  
Laura : euh......faut y aller maintenant, ça sonne  
  
(En cour)  
  
Il y a un chahut pas possible dans la classe. Je peux dire que kaina, duo et moi on y ait quand même pour quelque chose.  
  
Dirlo : bonjours  
  
Tous les mondes se lèvent.  
  
Boue c'est pas possible comme tout devient calme kan le dirlo est la.  
  
Dirlo : asseyait vous  
  
Tout le monde se rassoit.  
  
Allez mes chien asseyait vous !!!!!!!!!!!! Vous êtes à mes ordres bande de cons. Qu'es que je le déteste ce sale con de dirlo.  
  
Dirlo : vous avez une nouvelle élève, elle vient d'un lycée privé et ne connaît donc pas se qui se rapporte à un lycée public donc s'oyait gentil avec elle.  
  
Attendait il l'a prend pour une conne ou quoi ? Que se soit lycée privé ou lycée public c'est pareil sauf qu'en lycée public c'est moins sévère.  
  
Dirlo : mademoiselle lavini entrai.  
  
DL entra dans la classe en souriant timidement.  
  
Dirlo : allez vous assoire à coter de m. winner  
  
DL regarda vers quatre et sa réaction fut celle que j'attendais, elle est surprise et c'est normal. Mais celle de quatre m'étonne, même si venant de lui plus rien ne m'étonne, il regarde DL avec insistance et la reluque de la tête au pied, l'air rêveur.  
  
Dirlo (l'air sévère) : qu'attendez vous mademoiselle ?  
  
DL : euh.......rien...rien  
  
(Pendant l'inter cour)  
  
Moi : salut DL  
  
DL : salut siria ça va bien ?  
  
Moi : bas écoute, tient je te présente heero, duo, quatre, trowa, wufei, laura et kaina  
  
DL (en regardant quatre) : enchanté  
  
Quatre :...............  
  
Whaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu le regard. Es que DL ne laisserai pas quatre indifférents ?  
  
Ehhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est quoi cette chose qui se frotte à ma cuisse ?  
  
Mais.....mais c'est une main !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais à qui est cette main ?  
  
Siria tourne la tête vers la personne à qui appartient la main baladeuse et y découvre duo qui lui souri d'un sourire charmeur.  
  
Hein ? Mais pourquoi il fait ça ? Putain ça main fait des va et viens de haut en bas.  
  
Oh mon dieu c'est moi ou la température de la pièce à augmenter ?  
  
Je devrai surment l'arrêter.........mais.......j'y arrive pas.  
  
DL : siria tu m'entend ?  
  
Moi (toute rouge) : euh.......oui D tu disait ?  
  
DL : euh ça va ?  
  
Moi : hein ?.........oh oui bien sur  
  
Duo (en faisant de plus en plus de caresse sur ma cuisse) : t'es sur ma puce ? T'a l'air tendu  
  
Moi : euh.........oui.....vous.....croyait pas qu'il fait chaud ?........................tu veux quoi DL ?  
  
DL : euh........tu m'explique comment ça se fait que les pilotes de gundam son là dans notre monde ?  
  
Moi :................  
  
Laura : je croit que sa veux dire plus tard  
  
Heero : hn  
  
Mon dieu la prof est arrivé et duo n'a pas arrêté. Mais qu'es qu'il lui prend ? J'ai pas envie de l'arrêter mais je serai que je vais être obliger.  
  
Prof : bon vous êtes au courant qu'a noël il y aura des défis à relevé pendant l'après midi en couples  
  
Tout le mondes : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Prof : eh bien il y aura un bal pour la même occasion. Le couple gagnant les défies devrons ouvrir le bal.  
  
Un « WHOUA » rempli le silence de cette pièce qui c'était imposé. Je vois déjà les couples sourirent, les célibataires demander au autre de les accompagner et duo me murmuré à l'oreille « c'est trop cool ma puce, au bal on sera le plus beau couple de la soirée. » Tout en faisant pression sur ma cuisse.  
  
Moi (en murmurant) : enlève ta main duo  
  
Duo (sur le même temps) : pourquoi ? Moi j'aime bien, pas toi ?  
  
Moi : bas.........euh....c'est pas ça.......mais.......je.........  
  
Prof : mademoiselle geslin, monsieur maxwell aurez vous l'obligeance de vous taire et d'écouter se que je dit ?  
  
Moi : oui........oui.......m....  
  
Duo (en enlevant sa main de ma cuisse) : oui madame  
  
**************************************************************  
  
On est tous réuni pour parler et faire plus connaissance avec DL.  
  
DL : alors siria, tu veux bien me dire comment les pilotes sont arriver dans notre monde ?  
  
Moi : bas en faite c'est facile. J'ai fait un v?u pour que les pilotes de gundam viennent, enfin un truc dans ce genre, et celle qui m'a accordé ce v?u est morte et j'ai, comme qui dirai, « hériter » de ses pouvoirs. Voila là toute l'histoire.  
  
DL (enthousiaste) : attend tu veux dire que t'a des pouvoirs ? Es que tu peux faire venir d'autre perso de manga ?  
  
Moi : bas j'ai pas encore essayer mais je pense que oui pourquoi ? Tu pense à un perso en particulier ?  
  
DL : à shiguré ou ayamé de fruits basket  
  
Moi : ouais ça serai tentant, mais je croit que c'est bon pour l'instant  
  
Laura (sur un ton de reproche) : ouais moi aussi je croie que c'est bon  
  
Moi : tu va tout de même pas me reprocher d'avoir fait venir les mecs dans notre monde ? Sans ça t'aurai jamais connu trowa.  
  
Laura (en rougissant) : mais je t'en veux pas, au contraire, mais je trouve que c'est bon pour l'instant.  
  
Kaina : c'est pas que je veux casser votre belle conversation mais vous devait acheter un cadeau a qui ?  
  
Ah oui, on a eu un tirage au sort de nom pour noël. En faite celui qui tire le nom d'un camarade doit acheter un cadeau à celui-ci.  
  
Laura : moi j'ai tiré trowa  
  
Trowa : moi c'est kaina  
  
Kaina : bas moi c'est quatre  
  
Quatre (en faisant un clin d'?il a DL) : moi j'ai tiré DL  
  
DL (en rougissant) : moi c'est laura  
  
Alexandra : moi j'ai malheureusement tiré duo  
  
Duo (vexé) : pourquoi malheureusement ?  
  
Alexandra : j'aurai préférer heero  
  
Duo (en souriant) : bas tient, moi de toute façon j'ai tiré ma bella  
  
Laura (en rigolant) : c'était marquer « ma bella » sur ton billé ?  
  
Duo : ah ah j'adore ton humour. Trowa tu devrai la tenir.  
  
Trowa (en prenant laura par la taille) : j'y compte bien  
  
Laura (en rougissant) : ...........  
  
Duo (en me prenant par la taille) : vous faite un beau couple vous deux. Et toi ma bella t'a tirer qui ?  
  
Moi : heero.......j'ai tiré heero  
  
Alex : échange s'il te plais  
  
Moi : j'aimerai bien, pour te faire plaisir, mais on a pas le droit  
  
Heero (tout en prenant ma s?ur par la taille) : ça fait rien mon ange, je vais te faire un beau que tu n'oubliera pas de ci tôt.  
  
Alex (en souriant) : t'a tiré mon non ?  
  
Pour toute réponse heero l'embrasse  
  
Laura : si on allait dans le grand magasin pour acheter les cadeaux ?  
  
Trowa (en lui lâchant les épaules mais en lui prenant la taille) : oui bonne idée  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Arrivé au magasin, l'ambiance était plus allumé que dehors. Laura et trowa flirtait en douceur, sandra et wufei s'engueulaient plus que d'habitude, heero et ma s?ur s'embrasser encore, à croire qu'ils ont que ça a faire même dans un lieu publique, quatre et DL faisaient plus ample connaissance, duo n'arrêter pas de me faire du rentre dedans, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, au contraire mais avec kaina qui nous regarder avec son regard noir a la heero c'était pas supers. Et moi dans tout cela je suis au milieu avec un mal de tête terrible.  
  
Duo : eh ma bella tu viens avec moi au rayon manga,  
  
Moi (en me massant les tempes) : hein ?....................oui si tu veux  
  
Duo (en me prenant par la taille) : coooooooooooooooooooolllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Ça aurai était cool d'être dans ses bras, j'en aurai profiter, mais la on peux pas dire que j'en profite vraiment avec mon mal de tête.  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh on dirai que ce putain de mal de tête n'a pas envie de passer.  
  
Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ? C'est vrai j'avais pas mal y'a bien 5 minute.  
  
Duo : siria tu va bien ?  
  
Moi : hn  
  
Duo : ah non tu ne va pas nous faire heero, je te préfère comme tu es, pas en heero  
  
Moi :...........  
  
Duo : ok, tient j'ai apprit que tu aimais bien le manga fruits basket et celui la tu la ou pas ? demanda t-il en me montrant le 9 éme volume.  
  
Moi : non pourquoi ?  
  
Duo : bas tient je te l'achète  
  
Qu'es qu'il est chou mon duo !!!!!!!!!! Attendez j'ai dit MON duo ? MON duo ? Ouais je peux dire « MON DUO » après tout avec ses rentre dedans ça veux bien dire que je lui plais.  
  
Ça serai trop cool.  
  
Un autre truc qui serai cool aussi, c'est que haru, kyo, yuki, shiguré, ayamé de fruits basket et lionel de C.C Sakura soient la eux aussi. Ouais se serai vraiment trop cool.  
  
Duo (effrayer) : euh siria arrête de faire ça  
  
Moi : faire quoi ?  
  
Duo : bas cette halo de lumière ainsi que de faire volé ces objets, dit-il en me montrant la pièce.  
  
Oh putain mais il se passe quoi ? Pourquoi tous ces livres voles autour de nous, où devrai-je dire de moi ?  
  
Et puis serai t'il possible qu'a chaque fois que je pense à se qu'un personnage de manga vienne dans notre monde, un halo de lumière m'entoure ?  
  
Mais si c'est vrai, qu'es que ça veux dire ?  
  
Duo : euh...........vient on va rejoindre les autres, faut savoir pourquoi ça te faire ça  
  
Moi : hein ?.......................ah oui bien sur  
  
Quand nous sortons de la pièce, tout les manga retombe par terre.  
  
(Du coter des autres)  
  
Dl : ça ne te dérange pas d'être dans notre monde ?  
  
Quatre (en lui faisant un clin d'?il) : non, au début c'est certain que je m'y sentait pas a l'aise mais en ce moment on peux dire que je m'y sens bien  
  
DL (en rougissant) : c'est cool alors  
  
Duo (en arrivant et en criant) : heero, j'ai quelque chose a te dire  
  
DL : euh duo je croie qu'heero est bien trop occupé  
  
Duo (en tirant heero) : il faut que je te parle  
  
Heero (en colère) : j'espère que c'est pour une bonne raison  
  
Duo : siria à encore eu un halo de lumière quand on était dans les rayon manga et puis il y a aussi eu tout les manga qui on tourné autour d'elle  
  
Heero (en prenant siria par le bras) : c'est tes pouvoir qui se réveillent, à quoi à tu penser ?  
  
Moi : tu me fait mal  
  
Heero (en faisant pression sur mon bras) : répond  
  
Duo : heero calme toi  
  
Moi : je ne te le dirai pas si tu me lâche pas le bras  
  
Heero : répond et tout de suite  
  
DL : heero calme toi  
  
Alex : siria dit le ça peux pas être pire que la pression d'heero  
  
Moi : Alex calme ton mec  
  
Heero (en me prenant les épaules) : répond, à quoi a tu pensé ?  
  
Duo (en me prenant par la taille) : tu lui fait mal heero, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.  
  
Moi : c'est bon je vais te le dire. Ce que j'ai pensé c'est que ce serai cool si lionel de CC Sakura, yuki, kyo, shiguré et ayamé de fruits basket existerai vraiment comme vous  
  
......... : alors c'est pour ça qu'on est tous la ?  
  
**@ suivre** 


	8. des défis a remplire

Auteur: siria black  
  
Email: siriablack@aol.com  
  
Couple: kaina + 2; 2+K? Siria+2; 2+S? Laura+3 ; 3+L? Alexandra+1; 1+A ; 1xA ; Jeremy + siria ; Siria - jeremy ; 4+DL, DL+4 ?Je tenait a préciser que les couples je peux les changer à force que l'histoire avance alors à vous de me dire les couples que vous préférer et j'essayerais d'en prendre comptes.  
  
Genre : hétéro, histoire racontée par « je » etc  
  
Disclamer : les pilotes ne sont pas à moi mais seulement dans cette fic parce que je les ais kidnappés et enfermés dans ma chambre. Bon sinon kaina, alexandra, sandra et tout les autres sont à moi, enfin pas vraiment quand on pense qu'en fait c'est mes amis à part Kevin que j'ai inventé, mais bon pour la place qu'il va prendre dans cette fic ce n'est pas important.  
  
Blabla de l'auteur : je voulais remercier tout ceux qui lisse ma fic mais surtout Demoness lange (Demoness désoler pour tout le temps que t'a attendu pour avoir la suite lol).  
  
Yami-Rose1 : eh non désoler mais il va pas me tuer, du moins pas encore parce que je compte les accumuler les conneries enfin tu verra bien dans les chapitres qui suive  
  
Demoness lange : je te torture moi ? C nouveau !!!!!! Tu va voir tu vas souffrir, très, beaucoup niack niack niack (siria version akito lol)  
  
*************************************************  
  
Des défis à remplir  
(Où quand l'auteur n'a pas d'idée de titre lol)  
  
......... : alors c'est pour ça que nous somme tous la ?  
  
Oh bon dieu, oh bon dieu, Oh bon dieu, oh bon dieu Oh bon dieu, oh bon dieu, Oh bon dieu, oh bon dieu mais qu'es que j'ai fait ? Qu'es que j'ai fait ?  
  
Et pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme si j'avais fait une connerie ? Enfin c'est vrai que j'ai fait une connerie mais pas la peine de me regarder comme ça.  
  
Heero (au personnes) : qui ete vous ?  
  
...... : euh.........moi c'est yuki, ce sale chat c'est kyo, et lui c'est haru et vous ?  
  
Duo : yuki ça veut dire neige pas vrai ?  
  
Heero : moi c'est heero, ce baka c'est duo, trowa, quatre, wufei et eux c'est sabrina alias siria, celle qui vous a fait venir ici, anissa alias kaina, lavini alias Dl, sandra, laura et voici Alex ma petite copine alors vous avez intérré à ne pas y toucher sinon..., dit-il en passant un doigt sous sa gorce  
  
Moi : whoua heero qui est joue le possessif. Mais fait attention a ce que tu dit tu va leur faire peur  
  
Heero : hn  
  
Haru : c'est quoi cette histoire ? Comment vous avez fait pour nous faire venir ici ?  
  
Moi : c'est trop longs a expliquer  
  
Kyo : BAS VA BIEN FALLOIR LE FAIRE  
  
Duo : C'EST BON LUI CRI PAS DESSUS COMME ÇA  
  
Moi : oh vous enguenillé pas comme ça  
  
Laura : euh les amis faudrait peu être partir parce que tout le monde nous regarde.  
  
Ouais c'est vrai que tout le monde nous regardent. Faut dire que nous ne passons pas inaperçu avec kyo qui cri, duo qui s'y met et qui n'arrête pas de me serrer dans ses bras, heero qui me gueule dessus et qui n'arrête pas d'embrasser ma s?ur et moi qui fait voler des objets autour de moi. A en rajouter a cela qu'il y a quand même 9 beaux gosses en liberté avec nous.  
  
Kaina : ouais venez on sort  
  
*********************************************  
  
Prof : bons maintenant les défis vont commencer  
  
J'ai froid, mais qu'es que j'ai froid.  
  
La on est dehors pour les défis. Nous somme en couple donc moi et duo, heero et alex, quatre et dl, wufei et sandra, trowa et laura, yuki et haru et kyo avec un autre mec de notre classe qui est homo. Kaina n'y participe pas car elle à une fièvre et doit donc se reposer mais elle sera la pour le bal.  
  
On est tous entrain de se gelé le cu à attendre le départ et la prof n'a pas l'air de vouloir se dépêcher a annoncer le départ du parcourt.  
  
En faite les défis se déroulent ainsi : on devra aller en ville, dans les magasins, ou les commerçants nous posera des questions, ensuite après avoir résolu les questions on devra allé à l'endroit ou nous diront les énigmes. Dans cette endroit on trouvera une clé, on partira ensuite dans un labyrinthe ou il faudra y trouver un coffre dans lequel se trouvera une reluire est enfin on aura gagner.  
  
Prof : bon rappelez-vous des règles. Pas de flirtes, pas de bagarre mais surtout ne chercher par les emmerdes avec les autres couples sous peine d'être disqualifier. Allez y.  
  
Garçons en caressant les bras de kyo : t'a entendu kyo pas de flirte alors ne me fait pas de rentre dedans pendant tout ça  
  
Kyo en se poussant : non mais t'arrête je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étai pas homo mais hetero sale homo  
  
Laura : kyo arrête t'a pas honte de le traiter de sale homo ? Ça ne se fait pas ça  
  
Kyo : si j'ai honte mais honte de me faire draguer par un mec  
  
Trowa : kyo tu fait de la peine à ce mec  
  
Garçon : oh non il me fait pas de la peine il dit ce qu'il pense. J'adore les mecs qui dissent se qu'il pense et puis kyo et mignon quand il est mignon  
  
Prof en colère: ça a déjà commencer alors partez  
  
Garçon : aller beau gosse viens je vais essayer de ne pas te violer  
  
Kyo en se débattant : lâche moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Siria aide moi au lieu de rire, après tout a c'est a cause de toi que je suis la  
  
Moi morte de rire : désoler mais débrouille toi tout seul  
  
Duo : aller vient ma bella on y va  
  
Moi en crolotant de froid : oui allez faut être motivé  
  
Duo : t'a froid siria ?  
  
Moi : oui un peu  
  
Duo en enlevant sa veste pour me la mettre sur mes épaules : tient ma puce  
  
Moi : merci t'es trop chou dudulle  
  
Duo : allait viens on va allez dans ce magasin  
  
Le magasin en question est un magasin de cd. Une femme nous accueille et nous dit tout de suite la devinette.  
  
Femme : cito que l'on me nomme je n'existe plus  
  
Cito que l'on me nomme je n'existe plus ? Mais qu'es que ça veux dire ?  
  
Duo : merci mademoiselle  
  
(Hors du magasin)  
  
Moi : duo t'a une idée ?  
  
Duo : le silence !  
  
Moi surprise: quoi ?  
  
Duo : cito que l'on me nomme je n'existe plus, le silence  
  
Moi : ah mais oui dés qu'on dit son nom il existe plus  
  
Duo : eh oui ma bella mais va savoir qu'es que ça ve dire, t'a une idée ?  
  
Moi en baissant la tête : je l'ignore  
  
Duo : ça doit être un lieu de culte, un lieu ou il n'y a pas de bruit, que le silence. La mort  
  
Moi : pourquoi la mort ?  
  
Duo : pour moi le silence c'est la mort  
  
Moi : ah oui j'en avait entendu parler  
  
Duo : allez vient on va en chercher une autre  
  
** du côté de trowa et laura**  
  
.......: on croit en moi quand on a besoin d'un gardien mais on m'oublie aussi vite quand on a plus besoin de moi qui j'suis ?  
  
Laura : trowa t'y comprend quelque chose ?  
  
Trowa : oui j'ai bien une idée mais je n'en suis pas sur  
  
Laura : dit toujours après tout moi je n'ai pas d'idée  
  
Trowa : l'ange gardien  
  
Laura : mais oui l'ange gardien. Donc faut trouver un ange gardien  
  
Trowa : oui et on en trouve seulement que dans les lieu de culte  
  
Laura : ok alors allons y  
  
** du côté de heero et alex**  
  
Heero et alex se promène dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Alex : heero arrête  
  
Heero en passant sa main droite sous le tee-shirt d'alex : ça te dérange tellement  
  
Alex : non c'est pas ça, mais faut se concentré sur les défis  
  
Heero : sa m'énerve tout ses défis, je veux faire autre chose  
  
Alex : peu être mais la on fait les défis  
  
Heero et alexandra passa devant une ruelle abandonnée.  
  
Heero en poussant alex dans cette ruelle : hn  
  
Alex contre le mur avec le corps d'heero contre elle : qu'es que tu fait heero  
  
Heero en faisant pression avec son corps : abandonne les défis ? dit-il avec une voix sensuelle  
  
Alex : mais heero on hummmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Heero des baiser papillon sur son cou tout en remontant le long de son échine pour arriver au creux de sa bouche. C'est dans un dernier coup de rein contre le corps d'alexandra qu'il prit possessions de ses lèvres.  
  
Alex sous les caressent d'heero : hummmmmmmmmmmmm ok.....on.....abandonne hmmmmmmmmm  
  
**du côté de wufei et sandra**  
  
Wufei : ferme la espèce de onna  
  
Sandra : mais tu va arrêter oui espèce de macho  
  
Wufei : tu m'énerve je t'ai dit que c'était par la gauche et non la droite  
  
Sandra : ah oui ? je suis sur que c'était bien la droite espèce de c..........  
  
Sandra ne puis finir sa phrase parce que wufei venait de l'embrasser  
  
Wufei en cessant le baiser : tu va te t'aire maintenant ?  
  
Sandra :.........  
  
Wufei en souriant : whoua j'ai enfin trouver un moyen pour te faire taire  
  
Sandra : qu'es qui t'a prix de hummmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Wufei qui en avait marre de l'entendre parler, la ré embrassa  
  
**du côté de Dl et quatre**  
  
Dl : quatre t'es sur que c'est la ?  
  
Quatre : oui une crypte, il y en a une quelque part  
  
Dl : bas si tu le dit  
  
Cela faisait une demi heure que dielle et quatre chercher la crypte dont les devinettes leur avaient fait découvrir.  
  
Ce qu'on peux dire c'est que cette recherche se passer dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Dl et quatre s'entendaient à merveille.  
  
Quatre n'arrêter pas de faire des compliments a dl, pendant qu'elle, elle se mettait à rougir.  
  
Quatre : on l'a trouvé dl  
  
Dl en lui sautant dans les bras : ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssss  
  
Quatre en la serrant dans ses bras : allez viens  
  
**du côté de siria et duo**  
  
Duo : bella on a trouvé cette crypte  
  
Moi : ouais cool depuis le temps qu'on la chercher  
  
C'est vrai quoi, on cherche cette crypte depuis une demi heure au moins. En plus il fait un froid de canard. J'ai bon avoir la veste de duo j'ai tout de même froid.  
  
J'aimerai trop être dans ses bras, l'être tout le temps. Mais bon je peut me réconforter en sentant la douce odeurs de duo. Il sent la pêche, ainsi que la menthe. Ces deux parfums font un beau mélange.  
  
Quatre : eh siria, duo vous aussi vous l'avez trouvé ?  
  
Duo : ouais mais j'ai bien l'impression que les autre non  
  
Dl en souriant : hn la compète se fera alors entre nous 4  
  
Moi : ouais alors bonne chance  
  
Quatre : se serai plutôt a nous de vous souhaiter bonne chance. Après tout c'est nous qui allons gagner  
  
Duo en me prenant par la taille : l'espoir fait vivre mon pote  
  
Dl : t'es bien trop confiant quatre  
  
Quatre en souriant a dl : avec toi toujours  
  
*********************************************  
  
Nous sommes maintenant dans le labyrinthe. Nous ne sommes que duo, quatre, dielle et moi, enfin on c'est quand même séparer.  
  
Cela fait presque 1 heure qu'on cherche cette satané reluire plus la sortit de ce labyrinthe.  
  
'tain ça fait la deuxième fois que je me prend une branche dans les pieds, la 3 eme fois c'est bon je me casse la gueule.  
  
Moi en me répétant la gueule : aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Duo en accourant vers moi : siria ça va ?  
  
Moi en grimaçant : es que j'en ait l'air  
  
Duo : ça va allait ? Tu va pouvoir marcher ?  
  
Moi : je crois pas j'ai trop mal à la jambe  
  
Duo : merde  
  
Moi : désoler duo je pourrai pas continuer avec toi mais toi vas-y  
  
Duo : non on a commencé ensemble, on fini ensemble. Vient dans mes bras on abandonne et on rentre te soigner  
  
Moi : mais on y était presque  
  
Duo : c'est pas grave c'est qu'un jeu. Allez vient  
  
**********************  
  
Dl : QUATRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REGARDE !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre quoi ? **en regardant** whouais on à enfin trouvé **en prenant dl dans ses bras** on a gagner  
  
Dl en souriant a quatre : oui  
  
Quatre et dielle se regarde longuement. Dl dans les bras de quatre avec ses jambes autour de la taille de quatre et lui ses bras autour de la taille de dielle. Leur visage ne sont qu'a 1 centimètre l'un de l'autre.  
  
Quatre fit avancer son visage près de celui de dl.  
  
Dl en rougissant : quatre  
  
Quatre en mettant un doigt sur la bouche de dielle : chuuuuuuuttttttt !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et la ce qui devait arriver arriva. Quatre posa ses lèvres sur celle encore inviolé de dl (gomen DL)  
  
Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, a peine ses lèvres posé sur celle de DL, quatre éternua.  
  
Quatre : atchoum. Désoler DL  
  
DL un peu exécrable que ce moment romantique soit gâché ; fait rien viens on va rapporter cela pour montrer qu'on a gagner  
  
*******************************  
  
Laura : sab ça va ?  
  
Moi : oui ça peu aller mais duo et moi avons abandonné à cause de ma jambe et toi et trowa ?  
  
Trowa : on a du abandonné nous aussi   
  
Duo : pourquoi ?  
  
Laura en rougissant : petit problème  
  
Flash back  
  
Laura : trowa t'es sur qu'on va le trouver cette ange gardien ?  
  
Trowa en regardant autour de lui : j'en suis pas si sur  
  
Laura : me dit pas qu'on est perdu  
  
Trowa : euh.....d'accord je ne te le dirai pas alors  
  
Laura regarda autour d'elle et n'y vit que de la forêt à parte de vu  
  
Crack  
  
Laura paniquer : trowa t'a entendu ?  
  
Trowa : euh oui  
  
Laura en le tirant : viens on s'en va c'est peu être un bête mangeuse d'homme  
  
Trowa surprit : hein ?.......................  
  
Fin du flash  
  
Siria toujours dans les bras de duo et en pleurant de rire sur son épaule (a duo bien sur) : ahahahahah une bête mangeuse d'homme ? Tu me fait trop rire ah ah ah. Non mais franchement on a jamais rien inventé de pareil  
  
Laura rouge de honte : ouais bas c'est pas marrant. T'es pas maligne toi non plus je te ferrai dire. Faire semblant d'avoir mal à la cheville pour être dans les bras de duo  
  
Moi en faisan la mou : même pas vrai, j'ai vraiment très mal  
  
Duo lueur d'espoir : c'est vrai bella ** en me serrant plus fort** mais si c'est vrai je veux plus te lâcher. Au faite trowa qui d'autre à abandonné ?  
  
Trowa : yuki et haru, si j'ai bien comprit haru est devenu black quelque chose, enfin bref, il arrêter pas de provoqué yuki et lui en a eu marre et ils sont revenu. Y'a aussi kyo et Chris (le mec) parce que Chris n'arrêter pas de le toucher ou d'essayer de l'embrasser et donc kyo en est venu au main et lui a cacher son nez. Et y'a aussi alexandra et heero mais pour eux tu doit te douter pourquoi  
  
Duo en souriant : oui je vois, dit-il en regardant heero et alex qui étaient entrain de s'embrasser collé contre un mur.  
  
Moi : euh duo j'aimerai bien descendre  
  
Duo : non moi je te garde  
  
Dl en souriant: tu devrai l'écouter duo  
  
Moi : re salut dl et quatre alors vous l'avais trouver ?  
  
Dl existé : ouais on a gagner  
  
Duo : alors toi et quatre allait devoir ouvrir le bal  
  
Quatre : j'avait oublié ce détail  
  
Laura : ça à vraiment l'air de te faire plaisir ça se voit.  
  
Quatre en regardant dl : oh non c cool de danser surtout si c'est avec dl mais le problème c'est que j'ai rien a me mettre  
  
Duo en me caressant le visage : si c'est que ça on ira t'achète un costume  
  
Laura : ouais et dl, moi et sab on en profitera nous aussi pour s'acheter des robes  
  
Dl : ouais cool, siria t'en pense quoi ?  
  
Moi : hein quoi ? Oh mais oui j'suis d'accord  
  
Dl : mouais tu sais au moins de quoi on parler  
  
Moi toute rouge : oui oui, duo j'ai chaud, tu peu me lâcher  
  
Laura en fermant son blouson : tu vois pas le froid de canard qu'il fait ?  
  
Dl : en frissonnant tout en souriant : elle à raison. Si t'es rouge c'est surment pour autre chose  
  
Quatre en prenant dl par les épaule pour la réchauffer : aller venez on y va, on va prévenir les autres.  
  
@ suivre 


	9. un bal remplie de surprise

Auteur : Siria Black  
  
Email: Siriablack@aol.com  
  
Couple : Kaina + 2, Siria + 2, Laura + 3, 3 + Laura (mais se le son pas avouer), Alexandra x 1, 4 + Dl, Dl + 4 ?  
  
Blabla de l'auteur : je voulais remercier ceux qui lise ma fic mais surtout Yami-Rose 1 et Demoness Lange. En passant je voulais m'excuser auprès de Demoness « j'suis vraiment désoler de t'avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps alors que tu me harceler presque pour avoir la suite mais j'avait vraiment plus d'inspi »  
  
Vivi-chan winner : merci pour tes encouragement et je suis contente que tu trouve que quatre et duo sont chou.  
  
Yami-Rose1 : je vois que t une inconditionnelle fan de hee-chan toi lol. Tu va sur ment apprécier se qui va suivre alors parce que heero sera de plus en plus chaud, enfin j'espère.  
  
Place à la fic maintenant :  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Un bal rempli de surprise  
  
** Dans la chambre de sabrina**  
  
Laura en se coiffant : c'est cool que tu puisse quand même venir au bal kaina  
  
Kaina : oui c'est clair ça m'aurait tuer sinon  
  
Moi en mettant ma robe : mais t'a un cavalier ou pas ?  
  
Kaina : oui lionel m'a invité  
  
** Flash Back**  
  
Lionel : dit kaina tu sais qu'il y a un bal demain soir ?.......  
  
Kaina : bien sur sinon je ne saurai pas entrain de me choisir une robe de bal  
  
Lionel en continuant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu : ............et je me demander que vu que n'y toi, n'y moi n'avons de cavalier(e), bas on aurai pu.............enfin tu vois quoi ?  
  
Kaina : non j'ne vois pas  
  
Lionel : kaina ve.........veux tu m'accompagner au bal ?  
  
Kaina en souriant : oui bien sur lionel  
  
Lionel en souriant : merci kaina  
  
** Fin du Flash**  
  
Kaina :...............et voila comment ça c'est passé  
  
Sandra : classique quoi  
  
Moi : oui mais au moins lui il avait voulu y'allait avec elle, c'est pas comme nos cavalier qui ont, entre parenthèse, était obliger  
  
Alexandra : pourquoi obliger ? Heero n'a pas été obliger de m'y inviter !  
  
Laura en riant : tu sais ils ont pas était obliger parce que sinon lionel aurai était obliger d'y aller avec kyo  
  
Sandra : oui mais wufei m'a dit qu'il ne m'aurai pas inviter s'il n'y était pas obliger.  
  
Kaina : wufei faut pas l'écouter  
  
Moi pour changer de convers : moi j'suis pressé de voir Dl et Quatre danser  
  
Alexandra : en parlant de Dl pourquoi elle est pas avec nous en ce moment ?  
  
Moi : elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait pas. Je crois que son père voulait voir avec qui elle allait au bal  
  
Alexandra avec horreur : sab papa aussi va voir avec qui on y va. Tu ne crois pas que j'aurai des problèmes si heero m'embrasse devant lui  
  
Moi : ça c'est sur mais c'est a toi de le repousser si tu ve pas que papa te tue.  
  
Alexandra ironiquement : tu me réconforte vachement. Mais n'oublie pas que papa ne va pas arrêter de poser des questions à heero et duo  
  
Moi : bas on fera en sorte de partir très vite dés leur arriver  
  
Dring dring  
  
Laura : alors faut faire vite car c'est eux qui arrivent  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Père : sabrina, alexandra, laura, anissa, sandra vaut cavaliers sont arrivé  
  
Moi en criant : ON ARRIVENT  
  
Père au garçons : alors c'est qui les cavaliers de mes deux filles ?  
  
Duo en montrant aussi heero : nous 2. Moi je suis celui de sabrina et heero celui d'alex  
  
Père en les faisant entrer : hmmmm et vous ete des mecs sérieux ou pas ? demanda t'il en les regardant durement  
  
Duo en souriant : bien sur monsieur  
  
Père en montrant heero : il ne sais pas parler ou il a peur ? dit-il en souriant sadiquement  
  
Heero le regard noir : je sais parler et je n'ai pas peur mais je n'ai pas envie de parler pour rien (tient dans la poire)  
  
Père : je vois que tu n'a pas peur de dire se que tu pense. Mais si tu continue comme ça je te ferai ravaler ton petit sourire sale gosse  
  
Heero indifférent : hn (cause toujours)  
  
Père : en tout cas sabrina a mieux choisi son cavalier que mon autre fille. Et vous c'est qui votre cavalières ?  
  
Duo en murmurant : heero soit cool sinon vu comment ça va tu ne reverra plus jamais alexandra  
  
Heero indifférent : de toute façon on partira bientôt  
  
Duo choqué et surpris : Quoi ?? Mais tu veux dire que tu joues avec les sentiments d'alexandra ?  
  
Heero toujours aussi indifférent : et tu devrai arrêter de t'attacher a sabrina comme tu le fait  
  
Duo : tu me dégoûtes heero. Je savait que t'était dénouer de tout sentiment mais pas que tu soit aussi insensible au point de faire ce coup de pute. T'es vraiment qu'un con et sache que si je ve être avec siria c'est mon affaire et non la tienne. Alex ne te mérite vraiment pas.  
  
Heero baissa la tête  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
On descendit enfin les escaliers toute ensemble. Arrivé au près de nos cavaliers on pu les détaillé de plus près.  
  
Kami-sama duo est vraiment un dieu. Il porte un costume normal mais qui lui va a merveille. Il a mi une chemise qui laisse deviner sa musculation et un pantalon qui moule ses belle petite fesse bien ronde et qui moule tout aussi bien son entre jambe qu'on devine imposante. Sans compter son visage tout rond ainsi que ses lèvre pulpeuse légèrement entrouverte qui demande qu'a être embrassé. Kami-sama des image de moi allonger avec duo au dessus de moi, nu, me traverse la tête. Allez respire sabrina et arrête de le regarder comme ça sinon il va te prendre pour une folle. J'espère que je ne bave pas.  
  
Je crois bien que les autres sont dans le même état que moi à voir comment elles dévorent les mecs des yeux.  
  
Duo en me faisant un baisse main : alors jolie princesse prête à partir à ce bal ?  
  
Moi en souriant : oui mon beau prince  
  
Lionel : euh.........ka............kaina t....tu es trè.........très b.......belle  
  
Kaina tout en matant duo : merci toi aussi lionel  
  
Non mais elle va arrêter de le regarder comme ça !!!!  
  
Duo : c'est vrai t'est magnifique kaina  
  
Kaina tout sourire : merci duo  
  
Non mais je rêve ou quoi ? A moi il ne me la même pas dit mais a elle oui. Remarque il ne m'a rien du tout. Ouais je vois bien où est sa préférence.  
  
Trowa : laura tu es magnifique  
  
Laura : m....merci t...........trowa  
  
Lui au moins il est romantique, pas comme certain qui relouque ma copine.  
  
Alex : heero comment tu me trouves ?  
  
Heero d'un ton détacher : t'es belle  
  
La j'suis surprise. « T'es belle », c tout ? Je croyais qu'il l'aimait ? Je me suis bien trompé. Il a pas intérêt a se servir d'elle et de lui faire du mal sinon il aura à faire a moi. Soldat parfait ou pas.  
  
Dring dring  
  
Duo : quatre mon pote ça va ? Pas trop le traque pour la danse ? Et toi Dl pas le traque ? Bon on y va vous autres ?  
  
Duo toujours le même. Il ne laisse jamais personne répondre à ses questions.  
  
Moi en prenant la main de duo : allez lest go  
  
Duo en souriant : au faite quatre tu n'a pas répondu à mes questions  
  
Quatre : tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
On arrive enfin au bal et l'ambiance est survoltée. Les couples sont déjà entrain de danser, les célibataires sont déjà au buffet et son prés a y passer la soirée, les chaperons sont déjà a surveiller les couples qui se trouve trop entreprenant et les blaireau qui sont venu seul sont déjà en proie de draguer les meufs déjà prise ou les célibataires. Vraiment on ne nous a pas attendu pour commencer. Tient en parlant de blaireau voici celui qui me cour après depuis la 6 eme.  
  
Louis avec un air charmeur : eh siria ma belle tu m'accorde une danse ?  
  
Moi en poussant un soufflement énerver : louis les slows sont pas commencer  
  
Louis en se déhanchant : pas besoin de slows pour nous deux mon amour  
  
Duo en rigolant : il en craque pour toi ma bella  
  
Moi : très drôle duo, louis j'ai déjà un cavalier excuse moi  
  
Louis : oui je le sais, une belle fille comme toi a obligatoirement un cavalier et sur ment un petit ami mais sache mon ange que je serai le seul a t'aimer comme il le faut. T'es ma princesse et je t'aime comme telle. J'ai dans l'espoir qu'un jour tu te rendras compte que je suis ton prince.  
  
Moi : louis je........je  
  
Louis a duo : eh mec tu laissera bien siria danser avec moi pendant ce bal ?  
  
Duo en se retenant de rire : on verra ** en passant son bras autour de ma taille** parce que la elle est a moi pour toute la soirée et je compte bien en profiter  
  
Louis en se rapprochant de moi : tu vois ma puce il ne t'aime pas comme je t'aime. Il ve seulement te voler ton innocence, ce qui est précieux pour une fille. Moi je n'oserai jamais te demander cela, je te respecte trop pour ça.  
  
Moi en rougissant : mais......mais il n'a pas voulu dire ça pa....pas vrai duo ?  
  
Duo avec un sourire charmeur : peut être ou peut être pas. Ça serai bien mais je ne veux pas que ça  
  
Moi en devenant plus rouge que rouge : qu.........QUOI ?  
  
Directeur en arrivant en courant : QUATRE, DL LE BAL VA BIENTOT COMMENCER. **avec crainte** Vous avez pas oublier que vous devez ouvrir le bal ?  
  
Quatre calmement : non monsieur  
  
Directeur en soufflant : ah j'avait peur ** en les prenant par les bras** allait venez  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Dl stressé a mort. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de marcher sur les pieds de quatre. Et puis se baiser, un peu rater faut dire, qui avait failli avoir lieu entre elle et quatre. Elle y repenser et se poser des questions. Se pouvait t'il que quatre ait des sentiments pour elle ? Se pouvait t-il qu'il voulait encore l'embrasser ? Et a elle, qu'elles étaient ses sentiments envers lui ? C'était vrai qu'elle aimait beaucoup quatre mais sur ment pas comme cela. Qu'es qu'elle fera si pendant la danse quatre venait a vouloir la ré embrasser ? Le repoussera t-elle ou pas ? Et si une fois de plus quelque chose venait déranger se moment, comment se sentira t-elle ? Un truc est sur c'est qu'elle c'était sentit bête mais surtout prête a faire un meurtre que quatre ait éternuer avant de lui donner son premier baiser, ce qui avait gâcher la magies de ce moment. Plus elle se poser ces questions, plus elle devenait folle.  
  
C'est quatre qui l'a fit sortir de ses penser  
  
Quatre : dl c'est a nous tu viens  
  
Dl en prenant sa main : oui j'arrive  
  
Quoi qu'il arrivent pendant cette danse, si il venait a la ré embrasser, elle agira sur le moment. Elle n'allait pas laisser des questions lui gâcher la soirée.  
  
**************************************  
  
Quatre se sentait bien. Il avait ses main poser sur les hanche de Dl alors qu'elle avait poser les siennes autour de son cou. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il se sentait bien et cela pour la bonne raison qu'il était dans les bras de la plus belle créature que la terre n'ai porté. Quand elle danse on dirait un ange. Elle était tellement douce et légère dans ses pas qu'il avait peur qu'a tout instant il puisse la casser. Lui un soldat, elle un ange. Voila se qu'ils étaient a ses yeux. Elle était venue pour le sauver de ce monde sans pitié. Il n'aurai pas du mais il était littéralement tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle lui avait volé son cœur et à ses yeux c'était la plus belle des voleuses. Quatre en était fou et il aurai tellement voulu goûter à ses lèvre pulpeuse qui était légèrement entrouverte simplement pour le narguer. Ces lèvre qui bouger et qui devait lui dire quelque chose. Attendez mais elles lui disaient quelque chose.  
  
Dl : ....................ça ?  
  
Quatre en sortant de ses pensées : quoi qu'es que t'a dit ?  
  
Dl : tu ne m'écouter pas ?  
  
Quatre en rougissant : non désoler. Mais qu'es que tu disais ?  
  
Dl : je t'ai demander se que t'avait a me regarder comme ça ?  
  
Quatre en faisant un sourire charmeur: comme quoi ?  
  
Dl : je sais pas moi mais tu me regarder avec un sourire idiot  
  
Quatre en rougissant : ah  
  
Dl : tu pensait a quoi ?  
  
Quatre : euh tu ve pas savoir croie moi  
  
Dl : si je veux le savoir monsieur winner  
  
Quatre : je........je........jepensaitquej'aimeraigouterateslèvresipulpeuses, dit- il rapidement  
  
Dl : Quoi ? Mais articule quatre je ne te comprend pas  
  
Quatre en rougissant : je veux t'embrasser, dit-il d'une traite  
  
Dl en rougissant furieusement : ................  
  
Quatre timidement : je.........je peux ?  
  
Dl fit oui de la tête tout en rougissant de plus en plus (enfin si c'est encore possible lol)  
  
Quatre se pencha doucement, par peur de la brusquer, vers ses lèvres. Il attendait cela depuis le premier jour ou il l'avait vu. Il voulait que se moment soit unique et inoubliable pour tout les deux. Quand il pausa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'était comme si un feu d'artifice exploser dans son estomac. De millions de papillon monter et descendait dans son ventre qu'il avait peur de tout rentre sur le champ. Les lèvres de Dl étaient si douces et si sucrée. Elles étaient au goût de fraise mélanger avec la cerise. Il se délecter de se baiser. Ils passaient et re passaient sa langue sur ses lèvres dans l'espoir qu'elle lui en laisse l'ouverture de sa bouche. Ce qui se fit très rapidement. Quand enfin sa langue rencontra la sienne, l'explosion dans son estomac se fit plus forte. Leurs langues firent un ballet qui pour eux deux étaient sans fin. Quatre avait chaud, très chaud. C'était sur ment cela qu'on appeler la fièvre de l'amour.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
La danse que nous offrait quatre et dl était extraordinaire. On aurai dit deux ange venu sur terre. Pour eux cela se voyait qu'il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux. Tous les couples étaient fascinés par leurs danses qu'ils étaient tous entrain de la regarder. Les célibataires avaient délaissait leur banquet pour les regarder, même les blaireaux arrêter de draguer les filles avec qui ils n'auraient jamais eu de chance pour les regarder. C'est seulement au bout de 10 minutes que les couples les rejoignirent sur la piste et que les célibataires et les blaireaux reprirent leurs activités.  
  
Laura et trowa était eux aussi aller danser ainsi que alexandra et heero, kaina et lionel même wufei et sandra. Seul moi et duo n'avons pas bouger, enfin lui il était plutôt occuper avec les célibataires pour allait danser. Ce qui m'a surprit c'est heero. Il n'avait pas l'air supers content d'être avec ma sœur. Il est bizarre depuis hier, quand il a reçut se drôle d'email. Il est plus distant avec ma sœur.  
  
Je balayer mon regard sur la pièce quand mon regard se figea sur duo. Il était entrain de draguer une célibataire. Je n'arriverai jamais à le comprendre. Pourquoi quand il est seul avec moi il se conduit comme un parfait gentleman et me fait croire qu'il a des sentiments pour moi si c'est pour qu'après qu'il soit avec d'autres filles il les drague automatiquement ?  
  
En rapportant mon regard sur la piste, je vit qu'au moins y'en avait deux qui était heureux. Je les envies, il forment un très beau couples ces deux la. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de jalouser Dl. J'aimerai tellement être a sa place et que se soit, non pas quatre, mais duo qui m'embrasse. Je me rappellerai toujours du baiser qu'il m'a donner la fois ou il était venu chez moi. C'était un des plus merveilleux que je n'avais reçut. J'étais encore plongé dans mes souvenirs quand je sentis un souffle dans mon cou.  
  
Duo en murmurant : vous voulez danser belle demoiselle ou vous préférer encore expier vos deux amis s'embrasser ?  
  
Moi s'en me retourner : t'a fini avec tes copines ou elle t'on laisser tomber quand elle on vu le genre d'individu que tu est ?  
  
Duo en embrassant mon cou : serez-vous jalouse belle inconnue ? dit-il entre deux baiser  
  
Moi en tremblant sous ses baiser : pourquoi je le serai, tu fait ce que tu veux après tout  
  
Duo en entourant ma taille de ses bras et en posant sa tête sur mon épaule pour voir quatre et dl s'embrasser : pourquoi es que j'ai du mal a vous croire mon belle ange tomber du ciel rien que pour moi  
  
Moi en rougissant de la proximité de nos corps et des penser qui m'assailli : tu peux croire se que tu veux ça m'est égale !  
  
Duo en me montrant dl et quatre : ils sont mignon pas vrai ?  
  
Moi soulager de changer de conversation : hn  
  
Duo en me retournant pour que je lui fait face : alors tu veux danser avec ton piètre cavalier qui t'a laisser tomber et lui pardonner ou pas ?  
  
Moi en souriant : je sais pas, ça laisse a réfléchir ça  
  
Duo en souriant : s'il te plait et je ferai tout se que tu veux !!!  
  
Moi : c'est vrai ça ? Tu pourras même me faire un striptease si je le voulais  
  
Duo en souriant sadiquement : hmmmm oui mais bien sur t'aura pas le droit de toucher y'aura que moi qui pourra te toucher et me frotter a toi  
  
Moi : eh mais je disait ça pour rire duo  
  
Duo : mais pas moi mon ange. Je te ferai le meilleur striptease qu'aucun mec ne te ferra dans ta vie.  
  
Moi en rigolant : mieux qu'un chippendale ?  
  
Duo en souriant : bien mieux qu'un chippendale. Aller tu vient danser ?  
  
Moi : mouais j'te suis.  
  
********************************************************  
  
La soirée était maintenant terminée et avec duo on faisait danse sur danse, slows sur slows. On s'amuser trop bien. On avait même pas reparler de se stupide striptease et dans un sens j'espère que duo va oublier ça. Pourtant plus la soirée avance et plus duo boit alcool par alcool, et plus il me reparle de ça. Je croie bien que si je ne l'avait pas arrêter a temps il me l'aurai fait dans la salle devant tout le monde. Bien sur après cela on a reprit la danse, c'était un slow et pendant toute la danse il n'a pas arrêté de vouloir me déshabiller. Il passait ses mains dans le haut de ma robe après me l'avoir un peu dégrafer. Si bien qu'au bout de la 10eme, j'en avais tellement marre de cela que je l'ai laissé sur la piste de danse pour me rhabiller dans les toilettes. Malheureusement je croie que ça a était la plus belle bêtise de toute ma vie, parce que en sortant des toilettes, une filles sournoise, qui voulant profiter qu'il soit soue, avait prit ma place et était entrain de l'embrasser. Ce qui ma fait le plus mal avait était le faite qu'il réponde au baiser avec autant d'ardeur. Apres avoir vu ça je me suis enfuit et j'suis partit chez moi.  
  
Je ne suis vraiment qu'une idiote. Je suis tombé amoureuse de lui et comme toujours ça s'est retourné contre moi. Il avait beau être soue, il était tout de même conscient de ses actes. Je me sens trop idiote de réagir comme ça alors qu'il n'est aucunement mon petit ami. Mais alors pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir ?  
  
*************************************************  
  
** Dans la salle de bal**  
  
Dl : duo où est siria ?  
  
Duo ivre mort : ché pas. Elle était la, avec moi, on c'est même embrasser mais c drôle elle embrasser pas aussi bien que la première fois enfin bref, après pouf plus de siria. Pi être qu'elle c transformer en zoli oiseau est qu'elle est parti.  
  
Alex : duo mais t'est ivre ?  
  
Duo en se retenant a quatre : ah oui tu croie ? Mais non zuste un piti peu.  
  
Quatre : allait vient duo on rentre  
  
Duo : non faut retrouver mon zoli oiseau. Elle va avoir peur toute seule sinon  
  
Heero : on rentre et tu ne discutes pas  
  
Duo en colère : ah non toi tu me donne pas d'ordre. Ze te l'ai déjà dit. Espèce de con. Alexandra tu devrai le laisser il t'aime pas croie moi, il me la assez bien fait comprendre  
  
Alexandra : hee.........heero il ment hein ? Dit moi qu'il ment  
  
Heero : maintenant tu rentres duo. On va tous rentrer.  
  
Alexandra : alors c..........c'est vrai ?  
  
Alexandra partit de la salle aussi vite qu'elle le pu malgré les appellent incessant de Dl et de laura. Peut-être que si elle était rester encore un peu, elle aurai pu voir dans les yeux d'heero un voile de tristesse passer. Rapide mais existant kan même.  
  
Heero avec une voix voulant trahir sa tristesse : maintenant on rentre. Quatre tu va reconduire dl chez elle, trowa et wufei vous faite de même pour sandra et laura, moi je vais ramener cette loque vivante chez nous  
  
Duo toujours aussi ivre : TU NE VAS MEME PAS RATTRAPER CELLE QUE TU AIMES IDIOT ? T'ES AUSSI INSENSIBLE QUE ÇA ?  
  
Heero en colère : FERME LA ! TU NE SAIS MEME PAS SE QUI ME POUSSE A FAIRE ÇA. ET PUIS JE N'AI PAS DE LEÇON A RECEVOIR D'UN MEC QUI DIT AIMER UNE FILLE ALORS QU'IL N'A PAS REMARQUER QUE CELLE-CI ETAIT PARTIT PRESQUE EN PLEURE APRES T'AVOIR VU EMBRASSER UNE AUTRE FILLE.  
  
Duo alors que l'information vient dans son cerveau qui commence a lui faire mal : je...........je......mais.........non  
  
Lionel : viens kaina je te raccompagne  
  
Kaina cier par ce qu'elle viens d'entendre : euh....oui..........oui bien sur  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
**Du coter de laura et trowa**  
  
Laura et trowa avancer silencieusement dans la rue. Un silence pénible pour les deux jeune gens. Les voitures passaient en masse et pourtant rien, aucun bruit de moteur, ne voulait caser se silence qui s'était installer. Et cela dura pendant tout le trajet.  
  
Laura gêné : bon bas je suis arriver  
  
Trowa : oui  
  
Laura : merci trowa de m'avoir raccompagner  
  
Trowa : de rien  
  
Laura mal a l'aise devant se nouveau silence qui s'était installer : bon bas a plus trowa, dit-elle en tournant le dos pour rentrer  
  
Trowa : oui  
  
Pourtant contre toute attende trowa la reteni par le bras ce qui la fit se retourner.  
  
Laura gêné : trowa mais.........................  
  
Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car deux lèvre se posa sur les siennes.  
  
« Je doit rêver, il m'embrasse. »  
  
Ce fut un baiser rapide mais doux.  
  
Trowa : je ne pouvais pas partir sans l'avoir fait  
  
Laura en rougissant : ah........je t'en aurai voulu de ne pas l'avoir fait, dit-elle en souriant et en rougissant plus  
  
Trowa en l'embrassant sur la joue : alors c'est bon  
  
***************************************************  
  
**du coter de sandra et wufei**  
  
Wufei : cette soirée a vraiment était horrible  
  
Sandra : c'est clair pour une fois on est d'accord  
  
**quelque minute plus tard**  
  
Sandra : wufei pourquoi tu me déteste autant ? Qu'es que je t'ai fait ?  
  
Wufei : je sais pas sur ment peut-être le fait que tu soit une onna qui me dégoûte  
  
Sandra devant sa porte : wufei es que tu préfère les hommes ?  
  
Wufei : NON POURQUOI TU DIS ÇA ? J'SUIS PAS HOMO MOI  
  
Sandra calmement : bas t'arrête pas de dire que tu déteste les femmes alors je me suis poser des question c'est tout  
  
Wufei : ouais bas tu te trompe  
  
Sandra : prouve le moi alors  
  
Wufei en colère : j'ai pas a te le prouver espèce d'onna  
  
Sandra en se retournant pour rentrer chez elle : comme tu veux mais cela veux dire que t'a pas de couille  
  
Mais elle n'u pas le temps de rentrer chez elle que wufei l'avait prit dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il ne détester pas les femmes de se coter la. Il l'embrasser aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, se qui était étonnant de sa par, mais il fessait passer de la passion.  
  
Wufei : es que cela t'a conviencu ou pas ?  
  
Sandra en souriant : non pas vraiment recommence pour voir  
  
Wufei ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et recommença autant de fois qu'elle lui demanda.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
**du coter de dl et quatre**  
  
Dl : quatre tu croie que c'est vrai ce qu'a dit duo a propos d'alexandra et heero ?  
  
Quatre : ça pourrai être possible. Heero a changé depuis hier et les mecs et moi n'avont pas réussi à savoir pourquoi.  
  
Dl : et pour duo et siria. Duo l'aime ça se voit mais alors pourquoi il a embrasser une autre fille  
  
Quatre : il a sur ment truc que c'était elle. Il était ivre alors va savoir  
  
Dl : j'ai de la peine pour toute les deux et je me dégoûte d'être heureuse alors qu'elles elles sont sur ment malheureuse.  
  
Quatre : je vois pas pourquoi. Tu sais je croie que siria ne voudrai pas que tu te rende malheureuse a cause d'elles  
  
Dl en mettant sa tête dans le cou de quatre : oui c'est vrai mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Siria est comme une sœur pour moi, dit-elle en pleurant sur l'épaule de quatre  
  
Quatre : chut mon ange, dit-il en la berçant  
  
**************************************************  
  
**du coter de lionel et kaina**  
  
Kaina : merci de m'avoir raccompagner chez moi lionel  
  
Lionel : oh mais ça m'a fait plaisir  
  
Kaina s'avança doucement vers lionel jusqu'au moment ou ses parents l'appela pour qu'elle rentre vite.  
  
Kaina se mit alors à marcher plus vite vers lionel et l'embrassa très vite sur les lèvres avant de rentrer.  
  
**voix off avec la musique du film sexe intension **  
  
Le soir du bal a créé de nouveau couple et en a rendu quelque s'un heureux (on voit kaina, sandra, dl et laura toute heureuse entrain d'aller se coucher le sourire au lèvre entrain de penser a la soirée qui a était une des plus belles soirée de leur vie) mais cette soirée en a aussi rendu quelque s'un malheureux (on voit siria et alexandra pleurer sur leurs lit ainsi que heero qui travaille sur son ordi avec quelque larme lui tombant dessus), des mecs ivre mort qui demain en se réveillant auront un sacré mal de tête (on voit duo dormir tout habiller dans son lit avec de la bave coulant de ses lèvre, éclairer par la lune) mais aussi des mecs ivre d'amour (on voit lionel, quatre, wufei, trowa entrain de regarder la lune tout en rentrant chez eux) la lune fut le seul témoin de leur malheur (on voit siria, alex et heero lever les yeux vers la lune qui les regarder tout en compatissant) de leurs bonheur ( on voit laura, dl, kaina et sandra regarder la lune qui leur sourit) de leurs sommeils (on voit duo sourire comme un bien heureux tout en étant éclairer par la lune) et de leurs sentiments (on voit lionel, trowa, quatre et wufei regarder la lune leur dirent de foncer)  
  
**fin de la voix off**  
  
A suivre 


	10. le destin est pourri

Auteur : Siria Black  
  
Email: Siriablack@aol.com  
  
Couple : Kaina + 2, Siria + 2, Laura X 3, Alexandra + 1 1- A ? , DL X 4, Lionel + Kaina  
  
Blabla de l'auteur : je voulais remercier ceux qui lise ma fic mais surtout Yami-Rose 1 et Demoness Lange.  
  
Disclaimer : ça me fait mal de dire ça mais il sont pas a moi. Quoi que duo est a moi  
  
Duo : dans tes rêves  
  
Siria : mais si t'es a moi  
  
Duo : non, non, non, non et encore non  
  
Siria : bon d'accord il est pas moi **sanglote**  
  
Yami-Rose1 : j'suis vraiment désoler pour ce que j'ai fait a heero mais c'est pour le bien de la fic croit moi. J'suis désoler mais cette histoire ne risque pas de s'arranger aussi vite que tu le pense. Mais t'inquiète pas on va bientôt savoir pourquoi il réagit comme ça.  
  
Marotte et Charlie : j'suis contente que ce chapitre vous est plus. Je vais essayer de continuer dans cette voix et faire en sorte d'y faire encore passer des émotions, du rire, et des larmes. Je vais faire tout mon possible. Merci encore votre rewieux.  
  
Demoness Lange : merci, merci pour tes hommages. C'est très gentil de me pardonner pour le faite que je te torture. Même si je sais pas ou t'a vu que je torturer lol. Sinon pour heero c'est vrai que ce n'est pas gentil mais bon c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout. (Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que yami va me tuer quand elle va lire ça lol) en ce qui concerne le couple qu'il y a entre quatre et toi je crois que c'est enfin partit et que vous ête ensemble mais reste sur tes gardes. On sais pas un accident est si vite arriver lol.  
  
Place à l'histoire maintenant -)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Le destin est vraiment pourrit  
  
2 jours. Voila 2 jours ou je passe mes journée sur mon ordi et que je ne sort plus de chez moi. J'ai envie de rien faire ni de sortir. Pourtant je devrais. C'est vrai je devrais mais je n'ai tout simplement pas envie.  
  
Je me sens bête et conne de réagir comme ça surtout à cause de duo. Après tout il n'est rien qu'un bon pote. Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. Pourtant j'ai mal et je n'arrive pas à me convaincre de cela. Ma sœur est pareil que moi sauf qu'elle c'est pour d'autre raison. Oh ! bien sur l'histoire avec heero lui ait rester en travers de la gorge et elle souffre de cela mais je crois que le pire dans tout cela est bien sur la dispute qu'elle a eu avec notre père.  
  
En ce moment il avait l'air de lui en vouloir beaucoup mais je ne pensait pas au point qu'il lui disse tout se qu'il lui a dit.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Père en frappant dans sa porte : alexandra ouvre et arrête de chialé comme une gamine  
  
Moi en sortant de ma chambre les yeux bouffi : qu'es qui se passe papa ?  
  
Père en accourant vers moi : oh mon ange toi aussi. Qui a osez faire du mal à mon bébé ?  
  
Moi : papa arrête. Pourquoi tu cries après alexandra ?  
  
Père : t'a dévergondé de sœur pleure encore parce qu'elle c'est laisser dépucelé par un idiot  
  
Moi surprise : dépucelé ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?  
  
Alexandra en colère : JE ME SUIS PAS FAIT DEPUCELE ESPECE DE PERE DEBILE. JE ME SUIS FAIT LARGUER C'EST TOUT  
  
Père : ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON FILLE INDIGNE. TU N'ES QU'UNE FILLE DEVERGONDEE. PREND UN PEUX EXEMPLE SUR TA GRANDE SŒUR.  
  
Alex : DE TOUTE FAÇON IL N'Y A QUE SABRINA QUI COMPTE POUR TOI. ÇA A ETAIT TOUJOURS COMME ÇA ET ÇA NE CHANGERA JAMAIS  
  
Père : ET T'A BIEN RAISON, JE NE T'AI JAMAIS VOULU. ÇA N'AURAI TENUE QU'A MOI TU NE SERAI JAMAIS VENU AU MONDE. C'est pour cela que tu vas quitté cette maison et ne plus y revenir. Je te mets en pension  
  
Alexandra : SUPER J'EN AVAIT MARRE DE VOUS TOUS APRES TOUT. AU MOINS LA BAS JE T'AURAI PLUS DANS MES PATTES A ME REPROCHER JE NE SAIS QUOI ET JE N'AURAI PLUS SABRINA POUR ME PROTEGER DE JE NE SAIS QUOI. ADIEUX FAMILLE NON VOULU, Dit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.  
  
Moi toute bouleversé par ce que je viens d'entendre : papa tu rigoler hein ? Tu vas tout de même pas la mettre en pension ? Tu vas pas la laisser sens allé  
  
Père : oui bon débarra  
  
** Fin du Flash**  
  
Je devrais lui en vouloir de dire qu'elle en avait marre de moi mais je n'y arrive pas. On a bon se disputer des fois, mais on est sœurs et rien au monde enlèvera ça. Faut que je l'empêche de faire cela. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille.  
  
**dans la chambre d'alex**  
  
Moi en entrant doucement : alex je peux entrer ?  
  
Alex : t'est déjà entrer alors je t'en prit  
  
Moi sans relever la remarque : alex tu rigoler j'espère ? Tu vas pas t'en allait hein ?  
  
Alex : t'a bien entendu ce qu'il m'a dit ? Je vais pas rester quelque part ou je suis in désirer  
  
Moi : alex tu le pensait ce que tu a dit sur moi ?  
  
Alex : oui et non. Je vais pas te cacher que j'en ait marre que tu me surveille comme ça mais j'aime aussi parce que ça montre que tu tient a moi, dit-elle en souriant  
  
Moi en souriant : alex t'en va pas. Si tu ne restes pas pour moi ou pour toi reste au moins pour heero  
  
Alex durement : t'a bien vu comme moi comment il m'a larguer au bal ?  
  
Moi songeuse : oui j'ai vu mais c'est ça qui m'étonne. Je sais qu'il est très amoureux de toi ça faut pas que en douté mais j'ai eu une conversation avec **ton douloureux** duo, pfffffffffff enfin bref il m'a dit qu'il le trouver bizarre depuis qu'il a eu je ne sais quel email **plonger dans des souvenir douloureux** enfin tout ça pour te dire que c'est pas normal et qu'il t'a pas quitté selon son envie.  
  
Alex : ouais bas je m'en fout. Je me barre pas seulement parce que j'en ai marre d'être dans la même maison que ce salaud de père mais aussi pour ne plus voir heero dans ce putain de lycée.  
  
Moi sourire triste : je vois que tu ne changera pas d'idée alors.  
  
Alex fit un oui de la tête  
  
Moi : promet quand même que tu m'appellera et que t'essayera de parler a heero, même si c'est au téléphone, pour t'expliquer avec lui  
  
Alex : je te promets de te téléphoner mais pas de téléphoner a heero  
  
Moi en la regardant méchamment : alexandra priscilia garcia  
  
Alex en changeant de conversation : et toi pourquoi t'es rentrer en pleurant ?  
  
Moi : pour rien  
  
Alex : si c'est a cause de duo sache qu'il était hyper bourré et que quand il a embrasser la fille il pensait que c'était toi  
  
Moi en sortant et en parlant d'un ton dur : c'est pas t'es affaire et puis je m'en fiche qu'il ait embrassé une autre fille ou pas. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis partit  
  
Alex en soufflant et en faisant sa valise : sabrina  
  
************************************************************  
  
**lundi au bahut**  
  
Laura en accourant vers moi : sabre, sabre mais qu'es que tu faisait ?  
  
Moi : bas je parlait a rose, di-je d'un ton je-m'en-foutisme  
  
Laura légèrement en colère : mais je m'en fiche que tu parlait a rose, qui soit dit en passant POURQUOI ES QUE TU PARLAIT A ROSE CETTE SALE PUTE ? Mais bon ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te demander, mais je voulais savoir qu'es que t'a fait tout le week-end ?  
  
Moi amuser : a laquelle de tes deux question dois-je te répondre en premier ?  
  
Laura très en colère : sabrina !!!!!  
  
Moi levant les main en l'air : ok, ok !!! Bon sache qu'avec rose on s'entend un peu, un peu j'ai dit, dit-je en voyant laura ré ouvrir la bouche, et elle me demander quelque chose et pour ta deuxième question et bien je suis rester chez moi tout le week-end a jouer sur ma Playstation 2 a des jeu de combat pour me détendre. Ah oui !!! Et j'ai aidé ma sœur à faire ses bagages.  
  
Laura ironique : ça te détend les jeu de combat ?  
  
Moi : beaucoup. J'imagine que je tape sur de vrai personne surtout sur ceux qui je haïs. Sinon toi t'as passé un bon week-end ?  
  
Laura en colère : on s'en fiche. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu a mes texto alors ?  
  
Moi faisant un air innocent : oh ! C'était de toi les texto ? Je ne savais pas. Oh ! Mais si je m'en rappelle tu signes tout le temps à la fin de tes premier texto.  
  
Laura : mais alors pourquoi t'a pas répondu a mes texto ?  
  
Moi légèrement en colère : mais c'est quoi aujourd'hui ? La foire à la question ? Vous n'en avez pas marre de poser toutes vos questions ? Ou alors vous ête de la polices ? Vous travailler pour Julie lescaut ?  
  
Laura :.............  
  
Moi : je vois que tu veux pas répondre. C'est ton droit après tout. Mais moi je vais te répondre. Si je n'ai pas répondu à tes texto c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne voulais pas vous voir. Je ne voulais pas aller à la piscine avec vous. Je ne voulait pas revoir les pilotes de gundam et au moins comme ça sa ma laisser le temps de réfléchir et d'arriver a la conclusion de travailler mon pouvoir pour les ramener tous chez eux.  
  
Laura : mais tu peux pas faire ça ! T'a penser a nous qui les aimons ? On veux pas les voir s'en allé !!!  
  
Moi : mais bon sens laura j'aurai pas fait ce veux stupide ils ne serait jamais venue dans notre monde et tu ne serai jamais tomber amoureuse de trowa et je n'aurai, soit dit en passant, jamais eu ce pouvoir a la con  
  
Sandra en arrivant : c'était le destin qui a voulu qu'ils viennent sabrina. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ce que je sais c'est que tout se qui nous arrivent c'est le destin qui en voulut ainsi  
  
Moi en partant : bas alors il est vraiment pourrit le destin  
  
Laura et sandra regarda sabrina, s'en allait, surprise  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Pour une fois j'ai suivit un cours s'en parlait. Je crois que ça en a foutu un coup à la prof qui visiblement ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Faut dire que je suis la première à chahuter en classe. Mais aujourd'hui aucun chahut, à croire que c'est moi qui suis le leader du groupe qui fout le chahut. Ça fait plaisir ça. Ça réconforte mon ego. Ou alors c'est surment le regard noir que je leur ait lancé pour qu'ils se taisent qui a fait arrêter le chahut.  
  
En y repensant j'ai était un peu dur avec laura. Elle n'y ait pour rien de se qui m'arrive ne se moment.  
  
Ma sœur qui est envoyé en pension loin, très loin, mon père qui disparaît de temps en temps pour aller je ne sais ou le soir, ma mère qui a disparut de la surface de la terre et dont je n'ai plus de nouvelle.  
  
Tout ça n'est pas sa faute a elle, a personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Mais elle m'avait poussé a bout et je devait passer mes nerf sur quelqu'un.  
  
Les cours on finit depuis 5 minutes mais je suis déjà sur la route pour rentrer. Je ne voulais pas les voir. J'ai étais horrible avec laura et je ne pourrai pas regarder heero sens avoir envie de vomir. Les autres j'ai rien contre eux, sauf peut-être duo qui lui a vraiment rien a faire que je leurs parle ou pas puisque qu'il est plus occuper a draguer toute les meuf qui passe.  
  
? : Siria attend moi  
  
Moi surprise : louis !!!!! Mais qu'es que tu fait la ?  
  
Louis sourire naïf a la torhu : je voulait te parler mon amour  
  
Moi en continuant ma route : arrête de m'appeler comme ça louis et oublie moi pour une fois ça changera  
  
Louis en courant après moi : j'ai vu que t'était sur les nerf aujourd'hui. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi dit le moi, je serai ravie de le faire  
  
Moi en continuant a marcher les main dans les poches : personne ne peux m'aider de toute façon. Une seule personne pourrait m'aider mais sa seule vu me dégoûte  
  
Louis en me prenant par les épaules : mais dit moi ce qui te tracasse. Je suis sur que je pourrai t'aider  
  
Moi en enlevant son bras : en quel langue devrai-je te le dire louis ? Fout moi la paix. Je n'ai besoin d'aide de personne et surtout je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.  
  
Louis : tout le monde a besoin d'aide dans la v.........  
  
? : Sabrina !!!!!  
  
Moi en m'arrêtant : mais quoi encore ? ** sur un ton de dégoût** heero ?  
  
Heero : j'ai besoin de te parler  
  
Moi en repartant : moi pas au revoir louis, adieux heero  
  
Heero en me retenant par le bras : j'ai dit que j'avait le besoin de te parler et non que TU avait le besoin de me parlait  
  
Moi en essayant de me retirer : lâche moi heero. Met tes sales pattes ailleurs  
  
Louis : lâche la tu va lui faire mal  
  
Heero en frappant louis : toi ferme la **a moi** et toi suit moi  
  
Moi en regardant louis K.O par terre : sinon quoi ? Tu me fera se que t'a fait a louis c'est ça ? Ou tu te contentera de me tuer ? Si je ne veux pas te suivre tu me feras quoi ? dit-je ironiquement  
  
Heero : je n'irai pas jusque la parce que............  
  
Moi ironique : .........parce que sinon vous ne pourrai pas rentrer chez vous c'est ça ?  
  
Heero regard noir : ...........parce que duo me tuerait  
  
Moi rire jaune : hahahahahaha je me marre. C'est tellement marrant que j'en ait oublier de rire. Maintenant lâche mon bras, je marque facilement moi.  
  
Heero en gardant mon bras prisonnier : alors tu veux bien qu'on parle  
  
Moi : si ça peux libérer mon bras  
  
Heero : alors on va chez toi enfin si t'a sœur n'y est pas  
  
Moi en partant sans l'attendre : t'inquiète pas elle est pas chez moi  
  
***************************************************************  
  
**chez laura**  
  
Anissa surprise : mais pourquoi elle t'a parler comme ça ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas pourtant  
  
Laura dans les bras de trowa : je sais pas mais elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait apprendre a contrôler son pouvoir pour pouvoir vous renvoyer chez vous et en finir avec ces histoire, enfin c'est a peux p'être ce qu'elle m'a dit  
  
Anissa en s'installant sur les genoux de lionel : mais enfin c'est pas possible. Il a du se passer quelque chose ce week-end c'est pas possible.  
  
Duo le regard sombre : c'est tout simplement a cause du bal surment  
  
Wufei : duo arrête de dire que c'est ta faute après tout tu ne lui a rien promit non plu. T'as le droit d'embrasser qui tu veux. Enfin faut dire aussi que c'était pas vraiment bien ce que t'a fait. Tu vas avec une onna à un bal et t'en embrasse une autre sous son nez  
  
Duo baisa encore plus la tête, enfin si cela était encore possible.  
  
Sandra en le tapant sur la tête : tu connaît pas le tact wufei ? Et puis arrête avec tes onna. Si siria t'entendait elle te tuerait.  
  
Quatre en mettant une main sur son cœur : siria m'inquiète. J'ai sentit avec mon empathie qu'elle était bouleverser, très bouleversé  
  
Dl : bouleverser par quoi ?  
  
Quatre regard triste : je sais pas tout est confus. Je crois que même elle ne sait pas se qui lui arrive.  
  
Sandra : mais c'est peu être a cause de ses pouvoirs qu'elle n'arrive pas a contrôler et qui est tout nouveau pour elle  
  
Quatre en prenant dl dans ses bras : peu être mais il n'y a pas que ça  
  
Trowa : au faite ou est heero ?  
  
Wufei en arrêtant d'embrasser sandra : il est parti voir quelqu'un  
  
Lionel : voir quelqu'un ? Mais qui ?  
  
Wufei : j'ne suis pas une agence de renseignement  
  
Sandra lui fit une autre claque sur la tête  
  
*********************************************  
  
**chez moi**  
  
Moi dans la cuisine : tu veux quoi ? Un thé ? Un café ? Un coca ?  
  
Heero : une bière si t'a  
  
Moi en passant ma tête par la porte : t'es lourd heero, mais bon t'a de la chance j'en ait  
  
Heero eu un petit sourire mais qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu  
  
Moi en revenant et en lui tendant sa bière : alors de quoi tu veux me parler heero ?  
  
Heero : pourquoi alex et pas la ?  
  
Moi : on en parlera plus tard, enfin si j'en ai envie  
  
Heero en buvant la bière : hn. Bon se que je veux te dire c'est t'expliquer pourquoi je me suis conduit comme ça avec alex  
  
Moi : ah parce que t'a une bonne excuse pour ça ?  
  
Heero : oui je ne me suis pas conduit comme ça pour mon seul plaisir  
  
Moi indigné : ah parce qu'en plus t'en a pris du plaisir ?  
  
Heero : mais non ce n'est pas se que je voulait dire mais si tu me laissait parler pour une fois, je pourrai m'expliquer  
  
Moi en m'enfonçant dans le canapé et en croisant les bras : mais vas-y je t'en prit, je t'écoute  
  
Heero :..............  
  
Moi : ..................  
  
Heero :................  
  
Moi : bon on va continuer longtemps a se regarder en chien de faïence ou tu me dit se que tu veux me dire depuis tout a l'heure  
  
Heero : hn. Tu te rappelles de l'email que j'ai reçut ?  
  
Quoi ? L'email qu'il a reçut ? Mais il n'est pas au courant que duo m'en avait parlé ? Qu'es que je fait ? Je joue l'innocente ou pas ?  
  
Moi en faisant l'innocente : de quel email tu parle ?  
  
Heero : fait pas l'innocente je sais que duo t'en a parler. Il est tellement discret ce baka que tout le monde l'a entendu  
  
Moi en recroisant mes bras : bon d'accord m'en rappelle et alors ?  
  
Heero : et bien, sur l'email il y était marqué..............  
  
**Flash back**  
  
La maison des pilotes était étrangement calme.  
  
Heero était sur son ordinateur, duo jouer sur sa console dans sa chambre, trowa lisait un bouquin, quatre s'affaisser sans la cuisine (whoua le gentil homme de ménage lol) et wufei faisait son soit disant entraînement. Quoi de normal dans la vie des pilotes de gundam ? Tout le monde est à ses occupations qu'ils avaient avant de quitter leur monde.  
  
Mais voila si quelqu'un était plus observateur, il verrai que l'air était tendu.  
  
Quatre faisait de millier de petit plat alors qu'il y en avait déjà plein dans le frigo et il passer et repasser l'aspirateur. Trowa lisait et relisait la même page (au bout d'un moment il va la connaître sa page lol) wufei n'arrivait pas a se concentrer pour vider son esprit dans son yoga (mais c quoi cette phrase ?) duo était surment le seul a ne pas ressentir cette tension vu qu'il est joyeusement entrain de bavarder au téléphone avec sabrina tout ne jouant a la console (me demande comment il fait mdr).  
  
Heero était surment le plus en tension (si, si c'est possible). On pouvait voir qu'il avait la respiration saccadée, des goûtes de sueur lui tomber du visage au torse pour finir sa course en dessous de la ceinture (ça devient chaud la)  
  
Mais le plus étrange était qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran, du pauvre ordinateur, avec une expression d'horreur.  
  
Ce qui faisait peur a heero était ce qui faisait le plus de peur a un être humain. Et c'était son pauvre ordinateur qui le lui avait donné. Cette menace était beaucoup trop dangereuse pour qu'heero ne reste stoïque devant cela.  
  
Ce qui faisait peur à notre soldat parfait était un email. Mais pas n'importe quel email. Bas non c'est pas un email qui ferait peur a heero je- suis-le-meilleur-soldat yui.  
  
Cet email porter une menace de mort. Non a son sujet mais au sujet de quelqu'un qu'il apprécie énormément. (Mais non c'est pas relena, il aurai pas peur sinon)  
  
Cher heero yui  
  
Je pense que tu te demande qui je suis et comment j'ai eu ton email morveux ?  
  
Et se serai normal pourtant je ne te le dirai pas. Bas non pour qui tu me prend, se serai trop facile sinon.  
  
Bon on va se la faire courte et ne pas tourné autour du pot.  
  
Je sais qui vous éte toi et tes petit copain et je sais d'où ve venez ainsi que je connaît l'identité de celle qui vous a aider a venir.  
  
Sache que je surveille cette personne de très près et quand je jugerai bon, je l'enfermerais pour m'amuser avec elle et faire des expériences sur elle.  
  
Tu doit penser que je débloque de te dire tout ça et que je suis fout de penser a cela. Mais sache que je ne parle pas de la vieille qui vous a fait venir dans notre monde mais de celle qui en a fait le vœu. Mais sache que si tu fais quoi que se soit qui m'empêcherait de l'enlever, sa sœur, que t'apprécie affreusement et que t'aime aussi, pourrai en payer les conséquences de ta faute.  
  
Alors qui choisir ? Celle que t'aime plus que tout au monde ou celle que ton meilleur ami aime, enfin si on peut dire ça ?  
  
Le choix est facile hein ?  
  
Alors ne fait pas l'idiot et n'en parle a personne de cet email sinon cette idiote en payera les conséquences et je pense pas que se soit ce que tu veux.  
  
Ne pense même pas à le dire parce que je vous surveille vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, enfin c'est pas moi qui vous surveille mais des hommes qui travaille pour moi. Alors un faut pas mon petit et je la tue, elle et sa maudite sorcière de sœur.  
  
A bon entendeur  
  
**fin du flash**  
  
Merde alors. Quelqu'un est au courant de mes pouvoirs !! Mais qui ça peu bien être ? On sait même pas si c'est un homme ou une femme. Ça peu tout aussi bien être un deux nous tous. Mon dieu mais alors faut aller protéger ma sœur, elle est toute aussi en danger que moi. Si au moins mon père ne l'avait pas envoyé à cette pension qui se trouve vraiment trop loin de chez nous, heero aurai pu la protéger.  
  
Moi sortant de ma stupeur : mais alors heero, on est tous en danger  
  
Heero : seulement toi mais aussi ta sœur si j'en parle a quelqu'un  
  
Moi paniqué : mais tu m'en a parler. Qui te dit que maintenant il le sait pas et qu'il ne la pas encore tuer ? Qui te dit qu'il n'y a pas de micro chez moi ? Vu qu'il a bien l'air de me connaître, de nous connaître.  
  
Heero : panique pas sabrina, je pense pas qu'il soit au courant parce que chez toi il ne peu pas nous surveillé et puis il n'y a aucun micro chez toi. J'ai fouillé dans les moindres recoins, quand tu étais dans la cuisine, pour le savoir  
  
Moi toujours paniquer : mais qui te dit que tu a pas mal chercher et..............mais attend, comment ça ta fouillé ? J'ai le dos tourné et toi tu fouilles chez moi !!  
  
Heero impassible : il le fallait bien si je voulait savoir si je pouvait te parler sans problème et puis on a d'autre problème comme te protéger  
  
Moi : attend, attend. Ça m'explique pas pourquoi t'a était aussi con avec ma sœur.  
  
Heero : je croyait que t'était plus intelligente que ça. Je pensait que t'avait comprit. Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour qu'alexandra ne soit pas en danger en m'aimant  
  
Moi en boudant de ses paroles : mais t'aurai pu le faire en douceur maintenant elle te déteste.  
  
Heero : c'était fait pour. Maintenant en se qui te concerne je veux que tu soit toujours avec l'un de nous 5 quand tes dehors, donc si tu veux sortir tu nous appelle et t'attend qu'un de nous arrive et se sera pareil pour tes amies. Sinon tu reste chez toi quand y'a ton père ou alors avec celui qui te protége. Même chez toi, sans protection, tu es en danger.  
  
Moi en colère : je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Je suis assez grande pour me protéger toute seule. Et puis t'oublie ma sœur. Imagine qu'il l'enlève pour me faire cédé et m'avoir plus facilement ?  
  
Heero : elle est en sécurité la ou elle est vu qu'elle est loin de tout cela  
  
Moi en colère : non idiot, elle est-elle aussi impliquer dans cette affaire, même si elle est loin, vu qu'elle est ma sœur  
  
Heero en se levant : elle est en sécurité un point c'est tout. Fait moi confiance je sais se que je dit. Maintenant je vais rentrer  
  
Moi en me levant : oui bas j'ai pas confiance en toi. Et c'est ça bon débarra, dégage. Je veux plus vous voir, toi et tes petits copains.  
  
Heero en descendant les escalier : pourtant tu devra t'y faire parce que tu va rester avec nous tout le temps maintenant.  
  
Moi en claquant la porte : grr je le hais  
  
Mais attend comment il sait que ma sœur est protéger la ou elle est puisque qu'il ne sais pas ou elle est ? Et comment ça se fait qu'il soit au courant que ma sœur n'habite plus chez nous ?  
  
Heero vas vraiment falloir que tu m'explique cela mais il va aussi falloir que j'arrive a te cerner  
  
************************************************************  
  
**quelque part dans une pension**  
  
? : J'en ai marre Shaozu. Ça ne fait que 2 jour que je suis la et il me manque  
  
Shaozu : je sais alex mais faudrait que tu l'oublies. Il t'a quand même traité comme une conne  
  
Alex : je sais mais de toute façon y'a pas que lui qui me manque, mais il y a aussi mon bahut et, j'aurai jamais penser a sa, mais y'a aussi ma sœur qui me manque  
  
Shaozu en rigolant : toi et ma hua (cela veux dire fleur -) ) avait toujours fait comme si vous vous aimiez pas mais c'est tout le contraire  
  
Alex : ça va pas non et puis arrête de rire c'est pas marrant  
  
Shaozu en essayant de reprendre son souffle : si.......sinon tu........t'a........appeler t'a........t'a sœur ?  
  
Alex : non pas encore mais je vais le faire  
  
Shaozu : ok je serai peu être déjà chez ma hua quand tu l'appellera, alors on se reparlera peu être.  
  
Alex : hn bon faut que je te laisse. Bisou shaozu  
  
Shaozu : bisou ma feng (et ça, ça veut dire phœnix )  
  
A suivre 


	11. Quand le cousin shaozu se ramène

Auteur : Siria Black  
  
Email : SiriaBlack@aol.com  
  
Couple : toujours pareil y'a pas de changement sauf qu'on y rajoute sandra x wufei (voila se qui arrive quand l'auteur a la flemme de tout réécrire lol)  
  
Sandra : j'espère que ma fic te plaira toujours autant. J'avoue que dans les premiers chapitres ce n'était pas vraiment bien mais je fais tout pour m'améliorer. Merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
Yami-Rose1 : ouais heero veux seulement la protéger mais on vois dans se chapitre que heero est toujours amoureux d'alex mais elle, elle a du mal a lui pardonner même quand elle saura ce qui l'a pousser a faire ça. Pour la personne qui est le salaud (t'inquete tu pe le dire lol) c'est.............suspense (a deux balle je sais) enfin bref tu verra bien dans les prochains chapitres -) mais sache que c'est quelqu'un que personne ne soupçonnerais (enfin j'espère :-( )  
  
Au sujet de heero t'inquete pas ça se voit pas que t'es fan de lui, juste un tout petit peu, sur une echelle de 10 je diriat que ça se voit que a 15, c pas beaucoup hein ? lol  
  
En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
Blabla : j'suis vraiment dsl pour le temps que j'ai pris a l'écrire mais j'avais vraiment pas le temps de m'en occuper et j'avai plus l'inspi aussi. Je vous promet de me dépecher pour le prochain mais aussi pour le bonus que j'ai prevu de faire sur un couple fétiche de cette histoire. Alors dsl a tout ceux qui prenne la peine de lire ma fic -)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Quand le cousin shaozu se ramène  
  
Pov d'alexandra  
  
1 semaine, cela fait maintenant une semaine que je suis dans cette pension et déjà j'ai envie de me suicider. Non j'rigole j'irai pas jusqu'à la non plus. C'est fout comme me manque heero. En parlant de lui il m'a téléphoner hier soir. Va savoir ou il a eu mon numéro.  
  
**flash back**  
  
alex : oui allo  
  
heero : alex c'est moi heero  
  
alex froide : désoler j'ai un double appelle, je doit raccroché  
  
heero : écoute moi avant. Je voulais m'excuser pour la manière dont je me suis comporté avec toi. Mais sache que je ne l'ai pas fait par mon propre gré. Je l'ai fait pour te protéger.  
  
Alex rester jusqu'à impassible : me protéger ? me protéger de quoi hein ? de toi-même ?  
  
Heero : oui entre autre. Alex tu es en danger ainsi que ta sœur. Je ne peu pas t'en dire plus mais promet moi de faire très attention.  
  
Alex :...................  
  
Heero : promet moi alex  
  
Alex :................  
  
Heero : alex !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alex : c'est bon je te le promet mais si toi tu me promet de protéger ma sœur  
  
Heero : je te fait déjà protéger, je peu pas tout faire  
  
Alex en colère : comment ça tu me fait protéger ?  
  
Heero : calme toi alex. Oui je te fait protéger parce que la ou tu soit je sais que tu n'est pas protéger.  
  
Alex : ah oui et ou j'suis ?  
  
Heero : en pension. Me demande pas comment je l'es su parce que je ne te dirai rien, pourtant je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve la pension ou tu es allé louche, beaucoup trop louche.  
  
Alex : si tu le dit. Bon désoler mais je dois vraiment y aller maintenant. Un pote est venu me chercher pour manger  
  
Heero jaloux : c'est qui ton pote ?  
  
Alex en faisant un clin d'œil a sa nouvelle amie : il s'appelle Chris, il est blond, mignon, craquant, gentil. Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ? t'es jaloux ?  
  
Heero en rougissant derrière le combiné : oui.....enfin NON  
  
Alex : je suis sur que t'es très mignon quand t'es jaloux. Bon faut que j'y aille sinon Chris va patienter.  
  
Heero en colère : attend il existe vraiment ce Chris ?  
  
Alex en rigolant : bien sur mais on l'appelle plus souvent Christine.  
  
Heero en soufflant : ouf c'est bon  
  
Alex en souriant : au revoir heero  
  
Heero voix douce : fait attention a toi. Je..........je t'aime  
  
Alex surprise : bisou heero  
  
**fin du flash**  
  
franchement heero pouvait être désespérant quand il s'y mettait, mais il pouvait tout aussi être mignon et très doux quand il le voulait. Oui c'était un fait elle l'aimait malgré ce qu'il lui a fait. De toute façon n'avait t-il pas dit qu'il avait ça pour la protéger ?. c'était pour des choses comme ça qu'elle l'aimait.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
**Chez laura**  
  
Laura en secouant trowa : réveille toi trowa  
  
Trowa en se réveillant : hmmmm. C'est bon je suis réveiller arrête de me secouer comme un prunier, dit-il en souriant  
  
Duo en sautant partout : whoua trowa qui fait de l'humour, c'est a marquer dans la calendrier. Il faut aussi le dire au journal téléviser  
  
Dl en se bouchant les oreilles : duo tu peu pas la mettre en veilleuse ? Tu me casses les oreilles à beugler comme ça de si bon matin  
  
Duo arrêta de sauter partout pour se mettre a bouder : même pas vrai d'abord  
  
Dl légèrement en colère : oui c'est vrai alors me prend pas la tête. J'ai assez mal comme ça.  
  
Quatre en prenant dl dans ses bras : tu veux une aspirine mon ange ?  
  
Dl en se dégageant : oui. Laura tu met ou tes médicaments ?  
  
Laura dans les bras de trowa (trowa est encore allonger sur le canapé) : dans la pharmacie de la salle de bain  
  
Dl en partant vers la salle de bain : merci  
  
Duo en rigolant : elle a quoi dl pour être en colère comme ça ? Elle a ses ragnagnas ou quoi ?  
  
Kaina dans son pyjama nounous : c'est très drôle duo  
  
Duo en regardant le pyjama : j'adore ton pyjama kaina. T'es très sexy comme ça, dit-il en rigolant  
  
Kaina : ce n'est pas ma faute, laura n'avait que ça en magasin  
  
Duo en la prenant par les épaules : mais non mon chou, t'inquiète t'es très belle dans ce pyjama et j'envie lionel pour avoir une aussi belle meuf  
  
............. : hum, hum !!!!  
  
Tout le monde se retourna pour voir siria et heero qui venaient tout juste de rentrer dans la pièce. Duo enleva son bras des épaules de kaina et baissa la tête de suite en voyant siria dans la même pièce que lui.  
  
Sandra en entrant dans la pièce : tient qu'es que tu fait la sabrina ? T'es venue pour nous gueuler dessus ? On peut s'en passer tu sais !!!!  
  
Moi : je t'emmerde sandra  
  
Heero en regardant tout le monde : vous avez tous dormit ici ?  
  
Kaina en s'asseyant sur les genoux de lionel : bas ouais comme tu vois. Et toi t'a dormit ou ?  
  
Heero ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Après tout il avait bien le droit de dormir ou il voulait et ce n'était pas cette fille qui lui fera dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
« Heero ne répondra pas. Je le connais très bien même si ça ne fait que quelque mois que je le connais. Après tout ça ne les regarde pas de savoir ou il était. Après tout il n'était pas bien loin puisque qu'il était chez moi »  
  
Kaina en me regardant comme une rivale : pourquoi t'es venue ? Je pensais que tu voulais plus nous voir ?  
  
Moi en gardant son même regard : je n'avait pas l'intention de venir mais heero m'y en a forcé.  
  
Heero impassible : je me devait de garder un œil sur toi  
  
Moi : mais je vais pas mourir si tu me laisse seule chez moi. Y'a mon père après tout si on doit me protéger.  
  
Heero : je n'ai pas confiance en ton père. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. N' importe où tu es en danger, je ne peux me permettre qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
  
Moi légèrement irriter : de mieux en mieux. Maintenant tu soupçonnes mon père de vouloir me faire du mal  
  
Heero : je n'ai jamais dit que je le soupçonner. J'ai seulement dit que je n'avais pas confiance en lui  
  
Moi en haussant la voix : C'EST PAREIL  
  
Duo avec une voix ou pointe la jalousie : j'aimerai pas arrêter votre conversation qui a l'air cool mais on peux savoir de quoi vous parler **en regardant heero** et pourquoi tu doit protéger siria mais surtout de quoi ?  
  
Heero en lui lançant un regard noir : moins vous en saurai, mieux vous vous porterai  
  
Wufei : pourtant moi je croie qu'on a le droit de savoir nous aussi  
  
Heero : lie  
  
Moi en me calmant et d'un vois douce : vous voulez savoir ? Alors c'est facile, quelqu'un veux ma peau pour mon pouvoir. Visiblement quelqu'un est au courant pour mes pouvoirs et ils veulent m'enlever si j'ai bien comprit.  
  
Laura : mais comment vous savez ça ? Et pourquoi on t'en veut ?  
  
Heero : on l'a su parce que cette personne m'a envoyer un email y'a pas très longtemps. Il disait qu'il voulait siria et qu'il l'aura. Il a aussi dit que si je le disait a quelqu'un il pourrait arriver malheur a la personne a qui je tient plus que tout. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas vous le dire  
  
Trowa : mais alors qu'es qui va se passer vu que tu nous en a parlait ?  
  
Lionel : bas rien puisqu'il ne peut pas le savoir  
  
Heero en rogne : si il peut le savoir. Il nous surveille, ou du moins il surveille sabrina. Donc obligatoirement il est au courant.  
  
Moi en regardant heero : mais alors elle est en danger !!!  
  
Heero le regard triste : hn  
  
Kaina : qui est en danger ?  
  
Moi en l'ignorant : heero il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Elle est trop loin de nous en ce moment.  
  
Heero : je sais mais faut pas s'inquiéter je l'ai fait protéger  
  
Sandra : mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Qui est en danger ? C'est un deux nous c'est pour ça que vous voulez rien dire ?  
  
Moi sans regarder sandra : FERME LA TU M'ENNERVE **a heero** comment ve tu la protéger ? N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas de ce monde  
  
Heero en me regardant dans les yeux : t'inquiète pas je contrôle la situation. Elle sera en sécurité.  
  
Duo en colère : MAIS VOUS ALLER NOUS REPONDRE A LA FIN ? QUI EST EN DANGER ?  
  
Duo voulu se lever mais kaina le retient en posant sa main sur sa cuise se qui le calma directement.  
  
« Vas-y kaina c'est ça profite s'en. »  
  
Moi en colère de voir que duo et kaina s'entende aussi bien : C'EST ALEX QUI ES EN DANGER ÇA TE VA MAINTENANT, J'AI REPONDU A TA QUESTION ?  
  
Laura : sab, duo calmer vous. Je ne croit pas que se soit le moment de ce m'être en colère  
  
Dl : pourtant je comprends sabrina. Tout le monde l'a fait chier avec des histoires sans queux ni tête mais elle a plus important que ces histoires et le plus important c'est sa sœur. Mais je suis aussi d'accord laura, ce n'est pas le moment propice pour régler ses compte alors duo, sab vous réglerai vos compte plus tard et ailleurs.  
  
Moi en me clamant : salut dl  
  
Quatre : tu était la depuis longtemps ?  
  
Dl en s'asseyant sur les genoux de quatre : salut sab. Assez pour entendre toute l'histoire.  
  
Dl a raison. En me mettant en colère contre duo comme ça, ce n'était pas seulement parce que j'ai peur pour ma sœur mais aussi pour régler mes compte avec lui. Je suis jalouse. Oui je le suis de kaina qui arrive à bien s'entendre avec duo alors que moi je ne fais que de me disputer avec lui depuis que je l'ai fait venir ici.  
  
**en voyant duo et kaina rire d'une blague cas sortit duo**  
  
Ouais je dois me faire une raison. Je croie que c'est mal partit avec duo.  
  
Quatre : siria ton portable sonne  
  
Hein ? Quoi ? Mon portable ? J'ai un portable moi ? C'est nouveau tien.  
  
Moi en prenant le portable : merci quatre. Oui allo ?............shaozu ? Mais qu'es que tu veux ?.....................Ah ouais et comment vas t- elle ?.................Non je l'ai pas encore eu au tel................non attend t'es chez moi la ?....................mais pourquoi t'es venue ?.........................mais pourquoi tu ve pas me le dire ?............ouais j'arrive..............bisou  
  
Me demande se qui peut bien me vouloir. C'est vrai sa !! Il m'énerve de ne jamais vouloir me répondre. Mouais on verra bien se qui me veux dans quelque minute.  
  
Heero inquiet : c'était qui ?  
  
Moi : shaozu  
  
Heero énervé : oui ça j'avait comprit mais c'est qui ce shaozu ?  
  
Laura en souriant : qu'es qu'il te voulait ?  
  
Moi : c'était pour me dire qu'il était chez moi, visiblement il veux me parler.  
  
Laura en sautant des bras de trowa : non c'est vrai ? Shaozu est chez toi ?  
  
Je fis oui de la tête  
  
Laura existé : mais alors qu'es qu'on attend pour y aller. Whoua ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas vu  
  
Moi toute contente : ouais moi aussi j'ai envie de le revoir  
  
Duo a kaina : c'est qui shaozu ?  
  
Kaina en souriant : tu verra bien. Mais faut que tu sache que c'est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour sabrina.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
POV d'Alexandra  
  
Mais j'en ai marre de cette pension. Mon père est vraiment un tordu de m'y avoir mi. Tout les élèves sont tordu ainsi que les prof. Y'a vraiment que christine qui est normal, faut dire qu'elle vient d'arriver comme moi. Je me demande quand même pourquoi ils sont tous bizarres. C'est vrai ça ils parle tous comme des robots. Je n'aimerai pas être comme ça franchement.  
  
Chris : alex je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter mais il y a des hommes bizarres qui n'arrêtent pas de nous suivre depuis le début de la journée  
  
Alex : toi aussi t'as remarqué ? C'est peu être les hommes qu'a engagé heero pour me protéger  
  
Chris : heero ? C'est ton mec ?  
  
Alex : non..........enfin oui............enfin il l'était mais.........enfin je sais plus  
  
Chris : t'es vraiment compliquer comme meuf enfin bref pourquoi ton heero il engagerai des hommes pour te protéger ?  
  
Alex paniqué : euh...............en faite ça serai trop long a t'expliquer  
  
Chris soupçonneuse : ouais si tu dit mais appelle le quand même pour savoir  
  
Alex : ouais t'a raison  
  
...: « laisser un message »  
  
« C'est bien lui ça. Direct, froid et concis. Je m'attendais à quoi venant de lui ? C'est déjà étonnant qu'il ait fait un message d'accueil pour son répondeur, on va quand même pas lui en demander trop non plus. »  
  
Alex : heero c'est alexandra. Voila avec Chris, c'est une fille en passant, on se fait suivre par des hommes un peu bizarres faut dire. Enfin bref es que ces homme sont sous tes ordres ou pas ? Répond le plus possible s'il te plaît.  
  
Chris en voyant alex raccrocher : et maintenant on fait quoi ? Parce que je ne veux pas te faire peur mais les hommes s'approche vers nous !!!  
  
Alex en paniquant : on court !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Shaozu n'a vraiment pas changer pourtant j'aurai préférer. Pas que je ne l'aime pas comme il est, c'est bien tout le contraire. En faite shaozu est un dragueur de première. Pour lui toutes les filles sont des gazelles à attraper dans ses filets. Des qu'il voit une belle filles, faut qu'il aille la draguer et cela même si elle a un mec. Et bien sur dans ces cas la il se fait taper sur la gueule................enfin pour être polie on va dire la « figure », enfin bref dans tout les cas soir la fille tombe amoureuse de lui et largue son copain, soit elles lui en foutent une et s'en va.  
  
Faut dire que le physique de shaozu est plutôt avantageux même plus qu'avantageux, et puis il respecte les femmes, on dire que ce n'est pas un macho. Son défaut est de draguer à longueur de journée et ne pas pouvoir avoir une relation durable. Mais bon personne n'est parfait.  
  
Shaozu est brun avec des nuances qui vont plutôt vers le noir, il est typé japonais et a les yeux bleu vert. Il mesure 1m75ce qui est rare pour un japonais qui sont petit, et pèse seulement 60 kilo ce qui peut le montrer gringaler pourtant c'est pas le cas. Il est aussi musclé que heero et les autres, enfin moins quand même. Il n'a pas reçut l'entraînement qu'on eu les pilotes.  
  
Shaozu en passant sa main devant mes yeux : eh oh siria je te parle  
  
Moi : hein ? Tu disais shaozu ?  
  
Shaozu en soupirant : qui sont ces mecs ? Dit-il en montrant lionel et les pilotes  
  
Moi : euh.....en faite.............  
  
Mais qu'es que je vais pouvoir lui dire moi ?  
  
Il va me prendre pour une folle si je lui dis qu'ils viennent d'un manga !!!!! Il va vouloir me faire enfermer si je lui dis ça !!!!!!!!  
  
Shaozu : siria répond !!!!  
  
Moi : se serai long a t'expliquer  
  
Shaozu : pourtant c'est clair. Ils viennent d'un manga  
  
Moi en rigolant nerveusement : mais non voyons ou va tu pécher ça ?  
  
Shaozu en posant ses main sur mes épaules : je suis au courant siria, plus la peine de le cacher. C'est pour ainsi dire pour ça que je suis venu te voir mais aussi parce que je m'ennuyer, dit-il en rigolant, enfin bref je suis venu te voir pour parler de ton pouvoir  
  
Je suis sur le cu la ! Il sait qui ils sont. Mais comment ça se fait ??????  
  
Kaina : comment ça son pouvoir ? Et comment ça se fait que tu saches qu'ils viennent d'un manga ?  
  
Merci de la poser, ça m'empêche de le faire  
  
Shaozu en souriant : ma petite anissa, si je parle d'un pouvoir c'est parce qu'elle en a un sinon comment ses apollons serai arriver hein ? Et comment je le sais ? Facile j'ai eu alex au téléphone et elle m'a tout expliqué  
  
Heero en prenant shaozu par le col de sa chemise : t'a eu alex au téléphone ? Tu lui a rien fait j'espère sinon je te tue  
  
Shaozu en rigolant : tu doit être heero toi, je me trompe ?  
  
Heero fit signe que non  
  
Shaozu : alex ma parler de toi aussi  
  
Heero surpris : nani ?  
  
Oh !!!! On peut pas en revenir a moi non ????? Sa crise de jalousie il la fera un autre jour  
  
Moi : shaozu je n'ai pas de pouvoir, ils sont tous la a cause d'un vœux stupide  
  
Shaozu calmement : même lionel ?  
  
Moi : pour être honnête non  
  
Shaozu toujours aussi calme : il ne c'est rien passé de bizarre autour de toi depuis un moment ?  
  
Ou veux t'il en venir ????????????  
  
Moi : euh...........oui mais pas grand chose............  
  
Shaozu toujours aussi calme : et je suppose que lionel est apparue après une pensé très forte et que tu fait voler des chose autour de toi quand tes pensée son bouleversé ?  
  
Moi : euh.............oui mais..........  
  
Shaozu en souriant : alors cela prouve bien que tu a un pouvoir  
  
Mais ce n'est pas possible. Moi un pouvoir ? C'est inimaginable. Et puis la vielle femme qui ma soi-disant exaucé un vœux, elle aurai mentit ??????? Et puis comment il sait tout ça ?  
  
Moi : mais shaozu, la vielle qui ma entre parenthèse exaucer un vœux était fausse........enfin........  
  
Shaozu : elle n'exister pas. C'est ton esprit qui la créé pour que ton pouvoir s'éveille  
  
Quoi !!!!!!!!! Mais ce n'est pas possible !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et puis cela n'explique pas le faite qu'il sache tout ça  
  
Dl : mais comment savez-vous ça ?  
  
Merci dl comme ça j'ai pas à posé cette question. A croire que vous lisez tous dans mes pensées. Ça serrait bizarre si c'était la vérité. J'imagine bien se qui se passerait si ils savait tous ce que je pense. Moi j'aimerai bien lire dans les pensées de tout les mecs ça serai marrant de savoir a quoi ils pensent a longueur de journée. Hi hihihihi  
  
Shaozu : tient donc voici la plus belle demoiselle que je n'ai pu rencontrer. Comment s'appelle ce bel ange ? Demanda t-il en lui baisant la main  
  
Dl en rougissant : euh.........bas.............  
  
Quatre en prenant dl par la taille possessivement : ce bel ange s'appelle Dl et c'est MON ange  
  
Que c'est mignon de voir quatre aussi possessif, jaloux et aussi amoureux. C'est mignon mais je ne vais pas laisser shaozu draguait et éventuellement briser leurs couples.  
  
Moi : shaozu arrête et dit moi comment tu connaît cette histoire  
  
Shaozu : désolé ma demoiselle mais le devoir m'appelle **a moi** si je sait tout sa c'est parce que t'es pas la seule a avoir eu se pouvoir  
  
Tout le monde : HEIN ?????????????  
  
Comment ça j'ai pas était la seule a l'avoir ? Es que ça veut dire qu'une autre personne l'a ? Une personne que shaozu connais ? Une personne que je pourrai rencontrer ?  
  
Laura : shaozu explique toi   
  
Shaozu : en faite quand alex m'a parlé de ce qui c'et passé autour de toi, j'ai tout de suite fait des recherche sur le pourquoi du comment et j'ai découvert ça, dit-il en tendant un journal aussi vieux que mathusalem  
  
Moi en le prenant : c'est quoi ?  
  
Shaozu : bas un journal bébête  
  
Moi furieuse d'être appelé bébête : je vois bien que c'est un journal, mais y'a quoi dedans ?  
  
Shaozu : l'histoire d'une jeune fille. Sa raconte sa vie a partir de ses 15 ans jusqu'à sa mort.  
  
Duo qui se réveille : mais a quoi ça va nous servir de lire le journal d'une fille qu'on ne connaît même pas ?  
  
Shaozu : je l'ai un peux survoler et j'ai apprit qu'elle avait le même pouvoir que siria  
  
Heero : comment ça le même pouvoir ?  
  
Shaozu : elle faisait les mêmes choses que siria sauf que elle, elle n'a fait venir qu'un homme, un certain zirus. Comme heero, duo et les autres, il faisait partit d'un manga. Elle en est tomber amoureuse mais elle à du faire fasse aux contraintes et aussi au faite que dans les années ou elle vivait, avoir des pouvoirs comme celui la était de la sorcellerie et donc sévèrement punie, elle devait donc faire attention. Je me suis dit que peux t'être ça aller t'intéressé et peux être t'en apprendre plus sur ton pouvoir.  
  
Le journal est jauni, il a l'air d'être vraiment très vieux. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a 10 millions d'année, une fille de mon age a eu les mêmes problèmes que moi, si problème il y a.  
  
Moi : merci shaozu. Je vais le lire et voir ce que je peux y apprendre. Au faite ou la tu trouver ?  
  
Shaozu : dans des vieilles affaire de grand-mère. Je croit bien que cette jeune fille faisait partit de notre famille et je croie que se pouvoir n'a jamais réapparu après elle. C'est pour ça que je comprend pas pourquoi toi tu l'a alors que depuis des années personne d'autre la eu.  
  
Duo en feuilletant le journal : mais tu va rien y comprendre, c'est en vieux japonais  
  
Moi en le regardant dans les yeux : alex, shaozu et moi avons apprit le vieux japonais grâce a notre grand-père, il voulait qu'on connaisse assez de langue et il disait aussi que ça nous servirai pour le futur, di-je calmement  
  
Duo en me regardant dans les yeux profondément : tu pourrai me le traduire alors ?  
  
Moi prisonnière de ses yeux : si tu ve  
  
Mais qu'es que j'ai ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas baisser mes yeux des siens ? Pourquoi je suis hypnotisé par son regard captivant ? Pourquoi je ne lui en veux plus ? Pourquoi es que j'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse, la, maintenant, tout de suite ?  
  
Shaozu : bon les amoureux ce n'est pas que je veux casser votre moment magique mais j'ai encore un truc à te dire siria  
  
Merci shaozu pour casser mon si rare moment de romantisme  
  
Moi en tournant mon regard de celui de duo : euh...........oui bien sur.....qu'es que t'a shaozu ?  
  
Shaozu sérieusement : c'est au sujet d'alex. Elle est en danger et ça je sais que tu le sais. Tout comme heero le sais.  
  
Heero : comme le sais tu ?  
  
Shaozu : j'imagine que quelqu'un va essayer de s'attaquer a quelqu'un que siria aime pour s'en prendre a elle ? Donc alex est en danger et dans sa pension elle n'est pas en sécurité.  
  
Moi : faut aller la chercher alors  
  
Heero : mais faut aussi te protéger siria. T'a pas oublier que toi aussi t'es en danger et qu'on c'est pas c'est qui ?  
  
Moi : oui je m'en souvient  
  
Comment oublier je vous le demande ? Un con veut ma peau, faire des expériences sur moi. Donc je ne peux pas vraiment oublier.  
  
Shaozu : bon c'est pas tout ça mais je viens d'arriver et je suis crevé, je peux venir chez toi ma hua ?  
  
Moi en rigolant : oui mon chou a la crème  
  
Shaozu : bon bas salut les amis. Dl mon ange je suis pressé de te revoir. Siria je t'attends dehors  
  
Shaozu tu devrai arrêter t'es mots doux avec Dl. Quatre ne va pas être content.  
  
Quatre : siria tu pourras dire à ce shaozu qu'il arrête de draguer dl  
  
Dl : mais quatre..........  
  
Moi en souriant : je lui dirait  
  
C'est bien ce que je pensait, quatre ne l'aime pas  
  
Moi : bon j'y vais. Laura, anissa a peux être sur le net  
  
Laura/anissa : oui pas de problème  
  
Duo : attend siria, j'ai a te parler  
  
** a la porte**  
  
Duo : siria je voulais m'excuser pour la fois dernière  
  
Moi en souriant : c'est pas grave duo, c'est oublier et puis t'as le crois d'embrasser qui tu veux  
  
Duo en se rapprochant : moi je ne veux embrasser qu'une personne et cette personne c'est toi  
  
Quoi ??????????????? C'est quoi cette déclaration ?  
  
Moi gêné : ah...........bas...........  
  
Duo en approchant ses lèvres des miennes : laisse moi t'embrasser, dit-il en soufflant  
  
Je le laisse ou pas ? Putain il s'approche encore plus.  
  
Je fait quoi bon dieu ? Trop tard il a posé ses lèvres aux miennes.  
  
Je le laisse faire tout compte fait. C'est si bon, il embrasse tellement bien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire pression sur sa nuque pour rendre le baisser plus intense.  
  
Duo en se retirant : tu devrai y aller, shaozu t'attend  
  
Moi encore dans les nuages : euh........oui..............je.........j'y...............vais  
  
Duo en me caressant la joue : je t'aime siria, dit-il avant de refermer la porte  
  
Hein ????? Quoi ?????????? Qu'es qu'il a dit ???? Il...........il m'aime ? C pas possible j'ai du rêver. Pourtant c'était vrai, je n'ai pas fumé  
  
Shaozu : t'arrives siria !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moi : oui..............oui  
  
A suivre 


	12. Gomen

Désoler, Gomen mais ce n'est pas un chapitre.

vous allez m'en vouloir mais il n'y aura pas de chapitre de cette fic pour la seule raison que je n'est plus le temp et aussi plus l'inspiration pour celle là.

je m'explique ...

Je suis en ce moment a fond sur une fic "Dimension 9 3/4" sur Harry Potter et pour ma meilleure amie (et pour moi aussi je l'avoue) j'ai décidé de me consacrer a cette fic plutôt qu'une autre

vu que je prend presque 1 ou 2 mois pour faire un chapitre, j'ai voulu finir "Dimension ..." (qui n'est qu'au chapitre 5, je ne sais pas encore combient il y en aura!) de plus je suis en plien écriture d'un One Shot sur Draco Malfoy (mais avant de la continuer, il me faudra lire le livre 6 pour voir si je ne fait pas fausse route sur lui)

en tout cas je n'abandonne pas celle là mais je ne la continue pas non plus pour l'instant.

je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux qui attendaient la suite. avec un peu de chance je trouverai peut-être du temp pour continuer un peu et poster de nouveau chapitre !

encore désoler, j'espere vraiment ne pas avoir déçut beaucoup de monde

Siria Black 


	13. annonce

Bonjours, Bonjours ! 

Désolé pour ceux qui pensaient qu'il y avait un new chapitre.

Après une très grande réfléction, j'ai décidé de reprendre cette fic. par contre il risque de ne pas y avoir de chapitre avant un moment

je m'explique :

en vu de mon bac que je doit préparer, je me vois dans l'obligation d'abandonner une ou plusieurs fic (certainement plusieurs) mais j'ai quand même décidé de continuer celle là.

Mais je continue aussi 2 de mes fic déjà posté qui est Dimension 9 3/4, The spiral of the reality et je continue Un one shot que j'ai commencé sur Draco Malfoy et dont j'ai pas encore le titre (Celles là, je les continue coute que coute)

les autres déjà poster ne seront pas abandonnées, mais seulement stopé pendant un moment (surement le temps de finir une des fic que je continue)

comme je l'ai dit précédement, Dimension ... est une fic que je veut terminer coute que coute (parce que j'ai déjà écrit la fin et aussi parce qu'elle me tien a coeur) et the spiral of the reality, c'est pour faire plaisir a Ma Cop Demoness Lange (Qui est aussi Dielle dans la fic)

donc vu que ces 2 fics, je compte les terminés, je ne sais pas quand je posterai un new chap de "la fiction rejoint la réalité" j'écrirai petit à petit mais je ne veut pas vous faire une fausse joie sur la publication.

voila encore désoler et merci pour vos rewieux

Gos Bisous

Siria Black La Diablesse


End file.
